Red Night
by luhanesu
Summary: (Sequel Part 1 is UP) 'XOXO High School', merupakan satu-satunya sekolah dikorea selatan yang...'/'Kyaaaaaaa...! mereka sudah dataaaang...'/"Pinjam buku catatan fisikamu?"-Jongin/"Jongin-ah, dia disini...Sulli dia ada disini!"-Chanyeol/It's GS/Genderswitch/Kaisoo/Hunhan/Chanbaek/EXO/Vampire.
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: Red Night

Lenght: Chaptered

Genre: Fiction, romance, school life, Vampire

Rating: T

Main cast:

-Do Kyungsoo (GS)

-Kim Jongin

Support cast: Just found it by yourself:)

Disclaimer: EXO punya Tuhan, keluarga dan SME, sedangkan cerita punya saya *pacarnya Lulu**Plaaakkk*

'_Saengil chukka hamnida_

_Saengil chukka hamnida_

_Saranghaneun Luhanesu_

_Saengil chukka hamnida_~~~'

Yoohooooo, hari ini Nesu ulang tahun, ada yang mau ngasi selamat? *piuuhhh*

Jadi ff ini special di publish di hari ulang tahun Nesu.*prok prok prok*

Sebenernya ide ceritanya udah kepikiran dari dulu, tapi baru kesampean nulis sekarang. Entah kenapa jadi pengen buat ff tentang vampire gini, tapi nesu juga terinspirasi dari anime 'Vampire Knight' sih.

BTW Nesu mau ngucapin terimakasih buat yang udah review di ff 'See you my first love'. Thank you so much guys, I'm Nothing Without You *Alay kumat*

I'm Not a Plagiator

**Warning:**

'_GS/Genderswitch/Typo(s)/cerita maksa/Fiction/Istilah maksa/Vampire/OOC_'

.

.

Prologue

'XOXO High School', merupakan satu-satunya sekolah dikorea selatan yang mengklasifikasikan murid yang berprestasi dan mempunyai kemampuan khusus dan akademik tinggi dengan murid dengan kemampuan biasa. Murid biasa akan bersekolah seperti biasa dari jam 07:00 pagi hingga 16:00 sore (Sun class), sedangkan murid dengan kemampuan bagus akan mulai belajar dari pukul 16:30 hingga 21:30 malam (Moon class), karna mereka berisi siswa yang pintar, jadi jam belajar mereka tak selama jam belajar siswa biasa. Setelah jam belajar murid sun class berakhir, maka akan di lanjutkan dengan jam belajar moon class, waktu seperti ini dinamakan '_exchange time_'. Pada saat exchange time, semua murid sun class akan pulang karna mereka tidak diperbolehkan masuk ke area sekolah saat jam pelajaran moon class sedang berlangsung. Sebelum siswi sun class pulang, beberapa dari mereka biasanya akan berkumpul di gerbang sekolah menyambut kedatangan siswa moon class yang mereka idolakan.

Akan tetapi tidak semua siswa pintar yang bisa masuk ke Moon class. Kepala sekolah mereka yang memilihnya dan menentukannya. Moon class terbagi atas 3 tingkat sama seperti sekolah biasa, tingkat 1 bernama blue moon (6 murid), tingkat 2 bernama red moon (6 murid) dan tingkat akhir adalah black moon (6 murid).

Kim Jongin (Red Moon)

Merupakan salah satu dari keenam siswa (namja) di Moon class. Dia dimasukkan ke moon class karna jongin tidak bisa keluar di pagi dan siang hari alias vampire, hanya kepala sekolah, beberapa guru yang mengajar di moon class dan ketiga temannya (yang juga vampire) saja yang tau tentang rahasia ini. Walaupun prestasi akademiknya tidak terlalu membanggakan, tetapi jongin sangat berbakat dalam bidang IT dan punya kemampuan menekan rasa 'haus darah'nya. Dia memiliki kekuatan untuk memimpin dan bisa berteleportasi. Jongin tinggal dirumah chanyeol dan orang tua chanyeol serta luhan. Jongin sebenarnya menunjukkan kepeduliannya terhadap kyungsoo, tapi tidak secara langsung.

Do Kyungsoo (Red Moon)

Seorang gadis biasa tapi menduduki peringkat pertama dari semua murid yang bersekolah disana dalam bidang akademik. Ini disebabkan karena dia memiliki kemampuan melihat masa depan, sehingga pertanyaan sesusah apapun dapat dijawabnya melalui penglihatannya. Kyungsoo tidak punya kekuatan untuk menyerang, tapi dia bisa mengeluarkan perisai transparan yang akan melindunginya dari serangan musuh. Diantara semua teman yang sekelas dengannya, hanya Jongin yang bersikap 'sedikit' dingin padanya. Walaupun begitu kyungsoo tetap berusaha untuk bersikap biasa dengan Jongin. Kyungsoo tinggal didorm dekat sekolah bersama baekhyun, sahabatnya.

Byun Baekhyun (Red Moon)

Gadis yang periang dan terkadang sangat cerewet ini adalah sahabat Kyungsoo. Baekhyun dipilih oleh kepala sekolah untuk masuk Moon class karna kemampuannya dalam mengendalikan air dan menghidupkan 'benda' mati. Baekhyun mempunyai sepupu sesama pengendali air, Kim joonmyeon dari Black class. Baekhyun memendam perasaan terhadap chanyeol, teman sekelasnya.

Park Chanyeol (Red Moon)

Chanyeol adalah vampire, sama seperti Jongin, tetapi Chanyeol lebih terlihat seperti manusia suka tersenyum, periang, suhu badannya pun normal, bahkan dia jarang meminum darah, melainkan chanyeol sangat suka memakan makanan yang sama seperti manusia kebanyakan. Hal ini dikarenakan ayahnya adalah seorang manusia biasa, sedangkan ibunya adalah vampire. Jongin dan Luhan juga tinggal dirumahnya. Karna luhan adalah sepupunya dan Jongin adalah sahabatnya yang tidak mempunyai keluarga. Kekuatannya adalah api. Chanyeol menyukai baekhyun.

Oh Sehun (Red Moon)

Sehun juga adalah vampire, diantara keempat murid vampire disana, namja ini yang paling susah mengendalikan nafsu 'haus darah' nya, untuk itu, luhan, tunangannya selalu berada disampingnya. Sehun mempunyai kekuatan pengendalian angin.

Xi Luhan (Red Moon)

Luhan juga merupakan vampire yang bersekolah disana. Yeoja ini adalah tunangan oh sehun. Luhan tinggal dirumah chanyeol karna mereka adalah sepupu. Kekuatan luhan yaitu bisa menarik benda yang ada disekitarnya, dia juga bisa membaca pikiran kecuali pikiran kyungsoo. Luhan merupakan gadis yang paling cantik di sekolah itu.

Choi Sulli (Blue Class)

Murid pindahan yang masuk ke kelas blue class. Sulli juga merupakan seorang vampire, tapi insting sebagai vampirenya adalah yang paling kuat, sulli juga bisa menghilangkan kekuatan khusus yang dimiliki oleh murid lain, tapi hanya bersifat sementara. Jongin sangat membenci sulli karna dia adalah vampire yang merubah dirinya menjadi sama seperti mereka.

.

.

.

TBC?

Tertarikkah?

Sulli disini tu jadi tokoh antagonis*Sorry sorry sorry*

Any questions?

Please Read and Review :-*


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle: Red Night

Lenght: Chaptered

Genre: Fiction, romance, school life, Vampire

Rating: T

Main cast:

-Do Kyungsoo (GS)

-Kim Jongin

Support cast: Just found it by yourself.

Disclaimer: EXO punya Tuhan, keluarga dan SME, sedangkan cerita punya saya *pacarnya Lulu**Plaaakkk*

Nesu balek lagi dengan **chapter 1**! Ada yang nungguin?*_krik krik krik_*

Nesu (sengaja) publish chapter 1 di hari yang spesial ini, tau kan kenapa? Yup, hari ini adalah 2nd anniversary nya EXO!*potong tumpeng* Ga terasa udah dua tahun melototin namja-namja ini *bahasanye*, I'm proud to be an EXO'STANS ...Dan ada satu hal lagi yang bikin hari ini semakin spesial, karna uri galaxy oppa buat akun Instagram! bisa kepo-kepo-an disana deh. ID nya itu galaxy_fanfan, baru satu jam dibuat, followersnya udah 150ribu, trus 4 jam setelah itu followers nya udah 300ribu aja *ga tau deh sekarang berape*, moga kris oppa bisa sering-sering memanjakan mata nesu lagi dengan upload photo bareng memberdeul yg laen*Abaikan*

Ini ff pertama Nesu yang chaptered, jadi agak deg-degan *eh?* nulisnya. Moga sesuai dengan yang diharapkan..._Saranghejuseyo_

**Warning**:

'_GS/Genderswitch/Typo(s)/Maksa*apanya?*/OOC_'

.

.

.

**Chapter 1**

'_Kyaaaaaaa...! mereka sudah dataaaang...kyaaaaaaa_',

Sore yang damai berubah menjadi begitu bising dikarenakan suara teriakan yang kebanyakan berasal dari para siswi disekolah itu. Tiga mobil mewah baru saja terparkir di depan gerbang sekolah mereka. Hal ini merupakan hal yang biasa terjadi setiap sorenya pada saat 'Exchange time'. Pemilik mobil mewah itu sebut saja tiga orang namja dan seorang yeoja yang memiliki rahasia yang tidak diketahui oleh kebanyakan orang. Para siswa-siswi sun class begitu mengidolakan mereka ber empat karna sosok mereka yang misterius dan wajah mereka yang sempurna tanpa cela, begitulah menurut fans mereka. Bahkan sore ini dibutuhkan empat orang petugas keamanan untuk menghentikan keributan, biasanya hanya dibutuhkan dua orang petugas keamanan saja. Jongin, pemuda dengan mobil sport merahnya itu keluar dari mobil, membuat siswi sun class yang kebanyakan mengidolakan Jongin semakin '_menggila_'. Pemuda tinggi yang ada dimobil sport kuning pun juga turun, diikuti 'couple of the year', sehun-luhan turun dari mobil hitam milik sehun.

"_Jongin opaaaaa...saranghaeyooooo_..."

"_Oppaaaaaa...aku menyukaimuuuuu...lihat lah kesini_...", chanyeol yang tak tahan dengan kelakuan mereka hanya bisa memamerkan rich teeth nya.

"_aaaaakkkkkkk...chanyeol oppa kyeoptaaaaaaa_!"

"_Jongin-ah...Aku...Ya ya ya...apa yang gadis ini lakukan?mengganggu saja!_", salah seorang fans tiba-tiba membentak seorang gadis yang menurutnya sangat mengganggu, gadis yang dimaksud adalah kyungsoo, dia bahkan tak mendapatkan celah untuk lewat. Kyungsoo berusaha menerobos, tapi kerumunannya terlalu padat. Dia bahkan didorong kembali ke belakang kerumunan. Setelah itu dia berusaha menerobos lagi.

"Yaaaakkkkk...apa yang kau lakukan? Menyingkirlah.", bentak salah seorang siswi sun class, siswi itu lalu mendorong kyungsoo, hingga dia hilang keseimbangan. Kyungsoo terlempar kedepan,

'_Brakkkkkk_', ia jatuh dengan lutut dan pergelangan tangan kanan yang menyentuh tanah terlebih dahulu.

"Aaakkk...appo.", kyungsoo meringis kesakitan. Dia jatuh tepat didepan jongin dan temannya berdiri sekarang. Seketika, kerumunan yang berisik itu terdiam. Keempat orang yang ada didepan nya pun ikut terdiam. Jongin dan sehun menyipitkan matanya. '_Bau darah_'. Dengan sigap luhan menarik sehun menjauh dari kyungsoo, mata sehun sudah hampir berubah merah. Jongin lalu menyuruh chanyeol untuk menolong kyungsoo, sementara ia berjalan meninggalkan kyungsoo, chanyeol dan juga kerumunan itu karna menahan gejolak dari dalam dirinya yang begitu sensitif terhadap bau cairan merah yang begitu menggoda itu.

"Gwencanha kyungie?", chanyeol berjongkok menatap wajah kyungsoo yang meringis kesakitan. Wajahnya ikut-ikutan meringis seakan tau bagaimana rasa sakit yang ditanggung oleh gadis itu.

"G..gwencanha...sepertinya tanganku sedikit terkilir.", chanyeol membantu kyungsoo berdiri.

"Omo, lututmu berdarah kyung.", chanyeol pura-pura terkejut walaupun ia sudah tahu. Tapi chanyeol memang tak tertarik dengan darah. "Kau bisa jalan? Atau perlu ku gendong?", tawar chanyeol.

"Aniya, aku bisa dibunuh fansmu.", ucap kyungsoo setengah berbisik. Chanyeol tertawa lalu ia memapah kyungsoo menuju UKS dan mengobati lukanya.

"Yosh, selesai. Apa masih sakit?", kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. Dia menatap lutut dan tangannya yang sudah diperban oleh chanyeol.

"Lututku sedikit perih. Pergelangan tangan kanan ku juga masih sakit."

"Kalau Yixing noona sudah datang, minta dia mengobatimu lagi eoh?"

"Neh. Chanyeol-ah, gomaweo.", kyungsoo tersenyum manis. Chanyeol sudah menganggap kyungsoo sebagai adik nya yang manis.

"Aniya, maafkan aku kyungie, gara-gara kami kau jadi seperti ini.", chanyeol mengelus poni kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menggeleng, dia memikirkan kejadian tadi. Fans yang meneriakkan nama jongin itu mendorongnya kasar. Tapi hatinya lebih sakit saat Jongin berjalan menuju gedung sekolah tanpa menolongnya. Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat.

"Chanyeol-ah, ayo ke kelas. Sebentar lagi kita masuk."

"Neh, kajja.", chanyeol merangkul bahu kyungsoo, dia memang biasa melakukan itu padanya, walaupun terkadang jongin menasehati atau lebih tepatnya memarahinya karna 'cemburu'. Mereka pun sampai dikelas. Luhan langsung menyambut kyungsoo dengan wajah khawatir.

* * *

"Kyung-ah, gwencanha? Mianhae. Ini semua gara-gara kami.", luhan memegang kedua lengan kyungsoo. Mata rusanya tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Aniya luhannie. Aku baik-baik saja. Kau tidak usah khawatir.", kyungsoo kembali mengeluarkan senyuman manis nya berharap luhan tak khawatir lagi. ia melirik sebentar kearah Jongin yang kelihatannya sedang tertidur atau mungkin pura-pura tak peduli.

"Baekhyun belum datang?", tanya chanyeol dari belakang saat kyungsoo sudah duduk dikursi didepannya.

"Dia tidak masuk hari ini. Badannya panas sejak semalam."

"Jinjja? Anak itu bisa sakit juga?", chanyeol terkekeh. Kyungsoo juga tertawa mendengarnya, sekilas ia melirik ke arah Jongin yang duduk di sebelah kanan Chanyeol. Mata mereka bertemu, tapi kyungsoo buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan karna lee seonsaengnim sudah datang.

Selama pelajaran fisika itu, mereka disuruh mencatat apa yang dituliskan oleh lee seonsaengnim dipapan tulis. Kyungsoo mencoba untuk menulis, tapi tangan kanannya begitu sakit untuk digerakkan. Beberapa kali ia berhenti lalu memijat tangannya, namun, saat akan melanjutkan, lee seonsaengnim sudah menghapus bagian itu dan melanjutkan dengan yang baru. Ternyata sejak tadi Jongin melihat itu, perasaan bersalah kembali merayapinya, jongin bukanlah orang yang bisa menunjukkan kepeduliannya secara langsung, apalagi terhadap gadis itu, setelah beberapa saat memandangi kyungsoo dengan tatapan intens nya, ia mengingat suatu cara yang dapat ia lakukan untuk membantu kyungsoo dan saat itu juga jongin langsung melanjutkan catatan nya sendiri.

Setelah pelajaran hari ini berakhir, Jongin menghampiri kyungsoo yang sedang bersiap untuk pulang.

"Pinjam buku catatan fisika mu?", tanya Jongin datar.

"Eoh? A..aku belum menyelesaikannya.", kyungsoo sedikit gugup karna bisa-bisa jongin akan mengetahui jika murid rajin sepertinya tidak mencatat. Walaupun ia tahu, jongin bukanlah tipe orang yang suka mengolok-olok.

"Aku ingin melihat catatan yang minggu kemarin.", Jongin kembali menanyai gadis yang tampak masih bingung itu. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk lalu menyerahkan buku catatannya. Namja itu langsung mengambil buku itu dari tangan kyungsoo lalu berjalan keluar tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Kyung, kau mau pulang? Ayo aku antar.", chanyeol menghampiri kyungsoo yang sedang bengong.

"E..eoh? asramaku dekat, kau tidak perlu mengantarku chanyeol-ah."

"Tapi, kakimu masih sakit kan? Ayolah, aku tidak keberatan kyung.", chanyeol memasang tampang memelas bak 'Cat in the boots' kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah melihat tingkah aegyeo temannya karna ia tahu chanyeol ingin menemui baekhyun juga.

"Arrasseo...Kajja."

* * *

Sore itu Kyungsoo tengah berjalan menuju sekolahnya bersama dengan Baekhyun. Tangannya sudah sembuh karna tadi malam kyungsoo pergi ke kamar Yixing dan Minseok yang satu asrama dengannya. Kyungsoo sengaja berlama-lama disana, karna dia ingin membiarkan baekhyun dan chanyeol berbicara dengan bebas.

"Jadi apa yang kalian bicarakan semalam?", tanya kyungsoo penasaran melihat wajah baekhyun yang 100 kali lipat menjadi lebih ceria.

"Tak ada. Hanya membicarakan beberapa hal dan tentangmu yang jatuh kemarin."

"Hanya itu?", tanya kyungsoo mengintimidasi, baekhyun menatap kyungsoo dengan tatapan '_apalagi_?'. "Seperti...berciuman...", tambahnya, kyungsoo terkekeh melihat pipi baekhyun yang berubah merah karna ucapannya yang tepat sasaran.

"Yaaaaa! Kau jangan menggunakan indra keenam mu itu pada ku! Aigooo...lagi pula itu Cuma** ke-cu-pan**.", baekhyun menekankan kata 'kecupan' nya.

"ciuman dan kecupan itu sama saja.", ucap kyungsoo santai.

"Tentu saja beda kyungie. Kau hanya belum pernah mencobanya.", Kyungsoo pun mengalah karna ia tau akhir dari pembicaraan ini adalah baekhyun akan mengatakan '_makanya, carilah namja chingu_.'.

Sesampainya dikelas, mereka langsung duduk dikursi masing-masing. Tiba-tiba mata Kyungsoo tertuju pada sebuah benda tipis persegi panjang yang dipinjam jongin kemarin sekarang berada diatas mejanya. Ia lalu membuka buku itu memeriksa apakah buku itu memang miliknya. Kyungsoo terkejut ketika melihat halaman yang terakhir kali ia tulis dan masih kosong itu kini sudah dipenuhi oleh tulisan-tulisan yang tidak sempat ia tulis kemarin. Ia memalingkan kepalanya ke arah kursi yang ada dibelakang kursi baekhyun itu. '_Dia tidak disini, mungkin sedang diluar_?', batin kyungsoo sambil tersenyum tipis. Kyungsoo berjalan menghampiri baekhyun dan luhan yang tengah asyik mengobrol.

"Pagi kyungie.", luhan menyapa kyungsoo sambil tersenyum manis seperti biasa.

"Pagi Lu. Wah kau pakai syal? Bagus sekali."

"N..neh, terima kasih.", kali ini luhan tersenyum masam. Dia harap kyungsoo tidak penasaran dengan sesuatu yang sedang ia sembunyikan dibalik sana. Dalam hatinya luhan merutuki perbuatan sehun yang ingin 'minum' tadi pagi.

"Tapi, wajahmu terlihat sedikit pucat, Lu, kau tak apa?", tanya baekhyun khawatir.

"A..ah...gwencanayo.", bantah luhan.

"Oh ya, sepertinya akan ada anak baru dikelas blue moon.", kyungsoo menceritakan penglihatannya pada baekhyun dan luhan.

"Benarkah? Seperti apa orangnya?", tanya baekhyun.

"aku tidak melihatnya dengan jelas."

"perempuan atau laki-laki?", sehun yang sejak tadi diam mendengarkan pun menyela. Pertanyaannya dihadiahi death glare oleh luhan. Merasa mengerti dengan tatapan luhan, sehun pun hanya membuat jarinya membentuk tanda peace dan menunjukan eye smile andalannya.

"hmmm...entahlah, aku tidak tahu apakah dia laki-laki atau perempuan. Tapi entah kenapa perasaanku menjadi tidak enak.", ucap kyungsoo. Sehun hanya manggut-manggut seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Karna dia juga merasakan aura yang tidak mengenakkan.

Kyungsoo kembali ke kursinya, setelah hampir sampai disamping mejanya, tiba-tiba Jongin dengan seenaknya menggunakan kekuatan teleportasinya dan muncul didepan gadis itu, sehingga kyungsoo terlonjak kaget. Untung kyungsoo dengan cepat memegang tangan Jongin sehingga dia tidak terjatuh. Untuk beberapa saat mereka terdiam dalam posisi seperti itu, merasakan sengatan-sengatan kecil di hati mereka dan mengalir ke seluruh tubuh mengakibatkan muncul nya perasaan gugup diantara keduanya karna sentuhan itu, Jongin segera melepaskan tangan kyungsoo dari tangannya. '_Dingin_', batin kyungsoo yang baru tersadar dari lamunannya. Jongin berbalik menuju kursinya tapi langkahnya terhenti begitu suara bak 'angin dari surga' itu memanggilnya.

"Jongin...Ummm, terima kasih sudah menyalinkan catatan untukku."

"Ung...Apa tangan mu sudah sembuh?", tanya jongin datar, sambil duduk di kursinya, kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku.

"Eoh, lay sunbaenim sudah mengobatinya tadi malam. Oh ya...tulisan mu payah sekali, walaupun begitu aku masih bisa membacanya.", kyungsoo terkekeh karna mengingat tulisannya yang sedikit berantakan itu. Jongin hanya membalas dengan senyum tipis. Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka, chanyeol berdiri disana dengan nafas terengah-engah, seperti habis di kejar anjing, hantu atau sejenisnya. Dia seperti akan mengatakan sesuatu, tapi nafasnya masih memburu. Setelah merasa sedikit tenang dia berjalan menghampiri Jongin dan sehun.

"Ini gawat...Dia disini..."

"Apa maksudmu chanyeol?", tanya sehun tidak mengerti dengan ucapan ambigu temannya. Chanyeol lalu beralih menatap Jongin yang sedang terheran-heran memandanginya.

"Jongin-ah, dia disini...Sulli dia ada disini!"

"M...mwo?", luhan, sehun dan jongin membulatkan matanya. Sedangkan baekhyun dan kyungsoo hanya menatap mereka heran.

Kini ekspresi jongin terlihat sedikit panik dan ketakutan. Sedetik kemudian ia menghilang dengan teleportasinya meninggalkan orang-orang yang berada disana.

"Ya ya ya, bocah tiang listrik, kenapa kau masih berdiri disana, huh? Cepat duduk dikursi mu!", bentak cho seonsaengnim yang baru saja masuk ke kelas mereka. Chanyeol kembali ke kursi nya dengan pasrah. "Tunggu...dimana Jongin? Aissshhh, bocah itu bolos lagi, eoh?", cho seonsangnim memandang ke kursi Jongin yang kosong.

"N..neh seonsaengnim, dia tidak datang hari ini karna sakit."

"Tapi aku melihat mobilnya.", ucap cho seonsangnim sambil berpikir.

"Ah itu, jongin meminjamkannya pada luhan.", jawab sehun asal. Dia merutuki kebohongannya demi melindungi Jongin, walau jongin tidak memintanya. Cho seonsaengnim hanya mengangguk.

"Oh ya, hari ini ada murid pindahan di Blue moon, Namanya Choi sulli, dia dari Russia tapi pernah tinggal dikorea selama 6 tahun. Karna kita sesama murid moon class, harap bantu dia.", '_6 tahun apanya? Dia pernah berada disini selama 120 tahun_,', batin chanyeol yang masih terlihat kesal dengan kemunculan orang yang sudah lama mereka hindari.

"Nehhhh.", jawab semua murid yang ada disana. Tiba-tiba, baekhyun mengangkat tangannya ingin bertanya.

"Seonsaengnim. Apa kekuatannya?"

"Ah, kalau itu aku tidak tahu. Aku lupa menanyakannya pada kepala sekolah.", baekhyun mengangguk sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya yang chubby. Tapi ketiga vampire disana masih tenggelam dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Mereka sebelumnya sudah mengetahui siapa Sulli itu sebenarnya. Sulli adalah masa lalu yang kelam bagi seorang Kim Jongin. Dia adalah vampire yang telah mengubah Jongin menjadi seperti mereka. Saat itu, chanyeol dan keluarganya menemukan Jongin dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Mereka memutuskan untuk merawat jongin dirumah mereka sampai sekarang. Walaupun pada awalnya Jongin terlihat begitu menyeramkan karna efek yang ditimbulkan setelah dia 'diubah', membuatnya membutuhkan banyak darah untuk diminum. Dia bahkan pernah mencoba untuk bunuh diri dengan berdiri di bawah sinar matahari yang terik , karna dia tidak ingin menjadi seorang vampire. Tapi, untung saja keluarga park berhasil 'menjinakannya'.

Setelah jam pelajaran mereka berakhir, chanyeol langsung menghampiri meja baekhyun, dia mendapat perintah dari jongin yang sekarang sudah dirumahnya untuk mengantar kyungsoo pulang ke asramanya dengan selamat.

"Ayo para gadis, aku akan mengantar kalian pulang."

"Lagi? Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu chanyeol-ah, kami berdua bisa pulang sendiri.", ucap kyungsoo karna merasa sudah merepotkan temannya itu. chanyeol sebenarnya tidak keberatan walaupun disuruh oleh Jongin tanpa diketahui oleh kyungsoo dan baekhyun.

"Aniya, aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada kalian."

"Aigooo, channie baik sekaliii~~~.", baekhyun bergelayut manja dilengan chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum, sedangkan kyungsoo merasa ingin muntah saat itu juga karna melihat tingkah sahabatnya. Akhirnya kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah karna baekhyun dan chanyeol kini telah menarik tangannya menuju tempat parkir. Namun chanyeol tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya karna menyadari sosok yang ia bicarakan tadi. Kyungsoo dan baekhyun mengikuti arah tatapan chanyeol, mereka melihat seorang gadis manis yang berpakaian seragam sama seperti mereka sedang berjalan mendekat.

"S...Sulli...", rahang chanyeol mengeras, dia segera menyembunyikan kedua gadis itu dibelakang badannya yang kini sedikit bergetar.

"Lama tak bertemu chanyeol oppa. Aku tak menyangka kalian juga sekolah disini.", gadis yang bernama sulli itu memamerkan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan. Kyungsoo memiringkan sedikit kepalanya untuk melihat wajah gadis yang ada dihadapan chanyeol, matanya bertemu dengan mata sulli, sesaat perasaan kyungsoo berubah menjadi aneh.

"Tenang saja. Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Jongin oppa, aku benar-benar merindukanya.", sulli kembali tersenyum, senyum yang dianggap chanyeol sebagai senyuman palsu.

"Aku mohon jangan ganggu dia lagi. Dan sebaiknya kau segera pergi dari sini.", nada suara chanyeol melemah, seperti sedang bernegosiasi.

"Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf padanya oppa, percayalah. Aku sudah berubah."

"Huh, bagaimana bisa aku mempercayaimu, setelah semua yang kau lakukan pada Jongin. Sudahlah, aku harus pergi.", chanyeol menarik kedua tangan gadis yang masih berada dibelakangnya.

"Apa, mereka berdua tidak tahu?", ucap sulli, chanyeol kembali menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan mereka. Jadi jangan pernah sentuh mereka sedikit pun.", ekspresi chanyeol berubah tajam. Matanya terlihat sedikit berkilat merah. Kemudian mereka masuk ke dalam mobil, meninggalkan gadis yang sedang mengeluarkan seringaian dibibir pinknya.

* * *

"Oppa, siapa anak baru itu sebenarnya? Sepertinya kau sangat mengenalnya.", tanya baekhyun penasaran saat mereka sudah berada didalam mobil. Kyungsoo hanya diam memandangi jalanan dari balik kaca jendela mobil itu.

"eung, dia...", chanyeol menarik nafas dalam-dalam, dia ragu ingin menjawab, karna takut menyinggung perasaan gadis yang duduk melamun dikursi belakang. Chanyeol melirik kyungsoo dari kaca spion didepan.

"Dia, mantan kekasihnya Jongin."

Kyungsoo tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, walaupun dia sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan chanyeol barusan. Dia lebih memilih pura-pura tak mendengarkan percakapan mereka berdua, dia masih memikirkan sosok gadis tadi.

"Tapi, kenapa sepertinya kalian membicarakan hal yang serius tadi?", baekhyun melanjutkan pertanyaannya pada chanyeol setelah mereka sampai di depan asrama. Kyungsoo buru-buru keluar dari mobil dan berpamitan dengan chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ah, gomaweo. Sampai jumpa besok.", kyungsoo menutup pintu mobil lalu segera masuk ke asramanya meninggalkan baekhyun dan chanyeol disana.

"Aigooo...Kenapa dengan anak itu? mendadak bad mood?", omel baekhyun sambil menatap punggung kyungsoo yang berjalan masuk ke asrama.

"Mungkin dia mengantuk. Kau juga, masuklah. Tidak usah memikirkan gadis yang tadi. Pokoknya kau jauhi saja dia.", baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti dan membuka pintu mobil itu.

"Aku masuk dulu.", pamit baekhyun.

"Neh, mimpikan aku baby.", goda chanyeol.

"Tak akan.", baekhyun segera berlari masuk ke asrama meninggalkan chanyeol yang terkekeh.

* * *

Sekarang ini adalah hari ke tiga Jongin tidak masuk sejak hari itu.

"Jongin masih belum masuk?", tanya baekhyun pada luhan.

"Eoh, Namja bodoh itu kerjaannya hanya tiduran dikamar. Aku sudah membujuknya, tapi dia benar-benar keras kepala."

"Benarkah? memang kenapa dengan anak itu? menghilang tiba-tiba lalu tak pergi ke sekolah.", Baekhyun sengaja meninggikan nada bicaranya agar bisa didengarkan kyungsoo. Baekhyun tau, kalau sahabatnya itu sangat khawatir, karna akhir-akhir ini dia jadi tidak bersemangat.

Setelah pelajaran berakhir, kyungsoo mendekati kursi chanyeol.

"Eoh, kyungie, kau mau pulang? Ayo ku antar."

"A..ani...Ng...itu, apa aku boleh kerumahmu?", tanya kyungsoo ragu-ragu, dia tau kalau Jongin tinggal dirumah chanyeol. Tapi dia memang belum pernah pergi ke rumah chanyeol sekali pun.

"W..wae?", tanya chanyeol sedikit terkejut. Dia tengah berpikir, seorang gadis manusia yang bau darahnya sangat manis berada dirumah yang dihuni oleh empat orang vampire. Tapi dia pikir tak akan terjadi apa-apa, karna chanyeol tak akan tergiur dengan bau darah begitu pula dengan eomma nya yang sudah terbiasa hidup dengan appanya yang adalah manusia. Luhan juga tak akan tega mengubah gadis yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai saudara kandung, sedangkan jongin, ia tahu betul dengan perhatian yang diberikan pada gadis itu selama ini. Setelah beberapa saat berpikir, chanyeol akhirnya menyadari bahwa tujuan kyungsoo ingin kerumahnya adalah untuk melihat jongin.

"Aku-", kyungsoo kembali bersuara tapi langsung disela oleh chanyeol.

"Ahhhh, baiklah baiklah, kenapa tidak menginap saja? Besok kan hari minggu? Ajak juga baekhyun. Lagi pula kan ada luhan? Tenang saja, aku akan mengantar kalian besok ke asrama.", ucap chanyeol panjang lebar. Ternyata baekhyun sejak tadi menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku setuju!", baekhyun bersorak.

"Kajja kajja", mereka kembali menarik tangan kyungsoo menuju parkiran, karna gadis itu tak akan bisa melawan.

* * *

"Aku pulang.", ucap chanyeol cukup lantang, dibelakangnya sudah berdiri luhan, kyungsoo dan baekhyun. Tadi mereka pergi ke asrama terlebih dahulu untuk membawa beberapa keperluan dan berganti pakaian. Kyungsoo dan baekhyun masih terlihat bengong melihat rumah chanyeol. Walaupun agak jauh dari perkotaan dan terkesan sedikit gelap karena disekitar rumah tersebut dikelilingi pohon-pohon besar yang menjulang tinggi, tapi rumah mereka sangat besar dan mewah,. Tak lama kemudian terdengar jawaban dari dalam, dan pintu yang terbuat dari kayu itu pun terbuka memperlihatkan seorang wanita berumur sekitar 40tahun-an (umur sebenarnya adalah 478 tahun), tapi wajahnya terlihat awet muda karna tidak terdapat kerutan sama sekali disana. Beberapa saat wanita itu terdiam menatap dua orang gadis yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya.

"Omo, Si...siapa mereka yeollie?", wanita itu tersenyum seperti sangat bahagia.

"Eomma, diluar sangat dingin, biarkan kami masuk eoh?", ucap chanyeol sedikit manja.

"Ah..neh neh, masuklah.", wanita yang adalah eommanya chanyeol itu tak berhenti tersenyum. "Duduklah, anggap saja seperti rumah sendiri."

"Neh.", kyungsoo dan baekhyun menjawab bersamaan.

"Yeollie, panggilkan appa mu, suruh dia kesini."

"Ok.", chanyeol berlalu meninggalkan mereka dengan suasana yang masih canggung itu. Untung saja Luhan segera bersuara.

"Ah, eommeonim, mereka adalah teman-temanku disekolah. Mereka bilang ingin menginap disini hari ini."

"Oh, tentu saja, selama sebulan pun juga boleh.", Ny. Park itu lalu terkekeh. "Jadi siapa nama kalian?"

"Aku Byun baekhyun.", Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya.

"Oh, Jadi kau yang bernama Baekkie itu? chanyeol sering menceritakan tentangmu padaku, Ah, ternyata anakku punya selera yang tinggi juga.", seketika wajah baekhyun berubah merah padam mendengar pujian Ny Park yang sedikit berlebihan itu.

"Aku Do kyungsoo. Senang bertemu dengan anda Ahjumma.", kyungsoo juga menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jangan panggil aku begitu kyungsoo-ah, panggil saja dengan Eomma atau eomeonim sama seperti luhan. Aigoo...kenapa kalian baru kali ini membawa gadis secantik mereka ke rumah? Aku senang sekali, dari dulu eomma ingin sekali punya banyak anak perempuan. Untung saja ada luhan yang tinggal disini.", baekhyun dan kyungsoo hanya bisa tersipu malu. Sedangkan Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya.

"jadi eomma tidak menginginkan anak laki-laki?", chanyeol tiba-tiba muncul. Lalu mereka yang ada disana tertawa.

"Mana appa mu Yeollie?"

"Sebentar lagi dia kesini eomma."

Setelah itu baekhyun dan kyungsoo mengobrol dengan keluarga Park yang begitu hangat dan ramah. Chanyeol menyadari sesuatu tentang tujuan awal kyungsoo pergi kerumahnya, lalu ia menarik lengan kyungsoo untuk mengikutinya.

"Kyungie, ikuti aku."

"Mau kemana?", tanya Ayah nya chanyeol.

"Kyungsoo ingin melepas rindu.", jawab chanyeol blak-blakan tanpa memikirkan kyungsoo yang akan mati perlahan karna menahan malu. Semua orang yang ada disana langsung mengerti dengan maksud chanyeol dan membiarkan mereka pergi.

"Waahhhh, Jongin pasti sangat beruntung mempunyai yeoja chingu sepertimu.", ucap eomma-nya chanyeol .

'Blush', wajah kyungsoo semakin merona karna digoda oleh ibu dan anak yang sifatnya sangat mirip itu.

Mereka sudah sampai didepan pintu kamar jongin setelah menaiki beberapa anak tangga. Chanyeol mendorong pundak kyungsoo membuatnya terdorong ke depan pintu yang tertutup rapat itu.

"Masuk saja. Fighting kyungie.", bisik chanyeol memberi semangat pada kyungsoo yang wajahnya masih memerah.

Chanyeol sudah pergi ke bawah. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya pelan, berharap itu bisa mengurangi rasa gugup dan rona merah dipipinya. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu itu, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Ia memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu itu. Kamar itu sangat gelap, karna lampunya tidak dinyalakan, tapi cahaya bulan masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut melalui jendela lebar yang terbuka. Kyungsoo berjalan perlahan-lahan memasuki kamar jongin. Dia ingin menghidupkan lampu, tapi tidak tau dimana letak tombolnya. Kyungsoo tidak melihat bayangan Jongin dimanapun, mungkin dia sedang pergi keluar, pikirnya. Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati jendela yang terbuka itu, sinar bulan sedikit menerpa diwajahnya. Dia memang tidak tahan jika berada diruangan yang gelap. Tiba-tiba Jongin muncul dari belakang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Kyaaaaaaa!", Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Seperti akan meledak. "Yaaaakkk! Jangan gunakan kekuatan teleportasimu untuk membuat ku jantungan begini!", kyungsoo mengelus pelan dadanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?", tanya Jongin sekali lagi, kali ini wajahnya terlihat serius. Kyungsoo terdiam, matanya menatap wajah jongin yang diterpa cahaya bulan.

"Ke...kenapa kau tak pergi ke sekolah huh?", kyungsoo mengalihkan pertanyaan jongin.

"Pulanglah, akan ku antar.", Jongin menarik lengan kyungsoo, gadis itu berusaha menahan tubuhnya agar tak ikut tertarik.

"Sireo! Aku diajak luhan menginap disini, jadi sekalian saja aku membawakan catatan untukmu selama kau tak masuk kemarin."sanggah kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya."

"Kalau begitu jangan bolos lagi.", Jongin terdiam selama beberapa saat. Mata kyungsoo terlihat sedikit berkaca-kaca. "Tanganmu dingin, apa kau sakit?", tanya kyungsoo lagi.

"Aniya.", jawab jongin datar, dia lalu berbaring dikasurnya.

"Anak baru itu, Sulli, dia bilang dia ingin bertemu denganmu.", Jongin bangkit dari kasurnya. Dia menatap kyungsoo yang masih berdiri di dekat jendela.

"Kau...kau berbicara dengannya?", nada bicara jongin sedikit meninggi.

"Aku berpapasan dengannya saat di sekolah tadi. Dia bertanya padaku, aku jadi kasihan melihatnya.", ucap kyungsoo sedikit ragu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan huh? Jangan dekati dia!", emosi jongin pun naik, dia terlihat begitu marah. Jongin mengatakan itu karna dia khawatir kyungsoo bisa berada dalam situasi berbahaya karenanya. Tapi sayangnya jongin benar-benar selalu tidak bisa menggunakan kata yang tepat untuk menyampaikan maksudnya itu pada gadis dihadapannya. Kyungsoo sedikit kaget, karna baru kali ini dia mendengar Jongin berbicara dengan nada yang meninggi padanya. Setetes air mata mengalir dipipinya. '_Ini memalukan_.', batin kyungsoo.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh mendekati gadis yang bernama sulli itu? bisa kau jelaskan?"

"Jangan sebut namanya! Lagipula ini bukan urusanmu.", Jongin kembali membentak. Dadanya terlihat naik-turun karna menahan rasa amarah sekaligus rasa sakit dihatinya, untungnya mata Jongin tidak berubah merah. Tak lama kemudian pintu kamarnya diketok.

"Eommm...kyungie, kau sudah selesai?", tanya chanyeol dari luar. Dia khawatir karna mendengar teriakan jongin.

"Eoh, chanyeol-ah, aku akan segera keluar.", kyungsoo berjalan ke arah pintu, tapi kemudian dia berhenti.

"Aku kecewa padamu.", ucap kyungsoo sedikit bergetar, dia pergi keluar dari kamar itu meninggalkan Jongin yang ternyata matanya sudah berubah merah.

"Ah, kyungie kau sudah...ke..kenapa denganmu?", chanyeol yang masih berdiri didepan pintu langsung bertanya saat kyungsoo sudah keluar dan menutup pintu itu dengan rapat. Air mata kyungsoo mengalir semakin deras, dia bahkan terisak.

"Chanyeol-ah, kau bisa mengantarku pulang?", ucap kyungsoo lirih. Chanyeol merasa tidak tega karna melihat kyungsoo yang menangis. '_Ah, si brengsek itu pasti sudah menyakiti kyungsoo. Awas saja nanti_.", batin chanyeol.

* * *

Akhirnya kyungsoo dan baekhyun pulang ke asramanya setelah berpamitan pada keluarga park dan juga luhan yang menunjukkan wajah khawatirnya saat melihat kyungsoo. Diperjalanan kyungsoo hanya diam dengan tatapan kosongnya yang diarahkan keluar jendela mobil chanyeol. Akhirnya mereka sampai didepan asrama.

"Kyungsoo-ya, bisa bicara sebentar?", tanya chanyeol, kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. Kemudian chanyeol memberi kode pada baekhyun untuk keluar dari mobil duluan.

"Nggg...Kau tak apa?", tanya Chanyeol dari kursi kemudinya. Lagi-lagi kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. "Jongin memang orang yang keras kepala dan seenaknya sendiri, dia juga selalu bicara tanpa menyaringnya terlebih dahulu karna dia tidak berpikir bahwa apakah kata-katanya itu akan menyakiti orang lain atau tidak.", hening sejenak.

"Dulu, sewaktu aku dan keluarga ku pulang dari sebuah tempat wisata, kami melihat seseorang sedang terbaring didekat jalanan yang sepi. Kami memutuskan untuk menghentikan mobil dan melihat orang itu, dia adalah Jongin. Dia benar-benar sekarat saat itu, awalnya kami pikir dia sudah mati karna tubuhnya begitu dingin dan kaku, disekitar bahu dan lehernya juga mengeluarkan banyak darah. Akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk merawatnya dan memberinya tumpangan dirumah karna dia tak punya keluarga ataupun sanak saudara.", chanyeol menjelaskan panjang lebar. Kyungsoo memasang wajah 'sedikit' tertarik karna cerita chanyeol itu.

"karna kejadian itu, jongin berubah menjadi orang yang begitu dingin dan pendiam, selain itu, sepertinya dia tidak mendapatkan kasih sayang yang cukup dari kedua orang tuanya, ibunya meninggal saat melahirkannya, jadi ayahnya selalu menyalahkan Jongin atas kematian ibunya. Sehingga sikap Jongin menjadi seperti itu."

"Ke..kenapa kau menceritakannya padaku?", tanya kyungsoo. Chanyeol kemudian tersenyum penuh pengertian.

"Aku ingin kau tak terlalu memasukkan ucapannya ke dalam hati. Dan Jongin...dia sebenarnya membutuhkan kasih sayang dan perhatian dari seseorang, jadi aku bisa melihat sosok itu ada pada dirimu kyungie.", mata kyungsoo berubah sendu, dia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kurasa aku tak bisa mengerti dengannya. Maafkan aku.", kyungsoo membuka pintu dan berlari ke asrama meninggalkan chanyeol yang menatap sedih ke arah bayangan kyungsoo yang sudah masuk ke dalam asramanya.

.

.

.

TBC

Chapter 1 selesai...hwahahahahahaha YEHETTTTT!

*Vampire disini jinak-jinak dan unyu-unyu kan ya?Bikin gemes*Apalah*

Chapter ini kepanjangan ato kependekan ya? tapi rasanya udah lumayan panjang koq.

Next...chapter 2, udah selesai sih, tapi masih butuh perbaikan *Typo is not my style at all, but...kalo masih ada tolong dimaafkan*...kkkk , mungkin update nya pas hari ulangtahunnya sehun aja kali ya?hehehe...

R&R Pleaseeeeeee ;-*

Makasih buat yang udah review sebelumnya^^ (aq ga ngerti gimana mau ngebalesnya, soalnya kan NEWBIE...kkkkkk)

Eclaire Oh : thanks for review and udah bales PM..., fufufu, bener sih lama-kelamaan cerita vampire knight itu makin ribet tapi berkat anak-anak night class semua jadi indah *maksudnya?*. Nesu juga belom nntn yg season 3 ;'(, tapi ntar yuki nya jadian*eh?* sama siapa ya?

Blackwhite1214 : Ini chapter 1 nyaaaaa udah update...please review again :D

setyoningt : Jeng jeng, chapter 1 muncuuul...Moga memuaskan^^

yesinta90 : Ini chapter 1 nya, please review again ;D

Kaisoo32 : ini Chapter 1, moga seru (eh?)...Thanks for review ;-*

dorekyungsoo93 : ini udah lanjut^^

yoo araa : thanks for waiting. Mystery(?) tentang sulli ada di chapt 1 ini ;D

XOXO KimCloud : Gwencanha. kamu review 'Ayo ayo dilanjut' aja aku udah seneng koq :D

SuJuXOXO91 : Krystal udah mainstream (loh?), lagian nesu nyari cast nya yang tampangnya innocent gitu. thanks udah review^^


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle: Red Night

Lenght: Chaptered

Genre: Fiction, romance, school life, Vampire

Rating: T

Main cast:

- Do Kyungsoo (GS)

- Kim Jongin

Support cast:

- Byun Baekhyun (GS)

- Park Chanyeol

- Xi Luhan (GS)

- Oh Sehun

- Choi Sulli

Disclaimer: EXO punya Tuhan, keluarga dan SME, sedangkan cerita punya saya *pacarnya Lulu**Plaaakkk* 

**Peek-a-boo :) Nesu is back...! Sesuai janji, Nesu bakal update chap 2 nya pas ulang tahun uri baby maknae, Oh sehun Yehettttt. BTW, saengil chukkae thehunnie oppa, succes for Comeback. I'm really-really got 'overdose' because of you and the teaser *Someone call the doctor* LOL **

**Makasih buat yang udah review, follow, favorite dan segala macam. Your support is just like a great power for me *egh?* So don't forget to R&R **

**Enjoy it :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Ke..kenapa kau menceritakannya padaku?", tanya kyungsoo. Chanyeol kemudian tersenyum penuh pengertian._

"_Aku ingin kau tak terlalu memasukkan ucapannya ke dalam hati. Jongin...dia sebenarnya membutuhkan kasih sayang dan perhatian dari seseorang, jadi aku melihat itu ada pada dirimu kyungie.", mata kyungsoo berubah sendu, dia menundukkan kepalanya._

"_Kurasa aku tak bisa mengerti dengannya. Maafkan aku.", kyungsoo membuka pintu dan berlari ke asrama meninggalkan chanyeol yang menatap sedih ke arah bayangan kyungsoo yang sudah menghilang._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

At XOXO High School...

"Ah, Baek, kenapa kau terlambat datang, huh?", tanya luhan saat Baekhyun baru sampai dikelasnya.

"Aku lupa mengerjakan PR dari Lee sonsaengnim, jadi aku buru-buru membuatnya.", baekhyun terkekeh.

"Mana Kyungsoo?", tanya luhan lagi. Baekhyun melihat ke arah kursi kyungsoo yang kosong. Kemudian dia mengalihkan tatapan nya pada Jongin yang ternyata sudah masuk hari ini.

"Dia belum datang? Aneh sekali, tadi dia bilang ingin pergi duluan..."

"Benarkah? Pergi kemana dia? Aku jadi khawatir.", ucap Luhan.

Jongin berpura-pura tidur, walaupun dia bisa mendengar percakapan mereka dengan jelas. Setelah pelajaran hari ini berakhir, baekhyun dan chanyeol menelfon kyungsoo untuk memastikan dia sudah ada diasrama atau belum, tapi ponselnya dimatikan. Sementara itu luhan dan sehun juga sudah mencoba menelfonnya.

"Hannie, kau sudah coba menggunakan telepatimu?"

"Sehun-ah, kau tahu kan itu percuma? Aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran kyungsoo.", Sehun mengangguk sambil memonyongkan bibirnya imut, dia melirik ke arah jongin yang terlihat seperti tidak peduli apa-apa, padahal itu adalah salahnya.

'_Aisssss, mereka bersikap seperti aku yang salah_.', batin jongin sambil menyandang tas nya dan keluar.

"Yaaaa! Tentu saja ini salahmu. Kau tidak khawatir dengannya? Padahal dia selalu mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau tak tahu?", omel luhan karna dia baru saja membaca pikiran Jongin, langkah jongin terhenti. Dia terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu tapi sesaat kemudian jongin menghilang, dia sudah berada didalam mobilnya sekarang. Namja itu kembali mengingat percakapannya dengan kyungsoo kemarin. Ya, dia tau dia memang bersalah. Tapi jongin tidak bisa memberitahukan kyungsoo tentang kejadian yang sebenarnya. Karna ia takut, kyungsoo akan membencinya.

Pertama, jongin harus mencari dimana keberadaan kyungsoo, untuk memastikan apa kah gadis itu baik-baik saja sekarang. Jongin menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan sekolah itu.

Jongin terlihat sedikit frustasi karna sudah 1 jam lebih dia mencari, tapi dia masih belum bisa menemukan kyungsoo. Dia memutuskan untuk kembali mencarinya disekitar asrama, tapi saat tiba didepan sana, Jongin melihat seorang gadis yang sedang berjalan tertunduk ke arah asrama. Jongin memberhentikan mobilnya tepat disamping gadis itu, lalu dia membuka kaca jendela mobil itu.

"Masuklah.", ucap jongin dengan suara bass milik nya. Gadis itu, kyungsoo, sedikit terkejut tapi dia memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam mobil itu. Beberapa saat suasana menjadi hening, jongin masih mencari-cari kata yang tepat agar tidak menyinggung perasaan kyungsoo lagi. Sedangkan kyungsoo masih diam menatap lurus ke depan, akhirnya kyungsoo memutuskan untuk memberi kesempatan pada jongin agar memberikan penjelasan atau permintaan maaf padanya, walau kyungsoo tidak terlalu berharap.

"Maafkan aku.", ucap jongin singkat, kyungsoo menoleh ke arah jongin, matanya membulat, karna ini adalah permintaan maaf yang pertama kali diucapkan oleh seorang Kim Jongin padanya, walaupun selama ini Jongin memang tak pernah membuat kesalahan padanya.

"Aniya, kau tidak perlu minta maaf jongin-ah. Aku mungkin sudah melakukan sesuatu yang salah kemarin."

"Kau tidak salah apa-apa, aku marah padamu tanpa sebab dan sudah menyakiti hatimu. Maaf karna sudah membentakmu kemarin.", Kyungsoo sedikit tersenyum. Sesaat kemudian suasana kembali hening, jongin memberanikan dirinya untuk kembali bertanya. "Kemana saja kau hari ini?"

"Hmmm...aku pergi berkeliling kota, makan direstoran yang enak, lalu makan ice cream di pinggir sungai Han. Sangat menyenangkan, kapan-kapan kau juga harus mencobanya.", ucap kyungsoo sambil tersenyum, begitu pula dengan jongin.

"Jangan membolos lagi, Seperti bukan dirimu saja."

"Arasseo. Ah, aku harus masuk, baekhyun bisa mengamuk padaku.", kyungsoo membuka pintu mobil itu, tapi tiba-tiba jongin menahan tangannya.

"Kyungsoo-ya..."

"Ung?", tanya kyungsoo heran. Entah kenapa, dia selalu merasa aneh jika tangannya menyentuh kulit dingin Jongin yang terasa seperti mayat.

"Apa kau sudah memaafkanku?", kyungsoo terlihat berpikir saat mendengar pertanyaan jongin.

"Ummm...baiklah, Aku akan memaafkanmu tapi sebagai syaratnya berikan padaku lima kupon.", tiba-tiba saja ide itu terlintas dipikiran kyungsoo.

"Kupon? Kupon apa?"

"Aku akan menggunakannya saat aku ingin meminta sesuatu dari mu."

"Sesuatu seperti apa?", Jongin masih belum mengerti.

"Misalnya, Kalau aku bertanya sesuatu, kau harus menjawabnya dengan jujur, kalau aku ingin meminta mu melakukan sesuatu, kau harus melakukannya."

"Mwo? kau akan memaafkan ku dengan syarat seperti itu?"

"Kalau tidak mau ya sudah.", kyungsoo keluar dari mobil itu.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku akan memberikanmu kupon itu.", jawab jongin sedikit ketus. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum menang.

"Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu, berhati-hati lah dijalan. Sampai jumpa.", kyungsoo segera berlalu meninggalkan jongin yang sedang tersenyum. Sepertinya masalah mereka sudah terselesaikan sekarang, walaupun jongin harus mengabulkan permintaan dari kyungsoo, sebenarnya kyungsoo sudah memaafkannya. Terlihat sangat kekanak-kanakkan memang, tapi entah kenapa jongin tidak menolaknya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Setelah pelajaran Cho seonsaengnim berakhir, tiba-tiba seorang gadis masuk ke dalam kelas itu, dan mendekati seseorang yang sedang ia cari. Sedangkan wajah orang yang dicari itu menyiratkan sedikit ketakutan dan juga kebencian. Dia ingin menghilang saat ini juga, tapi gadis itu, Choi Sulli bisa menghentikan kekuatan khusus yang dimiliki oleh orang lain untuk sementara waktu. Termasuk Jongin, yang saat ini tidak bisa menggunakan teleportasinya.

"Jongin oppa, jangan kabur lagi. Aku mohon bicara lah denganku sebentar.", sulli memasang tampang memelas nya. Sementara itu jongin hanya memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Sedangkan semua mata tengah tertuju ke arah mereka, begitu juga dengan kyungsoo.

"Pergilah sekarang juga!", bentak jongin.

"Ikuti aku atau aku akan memberitahukan tentang semua rahasia kita pada mereka?", Sulli berbisik. Jongin berdiri lalu mendorong meja nya dengan kasar, ia berjalan keluar kelas diikuti oleh sulli di belakang. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya. Entah kenapa perasaannya menjadi tidak enak jika berada di dekat gadis itu.

Sementara itu disebuah ruangan kelas yang kosong,

"Apa mau mu?"

"Kenapa kau bersikap begitu padaku? Sejak kau meninggalkanku, aku hanya memikirkanmu setiap hari. Kau tidak merindukanku? Oppa, aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku merindukan...darahmu.", sulli tersenyum. Jongin mendecih.

"Pergilah, sebelum aku membunuhmu disini. Kau hanyalah seorang penghianat, mengubahku menjadi makhluk menjijikan seperti ini."

"Aku tidak menghianatimu oppa, aku melakukan itu karna aku ingin kau menjadi milikku selamanya, aku mencintaimu jongin oppa. Jadi, kembalilah kesisiku, dan mencintaiku seperti dulu."

"Omong kosong, aku tak pernah mencintaimu!", Jongin membentak lagi.

"Baiklah, jika kau tak mau, aku tak akan memaksakannya. Tapi Kenapa kau terlihat pucat? Kau sudah lama tak minum? Kemarilah, kau bisa menghisap darahku."

"Tidak akan.", ucap jongin dingin. Sulli masih memaksakan senyumnya.

"Ah, iya, siapa namanya? Kyu..kyung..kyungsoo? Kau menyukainya?"

"Jangan sentuh dia, atau kau akan menerima akibatnya.", Jongin lalu menghilang, setelah kekuatannya kembali. Sedangkan sulli kini menyeringai dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

* * *

Sampai saat ini kyungsoo sudah menggunakan 3 'kupon' nya, yang pertama adalah, ketika kyungsoo menanyakan hubungan jongin dan sulli dimasa lalu. Tapi kuponnya terbuang percuma karna jongin tak mau bercerita sedikitpun. '_Aku akan memberitahukanmu nanti_.', begitulah jawabannya. Kupon yang kedua dia gunakan saat kyungsoo menanyakan musik yang disukai oleh jongin, lagi-lagi jawabannya tidak memuaskan, '_Aku tidak suka mendengarkan musik._'. yang ketiga adalah, kyungsoo mengajak Jongin pergi ke sungai Han untuk makan es krim, tapi karna jongin tidak suka atau lebih tepatnya tidak bisa makan itu, Jongin menolak untuk pergi kesana. Kyungsoo pun merajuk tak jelas, padahal dia berencana untuk mentraktir namja itu.

"Yaaaa! Kupon ku jadi sia-sia, kau harus menurutinya jongin-ah, atau aku tak akan memaafkanmu!", kyungsoo mengomel saat mereka sudah sampai didepan asramanya. Jongin memutuskan untuk mengantar gadis itu pulang karna baekhyun sedang pergi keluar dengan chanyeol, entah kemana.

"Aku tak pernah menyetujui tentang itu."

"Ah sudahlah, kau menyebalkan.", kyungsoo keluar dari mobil itu dan langsung masuk ke dalam asramanya tanpa menghiraukan panggilan jongin.

Keesokan harinya, mereka ke sekolah seperti biasa. Kyungsoo dan luhan hanya bisa menatap heran melihat pemandangan yang ada didekat sana, baekhyun dan chanyeol sedang bermesraan. Mereka memang biasa setiap hari bermesraan, tapi kali ini berbeda, pikir kyungsoo dan luhan.

"Yikeessss, apa mereka berdua sedang kerasukan roh halus?", ucap kyungsoo pada luhan.

"Eoh,sepertinya mereka jadian tadi malam."

"Aisssss, menggelikan.", luhan tertawa mendengar ucapan kyungsoo.

"Menurutku sangat manis, kau hanya belum pernah merasakannya kyungie.", Oh mulai lagi, pikir kyungsoo sambil memutar bola matanya. Kemudian Jongin masuk ke kelas. "Kau harus mencari namja chingu, kyungie. Kau cantik, pasti banyak laki-laki yang menyukaimu. Apa perlu aku kenalkan pada seseorang?", Luhan sengaja membesarkan volume suaranya agar Jongin bisa mendengarnya. Kyungsoo memukul pelan lengan luhan.

"Luhannie, wajahmu pucat. Kau belum makan?", tanya kyungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Benarkah? aku sudah makan tadi.", '_Ah, kyungie, tentu saja wajah vampire itu pucat_.', batin luhan dalam hati.

"Eoh, seonsaengnim datang.", bisik kyungsoo lalu ia kembali ke kursinya yang diduduki baekhyun.

Setelah pelajaran hari itu berakhir, mereka bersiap untuk pulang, kyungsoo terpaksa harus pulang sendiri, karna baekhyun dan chanyeol ingin pergi berjalan-jalan atau mungkin 'berkencan' sebentar. Sementara itu, Jongin masih belum pulang karna sulli kembali ingin menemuinya lagi. Setelah sekolah itu sepi dan semua murid Moon class sudah pulang, sulli menemui jongin dikelas.

"Apa lagi?", ekspresi Jongin masih datar seperti biasanya. Gadis bernama sulli itu tersenyum, ia tampak jauh lebih pucat dari biasanya.

"Aku lapar."

"Aku tidak peduli.", Jongin pergi meninggalkan gadis itu, tapi langkahnya kembali terhenti.

"Kalau kau tak mau, aku bisa mencari orang lain untuk ku hisap darahnya. Kyungsoo, dimana dia? Apa dia sudah pulang?", Jongin mengepalkan tinjunya.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan pernah sentuh dia!"

"Aku sedang malas mencari mangsa lain Jongin oppa. Tapi Sepertinya gadis itu cukup manis. Atau kau ingin menggantikannya?", Jongin kembali mengingat saat dimana sulli mengubahnya menjadi vampire. Jongin menjadi ragu, disatu sisi dia tak mau jika kyungsoo menjadi sama seperti mereka, disisi lain dia tidak ingin darahnya dihisap untuk yang ke dua kalinya, karna itu akan membuatnya semakin lemah dan tak bisa melawan gadis itu. Tapi jongin bukanlah laki-laki lemah jika sudah menyangkut dengan orang yang harus 'dilindunginya'.

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan pernah melakukan ini padanya. Kalau kau mendektinya, aku tak akan segan-segan membunuhmu.", jawab jongin pasti. Sulli mengangguk penuh kemenangan, walaupun ancaman yang keluar dari mulut jongin terasa menembus jantungnya itu. Perlahan Dia mulai mendekati jongin.

"Astaga, ponselku mana? Aiissss...jangan-jangan tertinggal didalam laci meja?", kyungsoo berhenti dalam perjalanannya menuju asrama karna menyadari ponselnya tertinggal disekolah. Kyungsoo berbalik menuju sekolahnya, walaupun sudah malam dan mungkin orang disekolah sudah tidak ada, gadis itu memberanikan diri dan melenyapkan rasa takutnya. Setelah berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah dan menuju kelasnya, langkah kyungsoo terhenti saat ia mendengar suara orang yang sedang berbicara entah dimana. Kyungsoo menyadari kalau suara itu berasal dari kelasnya. Dia lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan yang ada disebelah kelas itu, tapi dipisahkan oleh lorong. Dari sana kyungsoo bisa melihat ruang kelasnya dengan jelas melalui kaca jendela. '_Jongin_?', kyungsoo melihat Jongin tengah berbicara dengan seseorang, tapi dia tidak bisa melihat orang itu karna terhalangi oleh tembok. Tapi tak lama kemudian, dia melihat sosok seorang gadis yang berjalan mendekati jongin, '_Sulli_?', kyungsoo bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa yang sedang mereka lakukan disana tanpa mengalihkan tatapan penasarannya. Tiba-tiba sulli menarik kerah baju jongin, terlihat tangan mungil gadis itu melingkar dileher jongin, mata kyungsoo membulat mulutnya menganga. Tak hanya itu, kyungsoo juga melihat bola mata jongin yang berubah menjadi merah semerah darah ketika sulli membenamkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher jongin. Kyungsoo ingin sekali berteriak, tapi tiba-tiba dia mendengar teriakkan Jongin, dia terlihat sangat kesakitan, kyungsoo segera menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya, dia tidak mempercayai apa yang sedang dia lihat saat ini. Kyungsoo segera mengeluarkan perisainya, agar mereka tak menyadari kehadiran kyungsoo disana.

'_Vampire_...?', ucap kyungsoo lirih, tubuhnya bergetar, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Jongin masih mengerang kesakitan disana, membuat kyungsoo merinding mendengarnya, dia ingin sekali menolong Jongin, tapi tubuhnya terlalu susah untuk digerakkan seperti ada lem yang menempel erat dibawah sepatunya, Wajah jongin terlihat sudah sangat lemas sekarang, mata merahnya juga terlihat sayu. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, sulli melepaskan kepalanya dari sana, jongin terduduk lemas, kyungsoo tidak bisa melihatnya lagi karna terhalang oleh dinding kelas itu, sesaat kemudian Sulli keluar dari sana dengan mulut yang berlumuran darah, kyungsoo segera menyembunyikan tubuhnya dengan berjongkok didekat meja. Untung saja Sulli tidak menyadari kehadirannya disana. Kyungsoo menangis dalam diam, dia menutup mulutnya semakin erat agar tidak terisak. Dia harap dia hanya sedang bermimpi buruk saat ini. Kemudian, terdengar bunyi ponsel dari dalam sana. Itu adalah bunyi ponsel kyungsoo, mungkin baekhyun sedang mencarinya sekarang. Kyungsoo memberanikan diri untuk berdiri, walaupun kakinya masih bergetar dan susah digerakkan sebagai respon dari rasa takutnya yang terlalu berlebihan, dia memutuskan untuk berlari sampai ke asrama, dia tak berani melihat Jongin yang masih berada dikelas saat ini. Kyungsoo berlari sekuat yang ia bisa, berharap tak bertemu dengan Sulli yang sekarang entah berada dimana, tapi tiba-tiba kyungsoo menabrak seseorang didepannya. Dia tidak melihat orang itu, karna terlalu takut, kyungsoo semakin terisak. Tubuh nya bergetar. Nafasnya juga tersengal-sengal.

"Kyungie, kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?", kyungsoo kenal dengan suara berat itu, Chanyeol. Tapi Kyungsoo masih takut, dia mencoba memberontak dengan orang yang sedang memegangi pundaknya itu.

"Kyungie, tenanglah, ini aku baekhyun dan chanyeol.", baekhyun sekarang memeluk temannya itu, hingga merasa kyungsoo sudah cukup tenang sekarang. Nafas nya masih tersengal-sengal, beberapa kali dia terisak. Tapi air mata kyungsoo sudah berhenti sekarang. Tubuhnya tampak lemas.

"Baekhyun, aku mau pulang...", baekhyun tersontak kaget, karna tak biasanya kyungsoo memanggilnya dengan 'Baekhyun.'. Matanya ikut berkaca-kaca.

Setelah sampai diasrama, kyungsoo masih terdiam, dia masih tidak mau bicara dengan siapapun, baekhyun sangat khawatir, walaupun dia sering melihat pandangan kosong temannya itu saat sedang bad mood ataupun sedih, tapi sepertinya kali ini berbeda, dia terlihat seperti orang yang sedang mengalami trauma berat. Baekhyun lalu menyuruh kyungsoo untuk tidur. Mungkin setelah bangun besok, kyungsoo bisa kembali segar.

"Gwenchana kyungie?", tanya baekhyun saat melihat kyungsoo tengah memakai seragamnya untuk pergi ke sekolah. Sedangkan baekhyun sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi, dia sudah menyuruh kyungoo untuk beristirahat untuk hari ini. Tapi gadis itu menolaknya. Wajah kyungsoo masih terlihat murung.

"Aku tidak apa baek. Kau duluan saja pergi, chanyeol sudah datang menjemputmu."

"Ayo pergi bersama, aku akan menunggumu, eoh?"

"Aniya, aku sedang ingin berjalan sendiri, kau duluan saja, tidak apa."

"Benarkah tidak apa? Baiklah kalau begitu, berhati-hatilah dijalan.", kyungsoo hanya mengangguk menanggapi ucapan baekhyun, yang sudah berangkat dengan chanyeol. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia juga sudah bersiap untuk pergi ke sekolahnya. Dia tetap memaksakan diri untuk berangkat ke sekolah walaupun badannya masih lemas.

Setelah sampai beberapa meter didepan gerbang, kyungsoo menghentikan langkah nya, karna melihat pemandangan yang seperti biasa dilihatnya, para siswi Sun Class sedang berteriak saat mobil sport merah dan hitam datang. Kyungsoo hanya menatap pemandangan itu dari jauh, dia tetap mematung disana menatap ke arah namja yang baru saja keluar dari mobilnya, dan Jongin yang menyadari itu pun ikut memandang ke arah kyungsoo dengan tatapan heran, '_Mengapa dia hanya berdiri disana_?', batin jongin. Kyungsoo cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya atau lebih tepatnya lagi dia berbalik menjauhi sekolah itu. Setelah itu terdengar teriakan siswi yang semakin keras saat jongin berusaha mengejar kyungsoo dan berusaha membelah sekumpulan orang itu tapi kerumunan itu menahannya. Jongin menyerah saat menyadari sosok kyungsoo sudah tidak ada disana. '_Mungkin dia lupa membawa buku nya_.', pikir jongin.

"Kyungsoo mana?", tanya Luhan saat dia sampai dikelas kepada baekhyun.

"Dia bilang dia akan berangkat sebentar lagi. Ah iya, Kyungsoo terlihat begitu menyedihkan sejak kemarin dia sangat ketakutan, aku jadi mencemaskannya."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Entahlah, tadi malam aku dan chanyeol pergi keluar sebentar setelah pulang dari sekolah, saat kembali ke asrama, ternyata kyungsoo tidak berada disana. Kemudian kami berdua pergi mencarinya ke sekolah. Saat kami sampai digerbang, tiba-tiba saja kyungsoo berlari dari dalam gedung sekolah, dia terlihat seperti habis dikejar hantu. Dia juga terlihat sangat ketakutan dan menangis. Tapi sampai sekarang dia tidak mau bercerita dan hanya diam saja jika aku tanya.", setelah baekhyun bicara panjang lebar, jongin masuk kekelas.

"Benarkah? apa sesuatu terjadi dengan kyungsoo tadi malam? Kau tidak bersama dengannya kemarin, jongin?", tanya luhan menatap pemuda yang terlihat sedang banyak pikiran itu.

"Tidak, memangnya kenapa?", tanya jongin, baekhyun terpaksa mengulang lagi ceritanya dari awal. Setelah mendengar itu, Jongin langsung berlari keluar kelas lebih tepatnya dia pergi ke parkiran, menyalakan mobil lalu pergi mencari kyungsoo.

'_Mungkin dia masih berada disekitar sini_.', batin Jongin sambil melemparkan pandangannya ke semua arah, berharap dia menemukan sosok seorang Do kyungsoo. Jongin kembali mengingat cerita baekhyun tadi, '_Apa kyungsoo melihatnya bersama dengan sulli tadi malam_?', perasaan jongin semakin tak karuan, dia takut jika gadis itu sudah mengetahui semuanya dan pergi menjauhinya seperti sekarang ini. Jongin bahkan tak pernah membayangkan bagaimana rasanya hidup beribu-ribu tahun tanpa melihat gadis itu, '_lebih baik aku mati_', pikir jongin.

Sesaat kemudian, Jongin melihat kyungsoo di halte dan sedang menaiki sebuah bus, Jongin mengikuti bus itu hingga kini dia sampai di bawah jembatan dekat sungai Han. Dia menghentikan mobilnya beberapa meter dari Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk menatapi sungai Han dengan pandangan kosongnya. Jongin tidak berani keluar karna sinar matahari senja yang akan segera tenggelam itu terlihat begitu menyengat, seperti akan mengulitinya hidup-hidup. Jongin mengambil ponselnya bermaksud ingin mengirim pesan singkat pada kyungsoo. Sesaat kemudian, kyungsoo merasakan ada getaran yang berasal dari ponselnya, ia lalu membuka lockscreen ponselnya dan memperlihatkan sebuah icon berbentuk ampolp dilayarnya, kyungsoo menekan icon itu sehingga pesan tersebut muncul.

**From: Kim Jongin. 17:03.**

'_**Kau dimana? Kenapa tidak masuk**_**?'**

Kyungsoo tak berniat sedikitpun untuk membalas pesan dari orang yang sedang dihindarinya itu, dia memasukkan ponselnya lagi ke dalam tas. Beberapa saat kemudian, ponselnya kembali bergetar, kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas berat lalu membaca pesan yang baru saja masuk kedalam ponselnya.

**From: Kim Jongin. 17:10**

'_**Kenapa tidak dibalas? Kau sedang menghindariku?**_**'**

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya saat membaca pesan singkat itu. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun sekarang, kyungsoo hanya ingin menenangkan pikirannya. Beberapa menit kemudian, ponselnya kembali bergetar, tapi kali ini ada sebuah panggilan masuk. Kyungsoo melihat layar ponsel nya sekilas. '_Kim Jongin_'. Dia hanya membiarkan ponsel itu bergetar hingga si penelfon merasa bosan karna telfonnya tidak diangkat. Dan sampai saat ini jongin sudah mencoba untuk menghubungi kyungsoo sebanyak 15 kali, tapi tetap saja tidak diangkat.

"Huft, apa pedulimu kim jongin...", Ucap kyungsoo lirih sambil mematikan ponselnya, karna entah kenapa hatinya sakit saat mendengar suara getaran ponsel itu.

"Aku peduli padamu.", tiba-tiba sebuah suara bass yang sangat kyungsoo kenal menyapa indera pendengarannya dan mengalir ke jantungnya sehingga membuat benda itu memompakan darah dengan begitu cepat ke seluruh tubuhnya. Kyungsoo sedikit merinding, mengetahui orang-yang-sedang-dia-hindari ada dibelakangnya dan mendengar ucapannya barusan. Kyungsoo ingin sekali kabur pada saat ini, tapi itu hanya lah sebuah usaha yang sia-sia, karna jongin bisa saja mengejarnya dengan teleportasi. Sesaat matanya kembali berair, membentuk sebuah bendungan yangsepertinya akan jebol sebentar lagi.

"Pergilah.", ucap kyungsoo lemah. Jongin mendekati gadis itu, dia bisa melihat tubuh kyungsoo yang gemetar dan wajahnya terlihat sedikit ketakutan. Dalam hatinya, jongin mengutuk dirinya sendiri karna sudah membuat gadis itu seperti ini.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu?", ucap Jongin lembut. Dia duduk disamping kyungsoo yang memandang kearah lain, menyembunyikan air matanya, yang menurut kyungsoo 'memalukan' itu. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan isakan yang ingin keluar dari bibirnya.

Jongin mengarahkan tangannya dengan ragu-ragu untuk meraih dagu kyungsoo, berharap dia menatap kearahnya. Tapi kyungsoo menepis tangannya. Pipinya sudah basah karna air mata. Jongin sedikit terkejut dengan sikap kyungsoo yang tak biasa itu. Kyungsoo mulai terisak, bukan karna takut atau apa tapi karna dia menyadari sikapnya pada Jongin, ini bukan keinginannya, tapi sesuatu dalam diri kyungsoo berusaha untuk memberontak karna kenyataan yang tidak masuk akal yang baru saja diketahuinya.

"Bisakah aku menggunakan kuponku yang ke empat?", tanya kyungsoo yang sudah berhenti menangis, membuat jongin memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya pada kyungsoo.

"Kalau kau menyuruhku pergi, aku tak akan pergi.", ucap jongin. Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu."

"A..Apa?", tanya jongin sedikit penasaran.

"Aku selalu bertanya-tanya pada diriku sendiri karna aku tidak pernah berani untuk menanyakan padamu tentang ini, kenapa kulitmu begitu dingin seperti orang yang baru berendam dalam air es. Lalu aku juga berpikir kenapa aku tak pernah melihatmu makan atau minum sesuatu. Setelah aku memikirkannya begitu lama dan akhirnya aku menyadari satu hal, Kau...", Kyungsoo menggantung pertanyaannya. Dia membuka Jepit rambut yang sedang dipakainya. Jongin hanya bisa diam dan menerka apa yang akan dilakukan oleh kyungsoo. Jepitan dari besi itu dia arahkan ke jari manisnya dan...

'_Aakkkk._..', kyungsoo meringis kesakitan saat benda yang sedikit tajam itu menggores kulit jari manisnya, membuat segaris kulit tipis itu terbuka, lalu mengeluarkan cairan berwarna merah dari dalamnya. Jongin terdiam menahan bau yang menggoda penciumannya itu. Sesuatu didalam dirinya memberontak, tapi dengan sekuat tenaga dia berusaha melawannya. Ya,Kyungsoo mungkin sudah mengetahuinya, pikir jongin. Mulut kyungsoo terbuka dia melanjutkan pertanyaannya yang sempat digantung tadi.

"Kau...adalah vampire?", tanya kyungsoo lirih, mata sendu Jongin membulat. Sementara itu, darah yang keluar di jari manis kyungsoo semakin banyak.

"Pabo-ya...", ucap jongin setengah berbisik, dia tersenyum lembut, membuat kyungsoo tercengang. Jongin meraih tangan kyungsoo yang dia lukai tadi, lalu memerhatikan darah segar yang masih keluar disana. "Kau bodoh, kenapa melakukan ini untuk bertanya tentang hal itu padaku?", jongin kembali menuntun jari itu mendekati bibirnya, Kyungsoo terkejut dan menarik tangannya, tapi kekuatan tangan Jongin lebih besar tentunya.

"Jangan takut, aku sedang menjawab pertanyaanmu", ucap Jongin lagi.

Tidak, Jongin tidak akan memakan gadis ini atau pun mengubahnya, dia hanya ingin 'mencicipi' cairan merah menggoda itu. Sejenak, jongin menghirup aroma yang dikeluarkan dari jari kyungsoo, begitu manis. Dia mulai membuka mulutnya dan bibirnya menyentuh jari manis kyungsoo, membuat gadis itu sedikit merinding dan meringis menahan rasa perih dijarinya. Jongin menjilati darah segar yang masih setia bertengger disana dan sedikit mengemutnya. Sejenak, Kyungsoo yang seolah-olah terhipnotis oleh tindakkan Jongin tadi, kini sudah kembali mendapatkan kesadarannya, dia menarik tangannya dan segera berdiri, dia menatap Jongin yang juga menatap intens mata kyungsoo.

"Neh, aku vampire.", ucap Jongin tegas, seakan dia tidak ingin lagi menyembunyikannya dari gadis itu. Mata kyungsoo berubah sendu, air mata kembali mengaliri pipinya. Kyungsoo berusaha menyeret kakinya dan badannya yang gontai untuk segera pergi dari 'mimpi buruk' itu. 'Ini tak masuk akal', hanya kalimat itu yang ada dipikirannya saat ini. Jongin menahan pergelangan tangan kyungsoo sehingga langkahnya terhenti, kyungsoo hanya berusaha melawan dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya, sampai Jongin menariknya kedalam pelukannya yang cukup erat, membuat kyungsoo tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Dengan pandangannya yang mulai nanar serta kesadaran yang semakin menurun.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Jongin langsung menggendong kyungsoo dan membawanya masuk kedalam mobil. Dia menjalankan mobil itu menuju rumahnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Pikirannya sangat kalud saat ini. Beberapa saat kemudian akhirnya mereka pun sampai didepan rumah itu, Ny. Park membukakan pintu dan terlihat sangat panik begitu melihat tubuh kyungsoo yang digendong oleh Jongin.

"Aku akan membawanya ke kamarku.", Jongin lalu membawa kyungsoo ke kamarnya diikuti oleh Ny Park dibelakangnya.

"Astaga, Kyungsoo kenapa Jongie?", tanya khawatir setelah Jongin meletakkan tubuh kyungsoo diatas kasur dan menyelimutinya.

"Dia sangat shock karna mengetahui bahwa aku adalah vampire."

"Kau memberitahunya?", tanya lembut.

"Aniya, dia mengetahuinya sendiri eomeonim.", hanya mengangguk pelan, lalu dia menelfon chanyeol yang masih berada disekolah untuk cepat pulang nanti.

* * *

Kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan-lahan, lalu mengedip beberapa kali. Kepalanya terasa begitu pusing karna sepertinya dia tertidur cukup lama. Dia meregangkan otot otot badannya yang kaku, tapi sesuatu yang dingin menghimpit perutnya, kyungsoo tidak terlalu memperdulikannya karna itu terasa sangat nyaman menurutnya. Kesadaran kyungsoo kini sudah kembali sepenuhnya, dia memutarkan kepala ke arah kiri dengan pelan, dan menyadari jika itu bukanlah kamarnya, kyungsoo mencoba memastikan lagi tempat dimana dia berada sekarang, lalu ia putarkan kepalanya kearah kanan dan...menemukan wajah Jongin yang sedang tertidur dan hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajahnya. Kyungsoo menelan ludah kasar, dia ingin sekali berteriak, tapi takut membangunkan orang yang tidur setengah memeluknya itu. Pelan-pelan kyungsoo melepaskan tangan jongin yang dengan seenaknya melingkar di perutnya. Dia melirik sebentar ke arah jam dinding disana. Jam 07:00 pagi. Saat sudah berhasil melepaskan tangan Jongin, kyungsoo diam-diam beranjak dari sana, namun sebelum kakinya berhasil menginjakkan lantai, sebuah tangan menangkap lengannya dan menarik tubuh mungil itu kembali, pipi dan sebagian badan kyungsoo menyentuh permukaan dingin, Ya, Jongin memelukknya sambil tidur. Kyungsoo kesusahan mengangkat tubuhnya karna kedua tangan Jongin memeluk pinggangnya.

"Kau sudah bangun kyungie?", tanya jongin serak, matanya masih terpejam.

"A...Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku!", teriak kyungsoo sambil memukul lengan Jongin, membuat namja itu langsung membuka mata sekaligus melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menjauh dari kasur itu, wajahnya terlihat sedikit ketakutan, dia menundukkan wajahnya. Sesaat kemudian, kyungsoo kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongin, tapi dia sudah tidak ada diatas kasur itu lagi. Melainkan Jongin sudah berada dibelakangnya membuat kyungsoo mematung.

"Kau takut padaku karna aku vampire?", Jongin berbisik tepat ditelinga kanan kyungsoo, nafasnya yang dingin menggelitik kulit leher kyungsoo. "Kalau kau takut, aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi selain berdiri dibawah sinar matahari dan menghilang dari pandanganmu.", Jongin berjalan kearah pintu bermaksud seolah-olah ingin membuktikan perkataannya, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat tangan mungil kyungsoo menarik ujung bajunya.

"A...aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa-apa sekarang. Aku juga bingung harus menunjukkan ekpresi seperti apa...", ucap kyungsoo lirih. Jongin tersenyum, dia sangat suka mendengar suara kyungsoo yang lembut itu. Jongin membalikkan badannya menghadap kyungsoo yang masih menundukkan kepala. Lalu menatap gadis itu.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti akan menghisap darahmu?", mendengar itu, kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya, memperhatikan raut wajah Jongin yang sedikit melunak. "Maaf, karna telah membuatmu takut seperti ini, kyungsoo. Aku sudah berjanji, bahwa aku tak akan pernah menghisap ataupun mengubahmu. Walau harusku akui, darah mu benar-benar manis dan menggodaku. Tapi percayalah, aku, chanyeol, sehun dan luhan tak akan menyakitimu.", Mata kyungsoo membulat.

"C...chanyeol, sehun dan luhan...juga vampire?", kyungsoo menutup mulutnya yang menganga dengan kedua telapak tangannya karna tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh jongin. Jongin mengangguk. Dia menarik pergelangan tangan kyungsoo dan membawanya ke sebuah sofa yang ada dikamar itu.

"Duduklah.", Jongin duduk terlebih dahulu diikuti oleh kyungsoo yang duduk disampingnya.

"Kau tau, alasan kenapa aku sangat membenci anak baru itu?", kyungsoo mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan jongin.

"Sulli dia adalah mantan kekasihku, dan dia jugalah vampire yang telah mengubahku dari manusia hingga menjadi makhluk menjijikan seperti ini. Untung saja chanyeol dan keluarga nya menolongku saat aku sedang sekarat waktu itu. Chanyeol itu adalah vampire jinak yang sudah kehilangan jiwa vampirenya, jadi dia tak minum darah lagi sama seperti ibunya, sedangkan ayah chanyeol adalah manusia."

"Be...benarkah?", kyungsoo kembali membulatkan matanya.

"Sedangkan luhan, sama sepertiku, dia bisa menahan nafsunya saat mencium bau darah. Kami hanya meminum darah dari kantong darah yang dibawakan oleh Appanya chanyeol yang adalah seorang dokter. Untuk sehun, diantara kami, dialah yang paling susah mengendalikan nafsu sebagai seorang penghisap darah, jadi berhati-hatilah padanya.", kyungsoo masih terdiam, mencerna setiap kata yang diucapkan oleh Jongin. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya jongin kembali tersenyum melihat wajah kyungsoo yang malah terlihat begitu imut baginya. Tangan kirinya menggapai pipi chubby kyungsoo dan mengelusnya lembut, kyungsoo terkejut dengan perlakuan Jongin dan mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah Jongin yang ternyata wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa centi. Kyungsoo terpaku, dia seperti tak bisa menghindar dari tatapan mata jongin. Wajah mereka terus mendekat, hingga hanya tersisa beberapa centi saja.

'_Cklekkk_', tiba-tiba pintu kamar jongin terbuka. Dan dengan seenaknya laki-laki dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata itu masuk sambil bergumam.

"Apa kyungie sudah bangun?...Eoh? kyungie kau sudah bangun? Ayo kebawah, aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu.", Chanyeol melenggang keluar setelah jongin memberikan deathglare karna merasa sudah digagalkan aksinya oleh chanyeol. Kyungsoo yang sedikit salah tingkah pun pergi keluar mengikuti chanyeol dengan wajah merona.

* * *

Sudah tiga minggu lebih berlalu sejak kyungsoo mengetahui identitas asli Jongin dan yang lainnya. Tapi baekhyun masih belum tahu, karna chanyeol melarang kyungsoo untuk memberitahunya. Sementara itu Jongin semakin hari semakin dekat dengan kyungsoo, mereka bahkan sering pergi dan pulang sekolah bersama. Hari itu mereka berdua bersiap untuk pulang bersama setelah Kyungsoo mengajari jongin beberapa pelajaran yang tidak dimengertinya. Langkah jongin terhenti saat dia melihat seseorang tengah berdiri disamping mobilnya, dia adalah Sulli. Jarak mereka saat ini bisa dibilang sedikit jauh. Kyungsoo pun ikut melirik ke arah tatapan jongin. Dia bisa merasakan perasaan sakit di hati jongin saat ini.

"Gwencanha?", tanya kyungsoo lembut.

"Aisssss, apa lagi yang diinginkannya?", jongin menghela nafasnya yang sejak tadi tertahan.

"Pergilah, temui dia. Aku akan menunggu disini."

"Aniya, kyungie. Aku benar-benar sudah tidak punya urusan apa-apa lagi dengannya. Sebaiknya kau menyarankan padaku sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya tak menemuiku lagi kyung.", kyungsoo terlihat sedikit berpikir. Namun tiba-tiba, jongin kembali bersuara. "Ah, aku tahu.", ucap jongin dengan pasti.

"Apa?", tanya kyungsoo penasaran.

"eummm...Tapi kau mau membantuku kan?"

"Tentu.", kyungsoo mengangguk yakin.

"Kalau begitu, berpura-puralah menjadi pacarku."

"M...mwo?", kyungsoo sedikit berteriak, tapi dia segera menutup mulutnya."

"Ssstttt...Aku bilang 'berpura-pura' kyungie..."

"Ah, neh...", kyungsoo menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Jadi, kau lihat tempat sampah disana?", jongin mengarahkan telunjuknya ke tempat sampah yang ada didekat tempat parkir itu. "Nah, kita berpura-pura mengobrol sambil bergandengan tangan lalu saat sudah sampai didekat tempat sampah itu kita berhenti, kau mengerti?"

"Neh, lalu?"

"Saat itu, kau tidak boleh melawan atau pun kabur dariku, eoh?", tanya Jongin.

"Melawan kenapa?"

"Sudalah, ayo. Ah tunggu sebentar. Nanti saat jalan, berpura-puralah kau tidak menyadarinya disana."

"Neh, arasseo, kim jongin ssi.", Kyungsoo tersenyum. Jongin langsung menggenggam tangannya erat. Dan berdoa semoga rencananya berhasil. Diliriknya kyungsoo yang sedikit tegang disebelahnya. Akhirnya mereka pun berjalan ke arah tempat parkir yang entah sejak kapan terasa begitu jauh, mungkin sejak mereka berjalan saling bergenggaman tangan? Jongin berbisik, tapi masih bisa didengar oleh kyungsoo.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku merasa begitu nyaman berada disamping seorang manusia. Perasaan yang membuatku ingin selalu melihatnya dan melindunginya selamanya...", Jantung kyungsoo mendadak ingin 'melompat' keluar dari tempatnya karna mendengar ucapan jongin yang tak biasa itu. Walaupun begitu, kyungsoo berusaha melawan rasa gugupnya dengan berpikir, '_Ini hanya pura-pura kyungsoo-ya, sadarlah, dia hanya berpura-pura mengatakan itu_'. Tanpa sadar, ternyata mereka sudah sampai didekat tong sampah berwarna kuning itu. Jongin menghentikan langkahnya, membuat orang disampingnya juga ikut terhenti.

"Aku mencintaimu...", tiba-tiba Jongin menarik bahu kyungsoo, sehingga mereka saling berhadapan. Tanpa menunggu lama, Jongin langsung menahan tengkuk kyungsoo dan mendorongnya sedikit kedepan, membuat bibir mereka bertemu. Dunia terasa seperti berhenti berputar, pikir kyungsoo. Dia teringat kembali dengan perkataan jongin agar tak melawannya atau pun kabur, ternyata ini.

Jongin memejamkan matanya, berbeda dengan mata kyungsoo yang kini terbelalak saat jongin memperdalam ciuman itu dan melumatnya penuh rasa haus akan kasih sayang. Tubuhnya terasa sedikit bergetar merasakan sengatan-sengatan kecil yang tercipta dari sentuhan yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan itu. Sementara itu, seseorang yang sejak tadi berada diparkiran itu dan melihatnya tanpa berkedip sedikitpun, ikut membulatkan matanya karna sebuah pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya. Sulli mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat.

Ciuman itu berlangsung cukup lama, namun kyungsoo merasa persediaan oksigen diparu-parunya kini sudah sangat menipis, dia memukul dada bidang Jongin agar namja itu melepaskannya. Jongin yang sepertinya terpaksa, akhirnya melepaskan tautan itu. Dilihatnya wajah kyungsoo yang memerah dan nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah mobilnya, sulli ternyata sudah tidak ada disana lagi.

"Ki...kita berhasil...", ucap Jongin terbata-bata. Kyungsoo yang seakan baru kembali ke alam sadarnya pun segera merespon.

"Eoh...Neh.", dia sangat malu dan rasanya ingin terjun dari lantai tingkat 100 saat ini juga, menyadari jika first kiss nya sudah 'dicuri'. Akhirnya mereka beranjak dari sana menuju asrama kyungsoo dengan suasana canggung menyelimuti mereka.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku.", kyungsoo membuka pintu mobil saat mereka sudah sampai didepan asrama. Tapi, dengan sigap tangan jongin menahan pergelangan gadis itu.

"K...kyungsoo-ya..."

"Eoh?", tanya kyungsoo yang sebenarnya sedang mati-matian menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya.

"Nggg...itu...aku,", belum sempat jongin menyelesaikan kata-katanya yang berantakan, kyungsoo langsung menyela.

"Ah...itu, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah janji untuk membantumu tadi, ja...jadi tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa Jongin-ah.", ucap kyungsoo tak kalah berantakan. Kyungsoo lalu segera masuk ke asrama meninggalkan Jongin yang sedang mengelus dada yang didalamnya terdapat jantung yang sejak tadi berdetak begitu cepat.

"_Aku sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya kyung_..."

.

.

.

TBC? Mungkin 

Chapter 2 selesai...! lumayan panjang kan? Ada kissing scene nya Kaisoo lagi..hahaha *gaje*

Nesu sebenernya ga terlalu mempermasalahin Silent Reader, karna mungkin mereka punya alasan tersendiri. It's okay, but I'm so happy if you leave a review even if it just "Lanjut thor" or something like "Fast Update please".

So, I'll never tired to say R&R please :) 

**Balesan Review**:

**Setyoningt** : Ini udah panjang belum ya?hihihi...ini udah update sesuai janji yg bertepatan sama ultahnya sehunnie. Thanks for review

**XOXO KimCloud** : Iya, Sulli itu mantannya si kkamjong. Ceritanya ga terlalu mirip sih sama Vampire knight, nesu Cuma ngambil beberapa bagian kayak Day class sama Night class gitu^^ Emaknya chanyeol bagusnya siapa ya? Soalnya nesu ga mikirin itu. *punya usul?*...Makasih udah review. Ini udah update :D

**puputkyungsoo** : Gak apa, lagian chapter 1 Cuma prologue kok. Thanks for review^^

**yesinta90** : Makasiiii...di chapter 1 belum, tapi di chap 2 ini Chanbaek udah jadian kok. Member EXO yang diceritain disini Cuma Kaisoo, Chanbaek, sama Hunhan aje, yang lain di Black class, tapi ga dimunculin orangnya...hehe. Ini udah update lagi^^

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw** : Iya, kai dingin banget sama Kyungie sampai-sampai kulitnya juga dingin *iyalah, dia vampire*, tapi ntar kai nya charming banget koq sama kyungsoo. Kai rada-rada trauma*eh?* kalo liat sulli, soalnya kan dia yang ngubah kai jadi vampire. Thanks udah review^^ 


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle: Red Night

Length: Chaptered

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Vampire, School life

Main Cast:

- Do Kyungsoo (GS)

- Kim Jongin

Support Cast:

- Byun Baekhyun

- Park Chanyeol

- Xi Luhan (GS)

- Oh Sehun

- Choi Sulli

Disclaimer: Semua Cast aslinya adalah ciptaan tuhan, emak bapak nya, dan SM ent juga. Tapi di ff ini semuanya punya Nesu *maksa*. Kalo ada kesamaan tokoh dan cerita, mungkin Cuma suatu kebetulan aja. I'm not a plagiator ;) No Bash

**Tadaaaaa! Nesu balek lagi dengan chapter 3, ada yang mau? *tebar-tebar ff***

**Makasih buat yang udah read, review, follow, & favorite di chapter yang kemaren, I'm so H.A.P.P.Y :D**

**Banyak yang bilang ceritanya lebih ke twilight gitu ya? Bisa jadi bisa jadi...hahaha**

**Tapi jujur aja, waktu buat ff ini Nesu ga pernah kepikiran sama film itu sedikitpun, ceritanya juga udah lupa karna udah lama banget ga nonton. Lagian nyari referensi tentang vampire juga rada-rada susah, jadi hanya mengandalkan yang ada dikhayalan aja *eh?***

**Langsung aja deh ya...This is it Red Night Chapter 3**

**Enjoy it guys :)**

**Warning:**

'_**Genderswitch/GS/Blood/Vampire/gaje/maksa/OOC**_**'**

**.**

**.  
**

"_K...kyungsoo-ya..."_

"_Eoh?", tanya kyungsoo yang sebenarnya sedang mati-matian menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya._

"_Nggg...itu...aku,", belum sempat jongin menyelesaikan kata-katanya yang berantakan, kyungsoo langsung menyela._

"_Ah...itu, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah janji untuk membantumu tadi, ja...jadi tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa Jongin-ah.", ucap kyungsoo tak kalah berantakan. Kyungsoo lalu segera masuk ke asrama meninggalkan Jongin yang sedang mengelus dada yang didalamnya terdapat jantung yang sejak tadi berdetak begitu cepat._

"_Aku sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya kyung..."_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Dan rencana Jongin untuk membuat Sulli menjauhinya ternyata memang ampuh, karna sudah dua minggu ini, sulli tidak berani menampakkan wajahnya didepan jongin.

Sementara itu di Red class...

"Kyungie, temani aku ke toilet, eoh? Aku takut kalau pergi kesana sendirian.", Baekhyun menarik-narik tangan kyungsoo, seperti anak kecil yang minta dibelikan mainan.

"Kenapa tidak minta temani sama pacarmu?", ucap kyungsoo sambil terus melanjutkan membaca bukunya.

"Yaaakk! Yang benar saja...Hayolah kyungie, aku sudah kebelet.", baekhyun masih menarik-narik lengan kyungsoo sambil mengeluarkan jurus aegyo andalannya.

"Huft... kajja...", akhirnya mereka pun pergi ke toilet bersama. Kyungsoo menunggu didepan kaca yang ada di toilet itu sambil mencuci tangannya di washtafel. Namun, hawa dingin terasa menusuk tengkuknya. Kyungsoo melihat seorang gadis masuk ke toilet itu lewat pantulan cermin didepannya dan gadis itu kemudian menutup pintu toilet itu atau mungkin menguncinya?

"Sulli?", mata kyungsoo membulat dia membalikkan badannya ke arah sulli yang berdiri dihadapannya sekarang. Mendadak perasaan kyungsoo menjadi aneh.

"Aku sudah siap kyung, kajja...eoh? wae?", Baekhyun yang baru keluar dari dalam toilet memandang mereka secara bergantian. Dengan cepat kyungsoo segera menarik tangan baekhyun.

"Berdirilah dibelakangku.", perintah kyungsoo yang sudah mengaktifkan perisainya. Sementara itu, sulli tersenyum, senyum yang dianggap kyungsoo sangat menakutkan. Wajah sulli terlihat begitu pucat, dan bola matanya menjadi berwarna merah.

"Kyungsoo-ya, kemari lah, kenapa kau takut padaku?", tanya sulli, aura hitam muncul dari dalam tubuhnya, membuat kedua gadis itu semakin panik. Tapi, untung saja sulli tidak bisa menghilangkan kekuatan perisai kyungsoo. Beda hal nya dengan kekuatan baekhyun yang sudah menghilang untuk sementara waktu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?", tanya kyungsoo sedikit ragu. Sulli berjalan mendekati mereka, hingga kyungsoo dan baekhyun terpojok ke dinding marmer toilet itu.

"Kenapa kau merebut Jongin oppa ku? Kau tahu, aku masih mencintainya? Wanita sepertimu tak pantas baginya. Kalian berbeda, tidakkah kau menyadarinya? Kau manusia dan kami...vampire.", sulli semakin memojokkan mereka. Sedangkan baekhyun meremas seragam kyungsoo karna ketakutan.

"Va...vampire?", suara baekhyun bergetar.

"Neh, aku, Jongin oppa, chanyeol, luhan dan sehun adalah vampire, kau tidak tahu?", ucap sulli lagi. Kyungsoo berusaha menenangkan dirinya dan baekhyun yang terlihat gemetaran dibelakangnya. "Dan hari ini aku sangat kelaparan, aku ingin salah satu dari kalian saja...", sulli mengeluarkan seringaiannya, membuat kedua orang itu semakin takut. Tenaga kyungsoo cukup terkuras karna mengaktifkan perisainya.

"Aku mohon, jangan ganggu kami."

"Kau pikir aku akan mengatakan 'Ya, baiklah', eoh? Selagi orang-orang yang melindungi kalian tidak berada disini, kalian bisa berbuat apa?"

Perisai milik kyungsoo kini semakin meredup. Sedangkan baekhyun terus berdoa dalam hati agar ada seseorang yang menolong mereka.

Sementara itu dikelas, chanyeol sedang menggerutu karna baekhyun tak juga kembali ke kelas. Lalu dia menghampiri luhan.

"Lu, kau tahu baekhyun dan kyungsoo pergi kemana?"

"Ani, aku tidak tahu. Mereka tidak bilang pada ku tadi."

"Aissssss, kemana anak-anak itu pergi? Ah iya, bisakah aku minta tolong padamu?"

"Neh?"

"Gunakan telepatimu untuk mencari mereka."

"Ah neh, akan ku coba.", Luhan mulai memejamkan matanya, dan menajamkan pendengarannya. Samar-samar luhan mendengar suara baekhyun, tapi tidak terlalu jelas, karna jarak kelas ke toilet cukup jauh. "Chanyeol-ah, aku mendengarnya, tapi tidak terlalu jelas. Kalau begitu ayo kita cari, sepertinya mereka masih berada didekat sini.", chanyeol berjalan setengah berlari keluar, disusul oleh luhan dari belakang. Mereka terus mencari sambil memanggil nama kyungsoo dan juga baekhyun. Tiba-tiba luhan berhenti dilorong gedung sekolah itu.

"Chanyeol-ah, aku bisa mendengarnya walaupun tidak terlalu jelas, itu terdengar seperti suara baekhyun meminta tolong. Kearah sini!", luhan segera berlari ke arah suara 'hati' baekhyun yang semakin lama semakin terdengar jelas. Akhirnya mereka berhenti didepan pintu toilet yang tertutup rapat. Luhan mengangguk pada chanyeol seolah memberikan kode bahwa baekhyun dan kyungsoo mungkin berada didalam.

Sementara itu didalam, perisai Kyungsoo sudah menghilang seiring dengan tenaganya yang juga sudah terkuras habis. Kyungsoo tampak berkeringat dan lemas, dia terduduk dilantai itu. Sedangkan Sulli mendekat seperti harimau yang akan menangkap mangsanya. Tapi, tiba-tiba baekhyun berjalan maju dan berdiri dihadapan Sulli, kedua tangannya direntangkan.

"Jangan ganggu kami, karna..."

'_Bugghhhhh_', belum selesai baekhyun bicara, sulli sudah melemparnya ke tembok marmer.

"Akkkk...appooo...", Baekhyun meringis kesakitan. Sepertinya bahunya sedikit cedera karna terlempar ke tembok itu.

"Minggirlah! Aku tidak tertarik dengan darahmu, sepertinya darah temanmu ini jauh lebih menggiurkan", ucap sulli pada baekhyun, kini dia menarik kerah baju kyungsoo, sehingga gadis itu terpaksa berdiri. Kyungsoo ketakutan, air mata mengalir dipipinya. "Ucapkan selamat tinggal, kyungsoo...", sulli menyeringai. Dia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher kyungsoo, gadis itu memejamkan matanya.

'_Braaakkkkkk_', Chanyeol merobohkan pintu itu dalam sekali tendangan. Dia terkejut saat melihat baekhyun dengan keadaan yang kacau terduduk di dekat tembok marmer. Luhan yang melihat Kyungsoo dalam bahaya segera menarik Sulli menjauh dengan kekuatannya. Kyungsoo terduduk lemas, nyaris saja dia akan berubah menjadi vampire atau malah mati kehabisan darah jika saja luhan dan chanyeol tidak datang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka!", chanyeol berteriak pada sulli, membuat gadis itu ketakutan. Chanyeol berjalan mendekatinya. "Bukankah aku sudah bilang untuk tidak menyentuh mereka sedikit pun? Kau kira aku bercanda saat itu?", ucap chanyeol berbisik. "Luhan, bawa mereka keluar.", perintah chanyeol dengan wajah yang terlihat serius, matanya juga memerah.

"Neh.", luhan segera membawa baekhyun dan kyungsoo yang masih ketakutan itu keluar dari sana. Tak lama kemudian, sehun dan Jongin datang. Lalu membawa mereka ke kelas. Setelah itu, Chanyeol menyusul ke kelas dengan ekspresi wajah yang tidak bisa diartikan, kemudian ia menatap baekhyun yang dipeluk oleh luhan. Chanyeol mendekatinya, tapi baekhyun langsung mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain, pipi nya masih basah karna air mata. Sedangkan Jongin mencoba menenangkan kyungsoo yang menyandarkan kepalanya didada bidang milik jongin.

"Baekkie...Gwencanha?", tanya chanyeol pelan. Baekhyun tak menjawab, ekspresinya datar. Luhan langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari baekhyun dan mengajak sehun pergi keluar dari kelas itu. Chanyeol duduk disamping baekhyun dengan raut wajahnya yang sedih.

"Mianhae Baekkie...Aku sebenarnya ingin memberitahumu tentang ini, tapi, aku ingin mengatakannya disaat yang tepat."

"Disaat yang tepat? Kapan?", tanya baekhyun ketus, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"...", chanyeol terdiam, dia tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan baekhyun.

"Kau akan mengatakannya disaat kau berpura-pura dekat denganku, lalu akhirnya menghisap darahku? Aku sudah terlanjur mempercayaimu, chanyeol-ah.", baekhyun terisak.

"Demi apapun yang ada didunia ini, aku tak pernah berniat sedikitpun ingin melukai ataupun menyakitimu baekkie, aku juga sangat mempercayaimu."

"Dan tidak semua vampire itu sama seperti yang kau bayangkan, aku berbeda baek, kami berbeda...", chanyeol meyakinkan baekhyun dengan sungguh-sungguh, matanya juga berkaca-kaca. Baru kali ini chanyeol memohon dengan sangat pada seorang manusia.

"A...aku takut chanyeol-ah, kau tidak mengerti..."

"Lihatlah kemari.", chanyeol meraih kedua bahu baekhyun dengan hati-hati, agar gadis itu menatap wajahnya. Baekhyun terkejut karna melihat setetes air mata chanyeol mengalir dipipinya, sosok chanyeol yang ada dihadapannya kali ini berbeda dari biasanya yang selalu ceria dan tertawa bersamanya. Wajah chanyeol juga tak menyiratkan sedikitpun kebohongan, begitu tulus. Lama mereka saling bertatapan, baekhyun mengangkat sebelah tangannya menangkup pipi chanyeol yang sedikit basah, lalu menghapus sisa-sisa air mata itu dengan lembut, sedangkan matanya tak berhenti menatap bola mata kekasihnya.

"Aku tak akan berani menghisap darah orang yang aku cintai.", bisik chanyeol. Tiba-tiba baekhyun memeluk chanyeol dengan erat, sedangkan pemuda itu hanya bisa tercengang lalu membalas pelukan baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Kajja, kita pulang. Untuk beberapa hari ini tidurlah dirumahku dengan kyungsoo. Setidaknya aku bisa mengawasi dan melindungimu.", ucap chanyeol, baekhyun mengangguk dan melepaskan pelukannya. Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongin dan kyungsoo yang sudah tertidur karna kelelahan.

"Jongin, ayo pulang. Mereka akan tinggal dirumah kita untuk beberapa hari.", Jongin mengangguk menanggapi perkataan chanyeol, lalu dia segera menggendong kyungsoo yang sudah tertidur pulas.

* * *

Paginya, kyungsoo terbangun, lalu mengedipkan-ngedipkan matanya beberapa kali agar bisa terbuka dengan sempurna. Kyungsoo merasa pipi bagian kanan serta sebagian tubuhnya terasa seperti menempel pada suatu benda yang dingin, benda yang bergerak keatas dan kebawah seperti orang yang sedang bernafas, bukan, itu bukan benda, tapi itu adalah tubuh Jongin. Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa ia tertidur diatas tubuh jongin. Dan setelahnya yang terdengar adalah suara teriakan kyungsoo yang membahana ke seluruh rumah itu diikuti oleh teriakan kesakitan Jongin.

Kyungsoo tengah mengompres perut Jongin yang ia pukuli tadi secara spontan. Jongin pura-pura merintih kesakitan, walau sakitnya tidak seberapa.

"Aakkkk pelan-pelan...aissssss, aku tak percaya wanita dengan badan mungil sepertimu punya kekuatan seperti itu."

"Makanya, siapa suruh kau melakukan itu padaku, huh? Menyebalkan sekali.", gerutu kyungsoo yang malah terlihat imut. Kyungsoo masih fokus untuk mengompres perut Jongin, beberapa saat, ia merasa kagum karna bentuk perut sixpack milik namja itu. Namun, pikirannya terganggu saat tangan Jongin mengelus lembut rambutnya.

"Maaf, karna kemarin aku tak bisa menolongmu."

"A..aku tidak apa-apa...", kyungsoo terbata-bata, saat Jongin meraih beberapa helai rambut sesiku milik kyungsoo dan mengarahkannya ke depan hidung nya. Jongin menghirup aroma shampo yang menguar dari rambut hitam milik kyungsoo. Wajahnya langsung memerah karna perlakuan jongin tersebut. Jongin meliriknya sebentar dan tersenyum melihat wajah kyungsoo yang memerah itu.

Sementara itu diruang keluarga, baekhyun, chanyeol dan juga Eomma nya sedang berbincang.

"Omo...kenapa kalian baru mengatakkan pada eomma kalau kalian berdua pacaran?"

"Nggg...Aku takut eomma tidak menyetujui nya?", ucap chanyeol sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tidak menyetujuinya? Yang benar saja Yeolli-ah. Eomma tak akan menolak menantu semanis ini.", ucapan itu berhasil membuat baekhyun mendadak blushing. Chanyeol dan eomma nya tertawa. "Baekhyun-ah, apa kau benar-benar menyukai uri Yeolli? "

"N...neh eommeonim...", baekhyun mengangguk, kepalanya masih menunduk karna menahan rasa malu.

"Bagaimana denganmu yeolli?"

"Tentu saja eomma, aku mencintainya.", ucap chanyeol tanpa ragu.

"Kalau begitu cium baekhyun.", Suruh . Keduanya hanya bisa terdiam mendengar itu, baekhyun menelan ludah kasar.

"E...eomma...ke...kenapa menyuruh kami...ciuman?", tanya chanyeol salah tingkah.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa...Kau ingin eomma merestui nya kan? Kalau begitu cepat lakukan...", Ny. Park tersenyum dengan mata berbinar-binar. Chanyeol melirik baekhyun yang masih bengong menatap eomma nya. Tiba-tiba, chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya ke wajah baekhyun dengan cepat. Dan...

'_Chu_~'

Chanyeol malah memberinya kecupan singkat yang berlangsung tak sampai dua detik itu. Baekhyun membulatkan mata dan menahan nafas nya. Sedangkan Ny Park terlihat begitu senang.

"Kyaaa...Uri yeolli ternyata sudah besar. Baiklah eomma merestui kalian.", lalu Ny park melenggang sambil bersenandung masuk ke kamarnya, meninggalkan dua orang dengan wajah merona dan suasana yang mendadak canggung itu.

* * *

Sore itu Jongin dan chanyeol baru sampai disekolahnya, baekhyun dan kyungsoo sudah kembali ke asrama nya kemarin. Dan seperti biasa murid Sun class sudah siap siaga menyambut kedatangan mereka digerbang.

'_Oppaaaaaaaa...jadilah pacarkuuuu_!'

'_kyaaaaaa...Jongin oppa keren sekaliiiiiii_...'

'_Saranghaeyo oppaaa_...'

Jongin dan chanyeol turun dari mobilnya dan berlalu tanpa menghiraukan teriakan para fans mereka.

"Waahhhh...sepertinya fans mu tambah banyak saja kkamjong. Kalau aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan masuk sekolah tiap harinya. Lihat saja, mereka semakin menggila. Tidak kah kau terganggu dengan sikap mereka itu?", tanya chanyeol pada laki-laki dingin disampingnya, Jongin hanya mengangguk menanggapinya. "Kau tau kenapa fans ku berkurang?", tanya chanyeol lagi. Jongin menghentikan langkahnya.

"Molla...", jawab jongin datar.

"Kurasa karna berita aku berpacaran dengan baekkie sudah beredar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah ini. Jadi mereka lebih memilih mundur.", ucap chanyeol bangga sambil memamerkan richteeth nya.

"Lalu?", Jongin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh orang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai saudara kandung ini.

"Yaaa! Kau bodoh atau apa? Kalau kau tidak ingin diganggu oleh mereka lagi, berpacaran lah dengan kyungsoo. Aku sedikit heran, kenapa kau tidak juga 'menembaknya'.", chanyeol mendengus kesal.

"Jadi kau menyuruhku pacaran dengan kyungsoo agar terhindar dari mereka? Kau pikir semudah itu?", Jongin mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah kerumunan yang masih ramai itu.

"Maksudku, apalagi yang kau tunggu? Bukankah kau menyukainya? Hey Jongin-ah, kau pikir hanya kau saja yang punya fans? Kyungsoo juga punya. Kalau kau tak segera menjadikannya sebagai pacarmu mungkin akan ada laki-laki lain yang merebutnya darimu.", Jongin terdiam mendengar ceramah dari chanyeol yang terdengar begitu berpengalaman soal yang namanya cinta.

"Itu tidak boleh terjadi. Tapi...Aku tidak yakin dia juga menyukaiku..."

"MWOOOO? WHAT THE...", emosi chanyeol naik sampai ke ubun-ubun saat mendengar pernyataan Jongin barusan. "YAAKKKK! ternyata kau benar-benar bodoh dan tidak peka, huh ! Kau pikir setelah semua perhatian yang kyungsoo berikan padamu itu tidak cukup untuk membuatmu sadar bahwa dia juga menyukaimu? Mencintaimu malah.", chanyeol kembali berceramah panjang lebar, dia mengurut dahi nya putus asa. Chanyeol tau jongin tak bermaksud mengatakan itu, karna dia tahu jongin tidak bisa memilah kata-kata yang tepat untuk dia ucapkan. Makanya chanyeol memarahinya untuk meyakinkan jongin atas perasaannya itu.

"Aku hanya tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Aku takut akan mengatakan sesuatu yang salah dan membuatnya menjauhiku lagi.", chanyeol terkekeh mendengar ucapan bijak Jongin yang baru kali ini didengarnya.

"Kau hanya mengkhawatirkan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin terjadi Jongin-ah. Pikirkanlah bagaimana selama ini kau meyakinkannya, saat kalian salah paham, saat kau menjelaskan padanya bahwa kau adalah vampire. Kau juga harus meyakinkan dirimu sendiri terlebih dahulu tentunya."

"Jadi?", pertanyaan santai Jongin kembali membuat chanyeol emosi.

"Aisssss...sudahlah. Tapi, kau benar-benar menyukainya kan?", tanya chanyeol.

"Apa ada alasan kalau aku tak menyukainya?"

"Bagus...Kajja sebentar lagi masuk.", ucap chanyeol sambil tersenyum 3 jari.

* * *

"Jongin-ah...Kau ada waktu hari ini?", tanya kyungsoo saat mereka berdua sudah berada didalam mobil untuk pulang.

"Wae?"

"Tadi Minseok eonni memberiku dua tiket nonton dibioskop, awalnya aku ingin mengajak baekhyun, tapi sepertinya dia sibuk dengan chanyeol. Kau mau kan? sayang sekali kalau tiketnya tidak dipakai, lagipula sepertinya filmnya cukup bagus hari ini."

"Baiklah, kajja.", balas jongin tersenyum.

Lalu merekapun berangkat ke bioskop dikawasan yongsan itu.

Setelah sampai, kyungsoo pergi untuk memesan snack kesukaannya jika sedang nonton dibioskop ini, nachos dan minuman bersoda. Kemudian ia kembali ke tempat dimana jongin menunggunya.

"Kenapa kau tak bisa makan makanan seperti ini jongin-ah? Kau tau? Ini enak sekali.", ucap kyungsoo.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa, hanya saja makanan itu tidak akan berasa dimulutku."

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. "Kajja, film nya akan segera dimulai."

Lima menit setelah film diputar, mereka berdua baru sadar jika film yang sedang mereka tonton itu bertemakan vampire. Kyungsoo terlihat sangat bersemangat karna genre film itu, romance. Entah kenapa cerita nya seolah-olah mirip dengan yang sedang dialami oleh kyungsoo dan jongin. Seorang vampire laki-laki yang bertemu dengan seorang gadis manusia biasa, lalu akhirnya mereka berdua saling menyukai. Namun film itu berakhir dengan sad ending karna si vampire membunuh gadis itu karna sudah menghianatinya.

'_Ini buruk_.', pikir kyungsoo kenapa bisa dia menonton film itu dengan jongin? kyungsoo merasa buruk saat ini. Matanya masih memandang tanpa berkedip ke arah layar lebar didepan yang sudah tidak lagi menampilkan gambar apapun, Ya, film nya sudah selesai sekitar 10 menit yang lalu.

Suara jongin segera menyadarkan kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ya, filmnya sudah selesai, kau tidak mau pulang?"

"Oh, Neh...kajja..", kyungsoo memaksakan senyumnya.

Mereka segera pergi ke basement tempat parkir. Setelah masuk mobil, jongin tidak langsung menyalakan mobilnya itu. Hening menyapa mereka. kedua nya terlihat seperti ingin menyampaikan sesuatu, tapi tidak ada yang berani memulainya.

"Gwenchana? Maaf aku pasti sudah membuatmu takut lagi.", jongin memulai.

"A...aniyo, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf, karna sudah memaksamu untuk nonton. Aku hanya kecewa karna film nya tidak happy ending, padahal mereka berdua sangat cocok."

"Itu hanya film, kau tidak usah terlalu memikirkannya."

"Um, kau benar. Hoaaamm...", kyungsoo menguap karna sejak tadi dia sudah sangat mengantuk, lagipula sekarang sudah jam 00.15. Jongin melepas jaket yang dipakainya dan menyelimutinya ditubuh kyungsoo.

"Sepertinya kau sangat mengantuk. Tidurlah dulu, kalau sudah sampai akan aku bangunkan nanti."

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan beberapa menit kemudian ia sudah terbang ke alam mimpinya.

* * *

**To: Jongin**

'_Terima kasih atas yang kemarin, dan terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang_'

Pagi itu, setelah bangun dari tidurnya, kyungsoo segera mengirim pesan kepada jongin. Karna semalam dia ketiduran, jadi sepertinya jongin lah yang menggendongnya masuk kedalam kamar asrama. Kini pikirannya kembali mengingat-ingat film yang ditontonnya bersama jongin tadi malam. Matanya berubah sayu saat membayangkan adegan si vampire membunuh kekasih manusia nya itu. '_Apakah manusia dan vampire tidak ditakdirkan untuk hidup bersama_?', batin gadis itu.

_Drrrtttt...drrrttttt_... ponsel kyungsoo bergetar menandakan ada pesan baru yang masuk.

**From: Jongin**

'_Temui aku diluar_'

Sejenak ekspresinya menjadi blank, tapi kemudian kyungsoo segera berlari ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan menggosok giginya.

"Jongin-ah, ada apa? bukankah sangat berbahaya jika kau keluar disaat seperti ini?", tanya kyungsoo setelah masuk ke dalam mobil jongin.

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak?", tanya jongin tanpa menanggapi pertanyaan kyungsoo.

"Jongin-ah, kau berkeringat? wajahmu juga sedikit pucat. Sebaiknya kau pulang saja.", ucap kyungsoo khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa...Kau masih memikirkan tentang film kemarin?"

"A...aniyo. Aku sudah tidak memikirkannya lagi. W..wae?"

"Kau masih takut padaku kan? Kau takut jika suatu saat nanti aku bisa saja lepas kendali dan melukaimu? Aku bisa mengetahuinya kyungsoo-ya."

Sejenak hening, tapi kyungsoo juga tak bisa menyanggah pernyataan jongin barusan.

"Jongin-ah, aku mohon, kau mengertilah..."

"Apa yang harus aku mengerti?"

"Kupikir manusia adalah manusia dan vampire adalah vampire. Kau pasti bisa mengerti dengan apa yang aku ucapkan."

"Ya, aku mengerti apa maksudmu. Tidak seharusnya manusia dan vampire itu dekat dan hidup bersama, begitukan?"

"A...aniyo jongin-ah, maksudku..."

"Mungkin kau benar, vampire tetap saja adalah vampire, mereka punya insting untuk hidup dengan cara melukai seseorang bahkan orang yang sangat berharga dalam hidup mereka. Sekuat apapun mereka menahan nafsu menghisap darah sampai rasanya ingin mati, tapi tetap saja pada akhirnya mereka pasti tak akan bisa menahannya."

"Kenapa kau berkata begitu? Hanya saja aku...aku takut jika kita semakin dekat, aku akan membuatmu kecewa, karna tidak banyak hal yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu sekarang ataupun mungkin nantinya, sedangkan kau selalu membantuku. Aku tidak ingin memberikan harapan padamu, jika suatu saat nanti aku hanya akan mengecewakanmu saja."

"Bukankah itu sama saja dengan kau takut aku akan kecewa padamu dan akhirnya membunuhmu."

"Tapi..."

"Arrgghhhhh...", tiba-tiba saja jongin memegangi kepalanya, dia sudah merasakan sakit sejak tadi, namun ditahannya. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari pelipisnya, wajahnya pun semakin pucat.

"Jongin-ah, gwencanha? Sepertinya kau benar-benar sakit.", kyungsoo mengarahkan tangannya bermaksud untuk merasakan bagaimana suhu tubuh jongin, tapi jongin segera menepis tangannya.

"Kau benar, hanya manusia bodoh saja yang bisa mempercayai seorang vampire menjijikan seperti aku. Sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang. Aku bisa mengatasi ini.", ucap jongin lirih. Matanya berubah merah.

"Jongin-ah...Tapi, kau terlihat sangat kesakitan..."

"Pergilah! Sebelum aku menghisap darahmu!", bentak jongin, walaupun ia tak bermaksud untuk berkata begitu, hatinya terlalu sakit. Karna kyungsoo 'mungkin' tak mempercayainya. Mata kyungsoo berubah sayu, dia benar-benar menyesal karna sudah berkata seperti itu. Padahal ia sangat yakin, jongin tak akan berani menyakitinya. Kyungsoo hanya masih ragu dengan perasaannya.

"Hisap saja.", ucap kyungsoo tanpa rasa takut. Jongin menatapnya tak percaya, matanya yang merah masih memandangi gadis yang ada disampingnya. Jujur saja, jongin merasakan sakit itu dan wajahnya menjadi pucat karna tenaganya begitu habis terkuras saat menahan 'nafsu menghisap darah'nya jika sedang berada didekat kyungsoo. Jongin juga berusaha agar tidak terlihat 'kelaparan' didepan gadis itu, karna sudah beberapa hari ini dia tidak meminum darah dari kantung darah yang dibawakan oleh appa-nya chanyeol dari rumah sakit.

Dan sekarang, dengan beraninya kyungsoo menawarkan dirinya kepada jongin. Kalau saja jongin adalah vampire bodoh yang tidak punya hati, mungkin saja saat ini dia sudah menghisap semua darah kyungsoo tanpa menyisakannya setetes pun karna saking manisnya, pikir jongin. Dia kembali teringat saat pertama kali dia mencicipi manisnya cairan merah itu saat berada disungai han. Tanpa sadar, jongin sudah memiringkan badannya menghadap kyungsoo yang mulai merasa sedikit takut. Untuk sesaat, kyungsoo lupa bagaimana caranya untuk membuka pintu itu dan keluar. Tapi kini, jarak keduanya sudah sangat-sangat dekat. Jongin semakin memiringkan kepalanya ke arah ceruk leher kyungsoo dengan sangat pelan.

Kyungsoo hanya terpaku dan tak berusaha melawan, dia bahkan tak sanggup mengatakan sepatah katapun untuk menghentikan jongin. Namun, badannya sedikit gemetar saat wajah mereka sangat dekat. Bola mata jongin yang merah, membuatnya sedikit takut dan menyadari apa yang akan terjadi jika jongin benar-benar melakukan itu padanya. Kini wajah jongin sudah berhadapan dengan kulit putih mulus tanpa cela yang jika dia tancapkan gigi taringnya disana, akan mengeluarkan cairan merah menggoda. Jongin menghirup dalam-dalam aroma parfum yang menguar dari sana, dan tak kalah manis, pikir jongin. Sedangkan kyungsoo merinding saat nafas jongin yang dingin menerpa kulit lehernya yang sedikit terekspos karna model baju yang dipakai kyungsoo saat ini. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya saat jongin sudah membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher gadis itu. Dan...

'_Cklek_'

Pintu mobil yang ada disebelah kyungsoo terbuka, lebih tepatnya jongin lah yang membuka pintu itu. Kini wajah nya sudah menjauh dari leher kyungsoo, sedangkan gadis itu hanya menghembuskan nafas lega. Jongin segera menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah luar jendela.

"Pergilah, dan jangan pernah ucapkan kata itu padaku lagi.", ucap jongin dingin.

"Maafkan aku...", ucap kyungsoo. Lalu sesaat kemudian, ia keluar dari mobil itu dan masuk ke asramanya .

* * *

"Kau benar-benar tidak tau dimana jongin sekarang, kyungie?", tanya chanyeol saat gadis itu baru saja masuk ke kelasnya.

"Neh, aku tidak tau. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Dia pergi keluar sejak tadi pagi, dan sampai sekarang masih belum pulang kerumah. Aku khawatir akan terjadi sesuatu diluar sana."

"Tadi pagi dia pergi menemuiku di dekat asrama, tapi setelah itu dia pergi entah kemana...", ucap kyungsoo dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Kalian tidak bertengkar kan?", tanya chayeol sedikit curiga.

"A...aniyo...Oh ya, sepertinya dia sedang sakit. Karna kulihat tadi, jongin mengeluarkan banyak keringat dingin, wajahnya juga pucat. Selain itu bola matanya menjadi merah."

"Jinjja? Astaga, dia memang keras kepala. Untuk sementara ini kau jauhi saja dia."

"W..wae?"

"Sudah beberapa hari terakhir ini dia menyiksa diri dengan tidak meminum satupun kantong darah yang dibawakan oleh appaku. Jika terus-terusan seperti ini, dia akan hilang kendali dan menyerang setiap orang yang dilihatnya."

"Mwo? bukankah itu sangat berbahaya? Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Aku tau kau sangat khawatir. Tapi Satu-satunya cara yang dapat kau lakukan hanyalah menjauhinya untuk sementara waktu, karna bau darahmu lebih menggoda dari milik siapapun yang pernah ditemuinya, jadi sepertinya jongin menjadi lebih tersiksa dan tenaganya terkuras habis hanya untuk menahan nafsu 'menghisap darah' nya terhadapmu."

"...", kyungsoo terdiam, dia teringat dengan tindakannya tadi pagi. Ternyata Tanpa kyungsoo sadari, dia sudah membuat jongin tersiksa. Dia bahkan dengan beraninya mengatakan 'hisap saja', padahal namja itu sudah susah payah untuk menahannya dan tidak menyakitinya. Kyungsoo merasa sangat jahat saat ini.

Kemudian dia mengambil ponselnya dan mencoba untuk menghubungi jongin. Tapi telfon nya tidak diangkat. Perasaan bersalah kembali menyelimutinya, dia benar-benar merasa tak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang berarti untuk namja itu.

* * *

Setelah menghilang selama 3 hari, akhirnya jongin kembali ke sekolah. Wajahnya terlihat jauh lebih segar sejak terakhir kali dia bertemu dengan kyungsoo, mungkin chanyeol sudah membujuk Jongin untuk meminum darah.

Dan Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak ia masuk, jongin dan kyungsoo tak pernah lagi berbicara. Jongin berusaha untuk menghindari gadis itu, sedangkan kyungsoo tidak benar-benar ingin menghindari jongin seperti yang disarankan oleh chanyeol. Kyungsoo sering mengajak jongin untuk berbicara, namun sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, jongin sudah menghilang dari hadapan kyungsoo. Lama-kelamaan, kyungsoo semakin berpikir jika usahanya sia-sia, namun begitu, dia tidak akan menyerah sebelum jongin mau mendengarkannya.

"..Kyungie?...kyungsoo-ya?", baekhyun melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah kyungsoo karna gadis itu melamun lagi dikamarnya.

"Ah...oh baekkie? Ada apa?", tanya kyungsoo, sedangkan baekhyun menatap sahabatnya itu khawatir.

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau sering melamun? Aku sangat sedih jika melihatmu seperti ini terus."

"Kau bicara apa? aku baik-baik saja baekkie, kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Aku mengharapkanmu bahagia dengannya, tapi kenapa malah jadi begini?"

"Sepertinya vampire dan manusia itu tidak bisa hidup bersama..."

"Apa maksudmu? Lalu bagaimana dengan appa dan eomma nya chanyeol? Mereka berbeda, tapi bisa hidup bersama kyung. Lalu bagaimana dengan aku dan chanyeol? Apa kami juga tidak bisa bersama?"

"Aniyo, maafkan aku baekkie, aku tidak bermaksud untuk berkata seperti itu. hanya saja aku sudah lelah jika harus seperti ini terus, dia bahkan tidak mau mendengar permintaan maaf ku. Aku tau aku sudah sangat keterlaluan, tapi tak bisakah dia tak menghindariku terus? Aku benci jika ada yang menghindariku seperti itu.", setetes air mata lolos begitu saja di pipi kyungsoo. Sedangkan mata baekhyun juga sudah berkaca-kaca melihat kyungsoo.

"Apa kau benar-benar menyukainya kyungie?", baekhyun memeluk kyungsoo.

"Um, apa ada alasan jika aku tak menyukainya?"

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu. dia lalu melepaskan pelukannya itu.

"Ayo kesana besok."

"Kemana?"

"Kerumah yeollie-ku."

"Tapi..."

"Semakin cepat kau menyelesaikannya, maka hati mu akan semakin lega."

"..."

"Sekarang tidurlah.", baekhyun menarik tangan kyungsoo menuju kasurnya. Lalu menyelimuti kyungsoo yang sudah berbaring. "Jaljjayo."

"Gomaweo baekkie."

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu beranjak menuju pintu untuk mematikan lampu, lalu ia berbaring disamping kyungsoo dan terlelap bersama.

Saat tengah malam, Kyungsoo terbangun, entah kenapa suhu dikamarnya mendadak dingin, diliriknya baekhyun yang masih tertidur pulas disampingnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, kyungsoo melihat sebuah bayangan yang berada disudut kamarnya, seperti ada seseorang yang berdiri disana. Kyungsoo tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas karna kamarnya yang gelap. Dia terduduk, tapi kemudian tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan sama sekali. Sedangkan bayangan itu berjalan mendekati kyungsoo. Sepasang mata merah terlihat bersamaan dengan mendekatnya bayangan hitam itu.

"_Kyungsoo-ya_..."

"J...jongin-ah, apa itu kau?"

"Neh...", jongin tersenyum lembut. Kini ia sudah duduk ditepi ranjang disamping kyungsoo. Tangannya yang dingin, meraih sebelah pipi kyungsoo agar gadis itu menatapnya. Namun, tangan itu turun menyentuh leher kyungsoo.

"_Ini tidak akan sakit...percayalah_.", ucap jongin lirih. Dan entah kenapa kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. Jongin kini sudah mengarahkan wajahnya mendekati leher kyungsoo dengan perlahan. Semakin dekat, dan kini jaraknya hanya tersisa sekitar 2 sampai 3 cm saja. Nafas dingin jongin kembali menerpa leher kyungsoo. Gadis itu mulai ketakutan, tapi dia tidak bisa melawan maupun mengeluarkan suara. Kini dia bisa merasakan sebuah benda kenyal menempel disana, spontan kyungsoo memejamkan mata. Keringat mulai muncul di wajahnya.

'_Srekkk_'

Taring-taring tajam itu menancap dilehernya, mengeluarkan cairan-cairan merah dari dalam.

"_Aaaaaaaah_...", kyungsoo berteriak kesakitan saat taring-taring itu masuk lebih dalam. Seketika seluruh tubuhnya menjadi panas...

"Kyungie? kyungie...bangunlah! apa yang terjadi?"

Suara itu membangunkan kyungsoo dari tidurnya, ternyata kyungsoo bermimpi buruk dan tak sadar ia juga berteriak dalam tidurnya karna mimpi itu. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal seperti habis berlari. Baekhyun berjalan kearah pintu untuk menghidupkan lampu kamarnya.

"Astaga kyungie, kenapa kau berkeringat begitu? Apa kau mimpi buruk?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Baek, apa ada bekas gigitan atau darah dileherku?", kyungsoo menunjukkan lehernya pada baekhyun.

"Tidak ada apa-apa...jangan-jangan kau mimpi jongin..."

Kyungsoo memeluk baekhyun. "Aku sangat takut baek, aku mimpi jongin menghisap darahku, rasanya sakit sekali.", kyungsoo mulai terisak.

"Tenanglah kyung, itu hanya mimpi buruk.", baekhyun mengusap pelan punggung sahabatnya itu hingga mereka berdua kembali terlelap.

* * *

Pagi ini, mereka sudah berada didepan rumah chanyeol. Sebelumnya chanyeol menjemput mereka ke asrama dengan mobilnya. Tapi kyungsoo masih diam didepan pintu, ia tak berani masuk.

"Kyungie, kau tidak mau masuk?", tanya chanyeol. Kyungsoo menunduk.

"Kyung, ayolah, kau harus segera menyelesaikan masalahmu."

Kyungsoo akhirnya mau masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

"Kau mau aku temani ke atas?", tanya chanyeol. Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Mungkin jongin sedang tidur sekarang, kau masuk saja".

Kyungsoo pun mulai berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamar jongin. Mimpi semalam masih membayanginya. Setelah sampai didepan pintu kamar itu, kyungsoo tidak langsung membukanya. Dia masih ragu, apa kah sebaiknya dia masuk atau berbalik dan pergi. tapi dia sudah jauh-jauh kesini, dan sebaiknya dia memang harus menyelesaikannya sekarang seperti yang disarankan oleh baekhyun.

'_Cklek_'

Kyungsoo membuka ganggang pintu itu dengan hati-hati. Kamar itu masih terlihat sama seperti saat pertama kali ia masuk kesana, sangat gelap. Dia kemudian masuk kedalam dan menutup pintu itu dengan rapat. Tapi tak ada siapapun disana. Mungkin jongin sudah menghilang lagi saat tau kyungsoo ada disini. Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah kasur yang ada disana, dan merebahkan badannya menatap lurus ke atas langit-langit. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Dia begitu merindukannya, sangat merindukannya. Tapi, apa yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang, dia bahkan tak diberi kesempatan untuk bicara dengan jongin.

Kyungsoo mulai terisak, dia menangis dalam diam, membuat hati siapapun akan terasa pilu jika melihatnya. Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya air mata kyungsoo sudah berhenti. Jongin benar-benar tidak akan datang, pikirnya. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari dalam saku celananya. Dia kemudian membuka lipatan kertas itu dan memandangi tulisan yang dibuatnya tadi pagi.

'_Aku ingin menggunakan kupon terakhirku: Jika kau tidak memaafkanku, kirim aku pesan agar aku bisa pergi ke tempat lain dan kau tidak perlu menghindariku lagi. Tapi, jika kau mau memaafkanku dan masih ingin berteman denganku, temui aku dibioskop waktu itu dan...cium aku_."

Kyungsoo tidak tau lagi apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang, dia bahkan rela melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan kepastian tentang ini. Dia kemudian meletakkan kertas itu diatas kasur milik jongin. Kemudian keluar dari sana.

"Kyungsoo, bagaimana? Matamu sembab...", baekhyun mulai khawatir dengan kyungsoo.

"Dia tidak ada dikamarnya. Baekkie kau disini saja, aku harus pergi dulu ke suatu tempat."

"Kau mau kemana? Aku bisa mengantarmu.", tawar chanyeol.

"Aniyo, aku bisa sendiri. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu.", pamit kyungsoo. Sedangkan dua orang yang ada disana menatapnya sedih.

"Kenapa cinta mereka begitu rumit...", ucap baekhyun lirih.

Kyungsoo sudah berada didalam ruang tunggu bioskop itu selama hampir dua jam. Tidak ada pesan yang masuk dan jongin pun juga tak kunjung muncul. Lalu akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam bioskop itu untuk menonton film. Walaupun matanya menatap layar lebar yang ada dihadapannya, tapi pikirannya sudah melayang-layang entah kemana. Ia takut, bagaimana jika jongin mengiriminya pesan bahwa dia tidak akan memaafkan kyungsoo. Saat itu juga mungkin dia akan benar-benar pergi dari kehidupan jongin dan tak akan pernah melihatnya lagi. Disisi lain ia ragu jika jongin datang menemuinya disini, lagipula entah mendapat ide gila darimana ia meminta jongin untuk menciumnya. Atau, mungkin jongin hanya mengabaikan permintaannya itu dan menyia-nyiakan lagi kuponnya.

Setelah film berakhir, kyungsoo melirik jam tangannya, sudah pukul 7 malam. Tapi dia masih belum mau beranjak dari sana. Sedangkan penontonpun satu per satu sudah keluar dari sana dan kini yang tersisa hanyalah kyungsoo dan seorang laki-laki yang duduk beberapa kursi dibelakangnya. Kyungsoo mungkin tidak menyadari keberadaan laki-laki itu.

'_Sepertinya ini hanya sia-sia_.', dia lalu memutuskan untuk berdiri dan keluar dari ruangan itu. tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sosok laki-laki itu yang masih duduk disana dan menatap ke arahnya.

'_Tesss_..'

Setetes cairan bening keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"Jongin?", ucap kyungsoo lirih. Namja itu kini ikut berdiri. Tapi saat kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain dan kembali melirik ke arah namja itu duduk, dia sudah tidak ada disana lagi. Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan itu. Apa sekarang ini dia sedang berhalusinasi karna terlalu merindukan namja itu? Namun, tiba-tiba saja kyungsoo merasakan hawa dingin dibelakangnya.

"Kyungsoo-ya..."

Kyungsoo berbalik saat namanya dipanggil, dia sudah sangat hafal dengan suara itu bahkan diluar kepalanya. Saat dia berbalik, jongin sudah berada tepat dihadapannya. Kyungsoo terdiam untuk beberapa saat memastikan apakah dia sedang berhalusinasi atau tidak, tapi sepertinya itu bukanlah halusinasi karna kyungsoo bisa mendengar bunyi nafas jongin yang sedikit tersengal-sengal.

Mereka berdua masih diam. Jongin menatap ke arah kyungsoo, sedangkan gadis itu tak berani memandang wajah jongin, dia malah memandang ke arah lain padahal kyungsoo sangat ingin melihat wajah namja yang sedang berdiri didepannya saat ini. Matanya berubah sayu dan berkaca-kaca karna air mata yang seperti nya akan segera bersiap-siap untuk meluncur. Kyungsoo sedikit terisak saat setetes air mata yang sejak tadi berusaha ditahannya akhirnya lolos juga.

"Lihat aku.", perintah jongin dengan suara yang pelan. Kyungsoo pun beralih menatap Jongin, namja itu kaget karna melihat raut wajah kyungsoo yang cukup untuk membuat dada nya sesak, dia juga mengutuk dirinya sendiri karna telah membuat kyungsoo seperti ini.

"Bogoshipeo...", ucap kyungsoo tiba-tiba. Jongin terpaku untuk sesaat setelah mendengar ucapan kyungsoo itu, tapi setelah itu dia mengarahkan tangannya ke belakang tengkuk gadis itu dan mendorongnya kedepan dengan pelan sehingga membuat bibir mereka bertemu. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya yang masih basah karna air mata. Sepertinya dia lupa bagaimana caranya untuk bernafas saat ini. Sedangkan jongin hanya memejamkan matanya menikmati ciuman lembut yang terasa lebih manis dari pada darah milik kyungsoo itu, mungkin. Kyungsoo tidak membalas walaupun ini adalah ciumannya yang kedua dengan namja itu, tapi dia tetap saja tak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya. Tapi setelah itu kyungsoo terisak walaupun air matanya sudah berhenti, membuat Jongin melepaskan ciuman itu dengan terpaksa. Ditatapnya kyungsoo yang kini menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya, jongin tersenyum lalu mengusap pelan poni gadis itu.

"Aku belum memaafkanmu.", ucap jongin yang kembali ke ekspresi datarnya. Kyungsoo mendongak menatap namja itu.

"M...mwo?", Kyungsoo seperti terkena heart attack saat mendengar ucapan Jongin yang membingungkan itu.

.

.

.

.

TBC dulu yaaaa *Flying kiss*

Chapter 3 selesai dengan akhir yang nge-gantung plus gaje...hehehe *ketawa evil* Next, chapter 4? Kayaknya itu last chapter deh...ato chapter 5 ya? Hwaaaaaaa...masih bingung, mengingat cerita yang makin ribet dan ga tau mau buat ending nya kayak gimana.

Pas liat review kemaren ada yang ngusulin kalo ntar kyungsoo nya harus jadi vampire juga...*Cuma bisa senyum-senyum ngebayangin kyungsoo jadi vampire*...kkkkkk, Ide nya boleh juga. Tapi liat ntar aja, tergantung situasi dan kondisi, Nesu tanya dulu kyungsoo nya mau jadi Vampire ato enggak ya?*Apasih?*

.

**Curcol Time!**

Akhirnya EXO comeback! Yehet! Ohorat! Welcome to Overdose Era Hihihi...Dari kemaren nesu muter lagu 'overdose' berkali-kali sampai hafal*kecuali rap nya*hahaha...Trus seharian ini juga muter MV (leaked..kkkk)nya berkali-kali. Sumpah! Keren nya pake bangetttt *lebay* Mana Baekkie tambah imut lagi, dance nya juga keren. Trus nesu juga suka lagu Run, bikin semangat gitu. Moonlight juga bagus dan menyayat hati *apasih?*

*udah, nesu Cuma mau curhat itu, SKIP aje boleh koq...haha*

.

**Reply Time!**

**blackwhite1214** : Kaisoo moment emang paling bisa bikin nyesek...hihihi, thanks for review :)

**dorekyungsoo93** : Yang akan sulli lakukan pas dia tau kalo kyungie ciuman sama jongin ada di chapter ini. Dan kyungsoo bener-bener dalam bahaya, tapi untung aja chanyeol sama luhan datang. Makasi udah review :D

**yesinta90** : kamu juga daebak, karna selalu review ff ini... gamsahabnidaaaa~~hihihi...Ini udah update lagi^^

**setyoningt** : hahaha...jadian? next chapter yaaaa? Kalo setting nya kayak di forks boleh juga...hehe...Ini chapter 3 nya udah update...R&R juseyo~~~

**yixingcom** : Iya bisa jadi...hihihi. Masing-masing siswa Moon class itu punya kekuatan khusus, jadi kyungsoo ga heran lagi karna dia udah tau tentang itu sebelumnya, kecuali tentang jongin yang ternyata adalah vampire, gitu...Ini udah update lagi, moga kaisoo moment nya memuaskan. Thanks udah review :)

**RapByun** : Hahaha...Gimana kalo Nesu updatenya pas ulang tahun xiumin oppa aja? *eh, udah lewat* Maap ga bisa update pas comebacknya EXO kemaren, soalnya Nesu nonton showcase comebacknya exo *bo'ong banget*...Sulli Cuma punya kekuatan untuk menghentikan kekuatan orang lain aja. Thanks udah review^^

**mklxoxo** : ga apa...Kalo gitu Nesu ngerasa jadi jongin deh *apalah*...Ini udah lanjut, makasih reviewnya.^^

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw** : Iya, mereka bentar-bentar ada masalah, tapi baikan nya juga cepet, jongin mana tahan kalo jauh dari kyungie *nesu mulai gaje*, thanks a lot for review :D

**Namikaze Han** : Tapi jongin nya ga rela buat gigit kamu *apasih?* Ini udah lanjut chapter 3 nya, R&R juseyooo~~~

**SujuXOXO91** : Yups. Maap, aku ga bisa nambah pair yang lain, soalnya segini aja udah susah mikirnya, mungkin di FF yang berikut-berikutnya...hehehe. ini udah lanjut^^

**dumzie** : *Nesu jadi malu*...kkkkkkk, Kekuatannya yang ngeliat masa depan emang ga terlalu diliatin disini, cuman yang 'perisai' itu doang, soalnya bingung mau nyeritain dimana...haha. Ini udah fast update, thanks for review :D

**yesbyunbaekhee12** : Iya? Masih ada typo nya? kkkk, nesu nulisnya pas tengah malam*sampai tengah malam maksudnya*, jadi mungkin ga terlalu merhatiin...Ini chapter 3 nya udah lanjut. Makasih udah review.

**Kaisoo32** : Ini udah lanjut...Thanks udah review :)

**Cho Rai Sa** : Mirip twilight ya cerita nya? bisa jadi sih...hehehe, Kayak yang udah nesu bilang di awal, waktu buat ff ini, nesu ga ngebayangin ceritanya twilight, lagian udah lupa sama ceritanya. Nesu lebih terinspirasi sama anime jepang, vampire knight. Tapi kalo emang mirip twilight, ga apa kan? Hehehe...thanks for review^^

**younlaycious88** : Hehehe...Makasi ya udah review :)

**DJ 100** : pake banget...hehehe

**puputkyungsoo** : Kamu juga keren! Hihi...Thanks a lot for review :D

**k0j3t4** : Makasi udah nungguin. Chapter 3 is Up, disini ada kissing scene nya juga...hehe, review juseyo^^

**Syifaslsb** : ga cocok ya sulli nya meranin antagonis? Krystal udah capek jadi orang ke tiga hubungan kaisoo, jadi dia mau istirahat dulu...hehehe *peace* yehet kaisoo shipperrrr! Makasih review nya:)

Fiuuuu...selesai juga bales review nya...Maaf kalo ga bisa bales semuanya, mungkin lain kali yaaaa...

See you soon^^

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle: Red Night

Length: Chaptered

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Vampire, School life

Main Cast:

- Do Kyungsoo (GS)

- Kim Jongin

Support Cast:

- Byun Baekhyun

- Park Chanyeol

- Xi Luhan (GS)

- Oh Sehun

- Choi Sulli

Disclaimer: Semua Cast aslinya adalah ciptaan tuhan, ayah dan bunda-nya*eh?*, dan SM ent juga. Tapi di ff ini semuanya punya Nesu *maksa*. Kalo ada kesamaan tokoh dan cerita, mungkin Cuma suatu kebetulan aja. I'm not a plagiator ;) No Bash^^

**Nesu is back! Ada yang kangen? –Adaaaaa! Luhan- *abaikan***

**Maap, updatenya lama, karna nesu sibuk ngurusin suami-Luhan-...*dikeroyok masa*...Sebenernya akhir-akhir ini ide nesu pergi menghilang entah kemana, jadi sekarang rada-rada putus asa mikirin kelanjutan cerita ff ini...*bersambung ke sesi curhat...kkkk***

**Moga chapter ini ga mengecewakan ya...**

**Warning**:

'_GS/Genderswitch/OOC/gaje dikit/agak maksa/vampire/blood_'

_Enjoy it guys :-*_

_._

_._

_._

"_Aku belum memaafkanmu.", ucap jongin yang kembali ke ekspresi datarnya. Kyungsoo mendongak menatap namja itu._

"_M...mwo?", Kyungsoo seperti terkena heart attack saat mendengar ucapan Jongin yang membingungkan itu._

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Ta...tapi kau kan sudah men...maksudku...Kenapa kau masih belum memaafkanku?", kyungsoo sungguh tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran seorang kim jongin, padahal namja itu datang dan ehem...menciumnya, bukankah itu berarti jongin sudah memaafkannya? Dan sekarang dia bilang bahwa dia belum memaafkan kyungsoo.

Jongin masih memandangi gadis itu dengan ekspresi yang datar. Sebenarnya ia sudah susah payah menahan senyum karna melihat ekspresi kyungsoo yang begitu lucu menurutnya, tapi jongin berusaha untuk mengontrolnya.

"Kalau mau aku maafkan, berikan juga aku 5 kupon."

"Mwo?", kyungsoo membulatkan matanya.

"Kau juga melakukan ini dulu padaku kan? Jadi sekarang giliran ku."

"Aisssssss, kau balas dendam eoh? Baiklah baiklah aku akan menyanggupinya asal kau mau memaafkanku.", ucap kyungsoo cemberut dan jongin pun akhirnya tersenyum juga.

"Ini sudah malam, aku akan mengantarmu pulang, kajja.", jongin menggenggam tangan kyungsoo dan mereka pun keluar dari bioskop itu.

Mereka pulang dengan menggunakan bus karna saat membaca surat dari kyungsoo tadi, jongin segera menggunakan teleportasinya dan menemui gadis itu di bioskop. Saat ini mereka duduk bersebelahan didalam bus itu, tangan mereka pun juga masih bertautan gara-gara jongin menggunakan kupon pertamanya agar kyungsoo tak melepaskan genggaman tangannya hingga mereka sampai diasrama nanti, kepalanya juga disandarkan ke bahu kyungsoo, walaupun merasa sedikit tidak nyaman karna bahu kyungsoo yang lebih rendah, membuat jongin harus menahan badannya agar tak terlalu memberatkan kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau datang terlambat? Aku sudah menunggu mu selama 4 jam lebih.", ucap kyungsoo.

"Aku sudah datang bahkan sebelum kau sampai disana."

"Mwo? Jadi kau sudah duduk disana bahkan sebelum aku masuk?"

"Neh.", jongin mengangguk.

"Yaaaa, kenapa kau tega sekali membiarkan aku menunggu selama itu? aku takut kau tidak datang dan malah mengirim pesan singkat padaku karna kau tidak memaafkanku."

Jongin kini mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu kyungsoo dan beralih menatapnya.

"Tapi kenapa kau bilang jika aku mengirim pesan dan tak memaafkanmu kau akan pergi ke tempat lain dan aku tak perlu menghindarimu lagi?"

"A..ah itu, Maksudku, sepertinya kau sangat marah padaku sampai-sampai kau menghindar dan tak mau bicara lagi denganku. Aku tidak tau lagi apa yang harus aku lakukan, mungkin pergi dari hadapanmu adalah yang terbaik. Aku takut kalau aku hanya akan menyakiti hatimu, jongin-ah. Tapi untung saja kau memaafkanku.", kyungsoo tersenyum diakhir kalimatnya.

"Kau bodoh. Bahkan jika aku tak memaafkanmu dan kau pergi dari hadapanku itu hanya akan membuat hatiku semakin sakit."

Entah kenapa saat mendengar kata-kata jongin barusan, kyungsoo merasakan perasaan bahagia yang berlebihan sekaligus tersentuh. Ia jadi tak bisa berhenti tersenyum sejak tadi. Jongin menatapnya heran.

"Lalu apa maksudmu dengan jika aku memaafkanmu, aku harus datang menemuimu dibioskop dan menciummu? Seharusnya kau yang menciumku terlebih da_"

Kyungsoo langsung menutup mulut jongin dengan tangannya, wajahnya sudah sangat memerah sekarang.

"Yaaah, pelankan suaramu.", kyungsoo menoleh ke arah penumpang yang lain berharap mereka tidak mendengar ucapan jongin barusan. Sedangkan jongin hanya bisa terkekeh melihat tingkah kyungsoo.

Setelah sampai dihalte yang berada tak jauh dari asrama, mereka pun kembali berjalan dengan jari-jari yang masih bertautan satu sama lain.

"Tanganmu pasti dingin sekarang.", terka jongin saat kyungsoo mengeratkan genggaman tangannya ditangan jongin.

"Tidak apa, walaupun dingin tapi aku merasa nyaman."

Sejenak hening. Mereka masih terus berjalan sambil menatap kearah jalanan yang ada didepan. "Tapi, bolehkah aku bertanya satu hal?"

"Apa?"

"Apa kau sama sekali tidak tergoda dengan enggg...darahku? Maksudku, bagaimana caramu menahannya selama ini? Itu pasti sangat berat..."

Sekarang mereka sudah berada didepan asrama putri itu. Jongin terlihat sedikit berpikir mendengar pertanyaan kyungsoo.

"Kau benar, itu sangat berat. Menahan bau darahmu sama seperti menemukan tumpukan emas, sangat menggiurkan untuk kau miliki, walaupun begitu aku masih bisa menahannya karna terkadang jika aku bersamamu seperti saat ini, aku bisa melupakan nafsu menghisap darahku untuk sementara waktu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti. "Bagaimanapun juga, kuharap kau tidak membunuh orang lain seperti di film-film tentang vampire yang pernah aku tonton sebelumnya.", kyungsoo terkekeh.

"Lagi-lagi kau mempercayai film.", jongin mengacak-acak rambut kyungsoo.

"Yaaaah, hentikan! Rambutku jadi kacau begini.", Kyungsoo merapikan tatanan rambutnya dengan jari-jari tangannya. "Aku masuk dulu, sampai jumpa besok disekolah.", tiba-tiba saja kyungsoo segera mendekat ke arah namja yang berdiri tepat dihadapannya itu, setelah jarak mereka cukup dekat, kyungsoo memegang kedua bahu jongin dan kemudian sedikit berjinjit mengingat tinggi mereka yang terpaut cukup jauh.

'_Chu_...'

Saat itu juga Jongin bisa merasakan sebuah benda kenyal dan sedikit lembab menempel dipipi kanannya, Dia bahkan tak sadar entah sejak kapan kyungsoo sudah melepaskan kecupan itu, karna jongin masih bisa merasakan hangatnya bibir kyungsoo dipipinya. Kyungsoo yang terlalu malu karna tindakannya sendiri pun segera berbalik dan berlari ke dalam asramanya tanpa mengatakan apapun, ia merutuki kenapa ia bisa berbuat se-nekat itu akhir-akhir ini. Sedangkan jongin hanya bisa mematung sambil memegang pipi kanannya itu. Bahkan untuk sesaat ia lupa bagaimana caranya untuk berteleportasi.

* * *

Exchange time yang ramai seperti biasa, penuh dengan suara-suara teriakan histeris yang berasal dari siswi-siswi XOXO High School yang meneriakkan nama-nama idola mereka dari Moon Class. Tapi sepertinya ada yang aneh hari ini, jumlah mereka tidak sebanyak dulu, namun begitu, teriakan mereka masih terdengar sama kerasnya. Setelah murid red class lebih tepatnya jongin, chanyeol, sehun dan luhan berlalu masuk ke kelas mereka, kerumunan itu mulai membubarkan diri. Tapi saat ini ada sekitar tiga orang siswi yang tersisa. Mereka terlihat seperti sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Dan setelah memastikan tidak ada orang lagi disekitar sana, diam-diam mereka masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah itu tanpa diketahui oleh satu orang pun dan bersembunyi disebuah ruang kelas yang kosong.

"Kau yakin tidak akan ketahuan kepala sekolah? Kita bisa dihukum jika ketahuan."

"Tenang saja kita tidak akan dihukum, aku yakin kita bisa mengambil photo mereka sepuasnya tanpa ketahuan. Waahhh...Aku jadi tak sabar ingin mengambil photo sehun oppa ku lalu mencetaknya dan memajangnya dikamar."

"Aku ingin memajang photo jongin oppa dikamarku, kyaaaaa~!"

"Aku juga, pasti aku akan tidur dengan nyenyak setiap malam karna memandangi photo chanyeol oppa."

"Tapi kita harus menunggu sampai malam disini?"

"Tidak apa, asalkan misi kita kali ini berhasil."

"Neh", lalu ke tiga siswi Sun class itu bersembunyi dibalik lemari di kelas tersebut.

.

_3 jam kemudian_...

"Lu, ikut aku sebentar."

"Mau kemana sehun-ah?"

"Ikut saja.", tanpa menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya itu, sehun menarik pergelangan tangan luhan lalu membawanya ke dalam sebuah kelas yang tidak terpakai. Sesampai nya disana sehun duduk disebuah kursi dan menarik luhan sehingga gadis itu terduduk dipangkuannya.

"Aku lapar.", sehun mengeluarkan jurus aegyeo nya yang biasanya tak bisa ditolak oleh luhan.

"Jangan bilang kau mau melakukannya disini sekarang?"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya imut.

"Tidak bisa! Kita masih disekolah hun-ah, sebentar lagi pelajaran kedua juga akan dimulai."

"Hayolah...Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi..."

'_Krekkkkk_'

"Suara apa itu?", Luhan mendengar sebuah suara yang sepertinya berasal dari ruang kelas itu. "Kau dengar tidak?", dia bertanya pada sehun.

"Tidak, aku tidak dengar. Ayolah Lu...", Sehun semakin merengek dan mengabaikan suara itu.

"Aku tidak mau, kau pasti akan menghisapnya dengan kuat, aku bisa lemas nanti sehun-ah. Pokoknya nanti saja, sepulang sekolah. Aku juga takut, baju seragamku jadi kotor dan mereka bisa melihat bekas dileherku."

"Aniya, aku tidak akan menghisapnya dengan kuat, percayalah."

"Aku kan sudah bilang, nanti saja sepulang sekolah, eoh? Kau bisa melakukan sepuas mu nanti..."

'_Braaakkkk_'

"Kyaaaaaa...Siapa itu?", Luhan berteriak saat melihat tiga orang siswi yang bersembunyi dibalik lemari tadi kini sudah tak sadarkan diri. Sepertinya mereka tadi menguping dan mendengar pembicaraan 'absurd' Luhan dan Sehun yang menguji imajinasi liar mereka sampai-sampai membuat ketiga nya jatuh pingsan karna membayangkannya.

"Santapan dari Sun class? Sepertinya enak.", ucap sehun santai yang langsung diberi deathglare oleh luhan.

"Cepat panggil minseok eonnie kesini. Mereka sepertinya sudah mendengar semua pembicaraan kita, jadi mungkin minseok eonnie bisa menghilangkan ingatan mereka tadi."

"Neh...", jawab sehun malas, karna tak jadi menyantap makan malam nya. Ia pun keluar dari kelas itu dan pergi ke ruangan Black class mencari minseok yang mempunyai kekuatan menghilangkan ingatan.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, setelah pulang sekolah. Jongin mengajak kyungsoo ke suatu tempat.

"Kita mau kemana?", tanya kyungsoo saat mereka sudah berada dimobil.

"Kau lihat saja nanti. Aku mau menggunakan kupon ku yang kedua, jadi kau tidak bisa menolaknya.", ucap jongin yang kini fokus menyetir.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan sekitar 1 jam, akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat yang dipenuhi oleh pohon-pohon yang tinggi menjulang dan berada disebuah bukit. Kyungsoo merasa sedikit takut karna tempat itu gelap, hanya cahaya bulan yang hampir membentuk lingkaran penuh itu saja yang meneranginya. Jongin pun turun dari mobilnya, diikuti oleh kyungsoo yang masih bingung dan menerka-nerka dimana tempat ia berada sekarang. Jongin menghampiri kyungsoo, lalu menggenggam tangannya dan mulai berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang penuh dengan semak-semak setinggi badannya. Hingga akhirnya jongin berhenti dan saat itu juga kyungsoo merasa takjub dengan pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya. Matanya berbinar-binar saat melihat kerlap-kerlip lampu yang memenuhi kota seoul dari kejauhan. Ia ingin bertanya bagaimana jongin bisa menemukan tempat seindah ini. Tapi tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya karna cahaya-cahaya dibawah itu mampu menghipnotisnya.

"Kau suka?", tanya jongin yang kini menatap kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan masih memandangi kota seoul yang terlihat sangat indah dimalam hari. Senyuman mengambang di wajahnya.

Jongin melepas jas sekolahnya dan menyelimuti punggung kyungsoo karna mungkin gadis itu merasa kedinginan mengingat mereka sedang berdiri di ujung bukit itu. Merekapun duduk disebuah bangku kayu yang ada disana.

"Jongin-ah, bagaimana kau bisa menemukan tempat seindah ini?"

"Aku pernah tersesat disini saat baru-baru menggunakan jurus teleportasiku."

"Benarkah?", sejenak hening. Kyungsoo masih terpesona dengan keindahan pemandangan disana.

"Kyungsoo-ya?"

"hmm?"

"Kau ingat saat kita mencoba membuat Sulli untuk menjauhiku sewaktu diparkiran itu?"

"Oh, itu. Kenapa?"

"Dan apa kau ingat kata-kata yang aku ucapkan saat kita berjalan ke parkiran saat itu?"

Kyungsoo terlihat berpikir, karna kejadian itu sudah lama, tapi ia masih bisa mengingat apa yang jongin katakan padanya saat itu. "Y...ya, aku ingat."

"Saat itu aku mengatakan bahwa baru kali ini aku merasa nyaman berada didekat seorang manusia dan membuatku ingin melindunginya. Aku tidak sedang berpura-pura saat itu, kau tau?"

"...", kyungsoo tak menjawab dan membiarkan jongin berbicara kali ini.

"Begitu juga saat aku mengatakan 'Aku mencintaimu'...Kyungsoo-ya."

"...Eoh?", kyungsoo menatap wajah jongin walaupun dia sangat gugup saat ini.

"Aku ingin menggunakan kuponku yang ke tiga, jadi kuharap kau mau mendengarkan ucapanku dan menjawabnya...Aku mencintaimu kyungsoo-ya, karna itu...maukah kau selalu berada disampingku?...mmm, Aku tahu ini tidak romantis dan tak seperti apa yang kau inginkan. Aku juga ingin tau, apakah perasaanmu juga sama denganku?"

"..."

"Dan perlu kau ketahui, aku sudah mulai menyukaimu bahkan sejak pertama kali kita bertemu waktu kelas 1. Tapi, aku baru berani untuk menyatakannya sekarang. Maaf.", jongin masih saja melanjutkan kata-katanya, walaupun kyungsoo terlihat tidak merespon.

Namun Sedetik kemudian kyungsoo sudah melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang jongin dan memeluk namja itu dengan erat. Dia sangat-sangat bahagia sekarang, ternyata jongin juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya, bahkan jongin sudah lebih dahulu menyukainya.

Jongin yang sejak tadi terpaku, kini merasakan baju kemeja sekolah nya sedikit basah. Kyungsoo menangis? Ya, dia menangis karna terlalu bahagia, sampai-sampai ia tak mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata dari mulutnya. Kyungsoo tak memperdulikan 'Pengakuan' yang romantis ataupun pengakuan seperti apa yang diharapkannya, karna jika orang itu adalah Jongin dia pasti sudah sangat bahagia dan menerimanya.

Jongin mendorong kedua bahu kyungsoo dengan lembut tanpa menjauhkan atau memperlebar jarak diantara mereka. Namja itu hanya ingin melihat wajah kyungsoo dari dekat saat ini, apakah dia benar-benar menangis? Ternyata memang benar, hanya saja dia tidak terisak tapi air matanya terus mengalir, kyungsoo juga tersenyum. Kemudian kedua tangan jongin tadi beralih menangkup kedua pipi kyungsoo dan menghapus sisa-sisa airmata nya.

"Uljima...", ucap jongin lembut.

"Aku terlalu bahagia sampai-sampai aku menangis... Aku juga mencintaimu jongin-ah, gomaweo.", kyungsoo tersenyum. Dan saat itu juga jongin langsung menarik wajah kyungsoo dengan perlahan sehingga bibir mereka kembali bertemu. Entah kenapa ciuman kali ini terasa lebih berbeda dengan yang pernah mereka lakukan sebelumnya, sangat lembut, manis dan juga hangat. Kyungsoo kini sudah memejamkan matanya menikmati lumatan-lumatan yang diberikan oleh jongin, sangat memabukkan pikirnya. Jongin semakin memperdalam ciuman itu, dia berpikir bahwa mungkin bibir kyungsoo bisa menggantikan cairan merah yang entah kenapa menjadi tidak menarik lagi. Kyungsoo terlihat sedikit membalas lumatan yang diberikan oleh jongin, walaupun namja itu lebih mendominasi. Cukup lama ciuman itu berlangsung, jongin sadar bahwa kyungsoo sudah kehabisan nafas dan butuh oksigen, lalu dengan terpaksa jongin melepaskan tautan itu dan sesekali mengecup bibir kyungsoo yang terlihat memerah dan sedikit bengkak.

Kyungsoo menghirup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya, entah kenapa tenaganya seperti terkuras habis karna ciuman tadi. Jongin yang melihat itu pun segera menyandarkan kepala kyungsoo di dada bidangnya, kedua tangannya melingkar dipinggang gadis itu.

"Apapun yang terjadi aku akan selalu melindungimu kyungsoo-ya, aku berjanji.", ucap jongin lirih.

"...", tidak ada jawaban.

"Kau sudah mengantuk? Haruskah kita pulang sekarang?"

"...", lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban. Jongin memutuskan untuk melihat wajah kyungsoo karna sejak tadi dia tidak menanggapi perkataan jongin dan ternyata dia sudah tertidur, Jongin terkekeh melihat kyungsoo yang sudah terlelap dan mengecup pipi gadis itu dengan lembut, kemudian ia mengangkat gadis itu menuju mobil lalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

* * *

Ini sudah hari ke tiga sejak kyungsoo dan jongin resmi pacaran, tapi baru hari ini juga mereka memutuskan untuk memberitahukan kepada teman-teman mereka.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan pada kalian.", ucap kyungsoo sedikit gugup.

"Apa itu kyung? Sepertinya sangat serius?", tanya chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Hmmm...itu...Huft...Bagaimana mengatakannya...", kyungsoo merasa frustasi ditambah lagi dia sangat gugup karna semua mata memandang kearahnya.

"Kami berpacaran.", ucap jongin dengan santai dan kini semua mata beralih menatapnya termasuk kyungsoo.

"Hahahaha, ada apa denganmu jongin? Kepalamu terbentur sesuatu? Sudahlah abaikan saja dia. Jadi kau mau bilang apa kyung?", ucap baekhyun yang tadinya terkekeh mendengar 'lelucon' Jongin, kini ia mengalihkan lagi pandangnnya pada kyungsoo.

"Jongin tidak sedang terbentur sesuatu Baekkie, dan yang dibilangnya itu benar...", ucap kyungsoo yang pipinya sudah memerah.

"Ji...jinjja...?", luhan kini menutup mulutnya yang menganga. Begitu juga dengan baekhyun.

"A..Apa itu benar kyungie? kau tidak sedang bercanda kan?", tanya baekhyun tak percaya.

"Ya, aku sedang tidak bercanda baekk!", kyungsoo mulai kesal. Dan saat itu juga baekhyun langsung memeluk kyungsoo dengan erat.

"Kyaaaaaa...akhirnya kyungie ku punya pacar juga, selamat!", luhan pun ikut-ikutan memeluk mereka, sedangkan sehun kini menatap jongin dengan smirk, membuat jongin bergidik ngeri. Chanyeol menepuk pelan bahu jongin.

"Bisa bicara denganku sebentar?", tanya chanyeol sedikit berbisik pada Jongin, lalu meninggalkan para Yeoja yang masih asyik berpelukan dikelas itu.

"Ada apa?", tanya Jongin saat mereka sudah berada di lorong sekolah.

"Sebentar lagi purnama datang, jadi apa keputusanmu?"

"Aku belum menentukannya."

"Mwo? Kau masih belum menentukan pilihanmu? Tapi Kurasa kau tidak bisa memilih untuk mati nantinya disaat kau baru saja menjadikan kyungsoo sebagai kekasihmu. Jika kau menghilang nanti, itu akan membuatnya sakit, yakinlah. Aku tau, kau tidak akan membuatnya kecewa dan terluka...Kau tau? Aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai adikku sendiri dan aku menyayanginya setelah baekkie, jadi aku tak akan membiarkanmu menyakitinya. Aku ingin kau tetap hidup, walaupun kau benci menjadi seorang vampire yang hidup dalam keabadian. Tapi itu lebih baik dari pada mati sebagai pecundang. Jadi Apa aku perlu mencarikan seorang manusia untukmu?" ,ucap chanyeol panjang lebar.

"Ani, aku harus memikirkannya lagi chanyeol-ah. Kau tau? Ini sangat sulit bagiku."

"Aku bahkan sudah mengingatkanmu sejak dua bulan yang lalu jongin-ah. Seharusnya sekarang kau sudah menentukan keputusanmu. Aku tau ini sulit, kau pasti mempertimbangkan gadis itu bukan?"

"Um..", jongin mengangguk.

"Kuharap kau bisa melindunginya sampai akhir, walaupun umur manusia lebih singkat, setidaknya kau dapat bersamanya beberapa tahun lagi. Kalau kau ingin seperti itu, aku akan mencarikan seorang manusia untuk kau korbankan nantinya."

"Aku ragu, karna aku sudah berjanji padanya bahwa aku tak akan membunuh ataupun mengorbankan orang lain."

"Kau sudah memberitahunya tentang ini?"

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin memberitahunya. Dan sebaiknya kyungsoo tidak boleh tahu tentang ini."

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Pikirkanlah baik-baik, sepertinya bulan purnama akan datang sekitar 2 sampai 3 hari lagi. Dan mungkin tubuhmu akan menjadi sedikit aneh sampai saat itu tiba."

"Aku mengerti."

Lalu mereka berdua pun kembali ke kelas.

.

Setelah pelajaran hari itu berakhir, Jongin mengantar kyungsoo ke asramanya dengan berjalan kaki, karna jongin tidak membawa mobilnya.

"Oh ya, apa kau ingat kemarin tanggal berapa?", tanya kyungsoo.

"Hmmm...bukankah tanggal 11? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tahun depan, dengan tanggal yang sama dan bulan yang sama seperti kemarin, kita akan merayakan satu tahun hari jadinya Jongin dan Kyungsoo, walaupun masih lama, tapi aku sudah tidak sabar ingin merayakannya.", kyungsoo terkekeh pelan.

"Apa kau yakin kita masih bersama sampai saat itu?"

"Tentu saja, kau bicara apa? Aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana dan kau juga, lalu kita akan naik kelas ke Black class kemudian lulus dari sekolah ini dan kuliah diuniversitas yang sama."

"Yah, bayanganmu terlalu jauh. Memangnya dimana ada universitas yang kuliah dimalam hari?"

"Tentu saja ada, lagi pula sekarang juga bisa kuliah lewat internet, jadi kau tidak perlu repot-repot keluar. Oh ya, aku hampir lupa, kapan ulangtahunmu?", tanya kyungsoo.

"Aku? Saat bulan purnama datang nanti.", jawab jongin yang kini menggenggam tangan kyungsoo.

"Saat bulan purnama?", kyungsoo mendongak ke arah langit malam lalu melihat bulan yang hampir membentuk sebuah lingkaran penuh, dan mungkin sekitar 3 hari lagi akan membentuk lingkaran sempurna. "Bukankah itu sebentar lagi? Jadi berapa umurmu? Apa sama denganku?"

"Tidak, Aku akan genap berusia seratus tahun nanti."

"Mwoooo? Umurmu sudah seratus tahun? Bu...Bukankah itu sama dengan satu abad...?", kyungsoo menganga dan matanya membulat.

"Kau bodoh, Seratus tahun tentu saja sama dengan satu abad.", jongin terkekeh melihat ekspresi kyungsoo.

"Aniya...maksudku, apa aku harus memanggilmu...'_harabeoji_'?, kini giliran kyungsoo yang terkekeh.

"Coba saja kalau kau berani."

"Harabeoji~", ejek kyungsoo.

'_Wuusssss_', Tiba-tiba saja Jongin menghilang dengan teleportasinya seiring dengan tiupan angin malam itu membuat kyungsoo panik.

"J...jongin-ah, kau kemana? Aku hanya bercanda...", kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya ke semua arah, tapi ia tak menemukan Jongin dimanapun. Sekarang kyungsoo hanya sendiri dijalanan sepi menuju asramanya itu. Ia masih berdiri disana sambil menunduk. "Kalau kau tak muncul sekarang juga, aku tak akan merayakan ulang tahunmu, lihat saja...", ucap nya sedikit kesal karna ditinggalkan oleh jongin.

'_Greppp_', tiba-tiba, kyungsoo merasakan ada tangan yang melingkar diperutnya, awalnya kyungsoo takut dan sedikit merinding, karna ia mengira itu adalah orang aneh yang berkeliaran dijalan itu saat malam hari.

"Kau mengerjaiku?", ucap kyungsoo yang menyadari bahwa itu adalah Jongin, dari bau parfumnya.

"Kau takut?", tanya Jongin lalu mengecup puncak kepala kyungsoo dan membuat gadis itu merona karna perlakuannya. '_Aku juga takut, kyungsoo-ya_.', batin namja itu, sebenarnya tadi jongin tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa di perintah oleh tubuhnya sendiri, mungkin seperti ini lah yang dikatakan chanyeol, bahwa tubuhnya akan menjadi aneh sampai saat itu tiba.

"Y...Yaaaa! Kenapa kau suka sekali membuatku jantungan? Menghilang dan muncul seenaknya...Jangan lakukan itu lagi eoh?", kyungsoo melepaskan tangan jongin yang masih melingkar diperutnya itu, lalu menatap wajah namja itu, sambil memasang ekspresi pura-pura kesal.

"Neh, Nona Do kyungsoo.", Jongin memaksakan senyumnya.

"Bagus-bagus...Tunggu, Kau tidak apa-apa? Sepertinya matamu berubah merah tadi.", tanya kyungsoo khawatir.

"Benarkah?", jongin memejamkan matanya untuk sesaat. Mungkin ini juga efek dari bulan yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi bulan purnama, dan sebenarnya di hari itu setiap vampire yang sudah genap berumur satu abad harus mencari seorang manusia untuk dihisap darahnya. Jika mereka tak melakukan itu, maka mereka akan lenyap dan menghilang. Tapi Jika mereka berhasil medapatkan seseorang untuk dihisap darahnya, mereka akan menjadi makhluk abadi untuk selamanya. Hal itu membuat jongin cukup terganggu pikirannya, disatu sisi ia ingin mati karna tidak mau menjadi vampire, Ia juga tidak mau hidup dalam keabadian, karna pada akhirnya kyungsoo akan meninggalkannya terlebih dahulu karna umur manusia yang singkat dibandingkan dengan makhluk seperti jika ia mati dan menghilang saat bulan purnama datang nanti, jongin tak akan bisa lagi melihat kyungsoo selamanya.

Disisi lain, jika ia ingin tetap hidup abadi, pasti akan ada korban nanti dan ingat? Jongin sudah berjanji pada kyungsoo untuk tidak membunuh orang lain, entah kenapa, jongin ingin sekali menepati janji itu. Ini benar-benar suatu keputusan yang sulit bagi nya, disaat vampire-vampire lain mungkin tak akan ragu dan dengan yakin lebih memilih hidup abadi dibandingkan mati, tapi tidak bagi namja itu, kyungsoo lah yang menjadi penentu dalam setiap keputusan yang diambilnya akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin dengan menghabiskan waktu bersama gadis itu hingga hari itu tiba adalah pilihan yang terbaik, pikir jongin. Namun jika ia benar-benar harus memilih, keputusan apa yang akan diambilnya? Dia bahkan tak ingin memilih keduanya dan berharap pilihan lain muncul seperti, vampire bisa berubah menjadi manusia? tapi itu tidak mungkin terjadi, yang ada hanyalah manusia bisa berubah menjadi vampire.

"Masuklah.", ucap jongin pada kyungsoo saat mereka sudah sampai didepan asrama itu.

"Neh, terima kasih sudah mengantarku jongin-ah, sampai jumpa besok.", kyungsoo tersenyum manis lalu masuk ke dalam asramanya, sedangkan jongin masih berdiri disana, dan matanya menjadi sayu.

.

Malam itu kyungsoo sedang berdiri didekat jendela kamarnya yang terbuka ditemani oleh cahaya bulan yang cukup terang. Baekhyun sudah tertidur pulas diatas kasur sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, lagipula sekarang jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam. Kyungsoo yang masih belum mengantuk, memutuskan untuk bermain-main dengan ponselnya, lebih tepatnya lagi, ia sedang membuka sebuah situs di internet yang terdapat banyak artikel tentang vampire disana. Sepertinya kyungsoo harus mengetahui lebih dalam lagi mengenai makhluk yang bernama vampire itu karna namjachingu nya yang adalah salah satu dari mereka. Kyungsoo bahkan tak memikirkan apakah artikel-artikel tersebut bisa dipercaya kebenarannya atau tidak, well, sama seperti ia mempercayai film-film yang berkaitan dengan vampire itu.

Dan sekarang ia menemukan sebuah artikel yang mengatakan bahwa, vampire yang akan genap berumur seratus tahun harus mengorbankan manusia untuk dihisap darahnya agar mereka bisa hidup abadi, saat bulan purnama datang.-

'_Bukankah jongin bilang bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan genap berumur seratus tahun? Jadi, Apa jongin benar-benar akan membunuh seseorang manusia agar dia bisa hidup dalam waktu yang sangat lama_?', kyungsoo bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya, kemudian melanjutkan bacaan nya tersebut.

-Dan jika mereka tidak menghisap darah manusia hingga bulan purnama berakhir, maka mereka akan mati dan menghilang untuk selamanya...

"Tunggu...Kalau tidak salah, aku pernah melarangnya untuk membunuh manusia, apa dia mengingatnya? Bagaimana kalau jongin menepatinya? Berarti dia akan...Ani, tidak mungkin...aissss, apa yang harus aku lakukan?", ucap kyungsoo sedikit frustasi. Dia kini menutup jendela kamarnya, karna udara di malam hari yang mulai terasa menusuk tulang, lalu berbaring disebelah baekhyun yang mungkin sedang memimpikan Chanyeol-nya, kyungsoo pun mulai memejamkan kedua matanya dan berharap ia juga memimpikan Jongin-nya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, kyungsoo berangkat ke sekolah bersama jongin, sesampainya disekolah, mereka turun dari mobil itu, tiba-tiba seseorang menghampiri kyungsoo yang baru saja keluar dari mobil. Jongin yang melihat itu, langsung menarik lengan kyungsoo dan menyembunyikannya dibelakang tubuh tegap namja itu.

"Sudah lama tak bertemu dengan mu jongin oppa.", ucap gadis itu. Jongin hanya tersenyum miring.

"Apa lagi yang kau inginkan?", ucap jongin dingin.

"Bisakah aku bicara sebentar dengan kyungsoo?", tanya sulli.

"Cih, bukankah aku sudah memperingatkanmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya? Dan kau tidak jera sedikit pun?"

"Oppa, aku hanya ingin bicara dengannya sebentar, percayalah, aku tak akan melakukan hal buruk padanya.", Sulli sedikit memohon dan matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Percayalah? Siapa yang kau inginkan untuk mempercayaimu? Aku?..hah, kau pikir aku sebodoh itu? Sampai kapanpun aku tak akan mempercayaimu. Tidak akan pernah."

Jujur saja, perkataan jongin barusan seperti membuat lubang di hati sulli menganga semakin melebar dan mungkin tak akan pernah bisa ditutupi oleh apapun. Namun ia tetap akan mempertahankan keinginanya tersebut, karna mungkin ia harus memberitahu kyungsoo tentang ini.

Kyungsoo menyadari ekspresi gadis itu, mungkin dia benar-benar ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting, pikirnya. Kyungsoo berjalan kesamping jongin dan menatap namja itu seolah-olah ingin mengatakan '_Gwencanha, aku akan berbicara dengannya sebentar_'

"Kau jangan bodoh kyungie, jangan sampai terkecoh dengan wajahnya itu, kau tidak akan tau apa lagi yang akan diperbuatnya nanti.", ucap jongin sedikit berbisik.

"Aniyo, jongin-ah, aku harus bicara dengannya sebentar, kau tenang saja, karna aku akan menggunakan perisaiku dan kau bisa mengawasiku dari sini.", bujuk kyungsoo. Jongin terlihat sedikit berpikir, ia takut kejadian waktu itu akan terulang lagi.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan lama-lama.", jongin akhirnya mengizinkan kyungsoo untuk bicara dengan Sulli.

Setelah mengikuti sulli dari belakang, kini mereka sudah berada ditempat yang tak jauh dari tempat parkir dimana jongin sedang berdiri sekarang mengamati pergerakan mereka tanpa berkedip.

"A...apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?", ucap kyungsoo sedikit takut.

"Tak perlu berlama-lama...Kau pasti tau, Ini tentang Jongin.", balas Sulli dengan ekspresi dingin.

"Kenapa dengan Jongin?"

"Kau tau bahwa disaat bulan purnama besok tiba, jongin akan genap berumur seratus tahun?"

"Neh..."

"Dia akan mati besok.", ucap sulli santai.

"M..mwo? apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?"

"Aku tak bermaksud untuk menakut-nakutimu, tapi ini adalah kenyataannya. Kau tau? Umur vampire itu ditentukan dari bulan purnama yang datang setiap bulannya, dari saat mereka terlahir sebagai seorang vampire hingga sekarang. Dan besok adalah hari dimana ia akan genap berusia seratus tahun. Diumur itu, setiap vampire akan diberikan pilihan apakah mereka ingin mati atau ingin melanjutkan hidup sebagai makhluk abadi. Jika mereka ingin tetap hidup, maka mereka harus menghisap darah seorang manusia malam itu juga. tapi jika mereka ingin mati, maka mereka tidak perlu menemukan seseorang untuk dihisap darahnya, lalu menghilang seiring dengan berakhirnya bulan purnama tersebut."

Kyungsoo terlihat sedikit berpikir mencerna setiap kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Sulli. Semuanya terdengar sama dengan artikel yang dibacanya lewat internet kemarin malam.

"Dan aku tidak ingin Jongin oppa mati...Apa kau juga begitu?", tambah sulli.

"Te...tentu saja aku tidak akan membiarkannya mati...", kyungsoo terlihat sedikit gemetar. 'Jadi jongin benar-benar harus membunuh seorang manusia agar dia bisa hidup abadi?', pertanyaan seperti itu terus saja memenuhi pikirannya sekarang.

"Kau tau? Jongin oppa pasti akan berpikir dua kali untuk menghisap darah manusia, karna dia tidak mau melakukannya. Dan aku bisa memastikan dia akan lebih memilih mati dari pada harus mengorbankan manusia."

"...", kyungsoo tak menjawab.

"Kau ingin dia tetap hidup bukan? Jadi, aku sarankan agar kau mau membujuknya untuk mencari seorang manusia."

Sulli beranjak pergi dari sana meninggalkan kyungsoo yang masih terdiam. Saat sulli berjalan melewati kyungsoo, dia membisikkan sesuatu yang bisa didengar jelas oleh kyungsoo.

"_Akan lebih baik jika dia bisa menghisap darahmu yang membuatnya tergila-gila padamu itu_.", Sulli berlalu dengan smirk terpampang dibibir pucatnya.

.

Ini bahkan sudah untuk kesekian kalinya jongin bertanya kepada kyungsoo tentang hal apa yang dibicarakan oleh sulli padanya tadi, dan selama itu pula kyungsoo bungkam dan tak mau menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya, gadis itu hanya menjawab, '_Dia hanya meminta maaf padaku atas kejadian waktu itu_', Jongin bahkan sudah menggunakan satu kuponnya untuk bertanya tentang ini. Hingga akhirnya ia memilih untuk berhenti menanyakan hal itu.

"Aku ingin menggunakan kuponku yang terakhir...", ucap Jongin saat mereka sudah bersiap-siap untuk pulang malam itu.

"Lagi? Untuk apa?"

"Ayo, rayakan ulangtahunku malam ini..."

"W...wae?"

"Aniya, hanya saja aku ingin merayakannya sekarang denganmu."

"Jongin-ah..."

"Kajja, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke tempat yang ada dibukit waktu itu?"

Mata kyungsoo terlihat sayu, tapi ia berusaha untuk tersenyum. Hatinya merasa sedikit sakit karna jongin tak juga memberitahukannya tentang apa yang akan dialaminya saat bulan purnama nanti. Namun kyungsoo berusaha untuk tidak menanyakan tentang masalah itu dulu, dia ingin membiarkan jongin untuk memberitahunya terlebih dahulu.

"Tapi aku belum menyiapkan kado untukmu.", ucap kyungsoo ceria.

"Yahhh, itu tak masalah. Karna aku sudah mendapatkannya sewaktu kita dibukit hari itu...", jongin balas tersenyum karna melihat wajah kyungsoo yang memerah.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, menatap pemandangan kerlap kerlip kota seoul dari kejauhan dengan tangan yang saling bertautan.

"Katakan padaku sesuatu?", pinta Jongin.

"Apa maksudmu?", kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu jongin.

"Katakan padaku kalau kau mencintaiku..."

"W...wae? Kupikir kupon mu sudah habis, jadi kau tak bisa memintaku mengatakan sesuatu lagi.", kyungsoo terkekeh.

"Ayolah, ini yang terakhir..."

Kyungsoo menegakkan kepalanya yang tadinya disandarkan dibahu jongin. "Kau bicara apa? Yang terakhir kalinya? Seperti ingin pergi saja..."

"M...maksudku...Kau tidak mau mengatakannya? Karna Aku akan menganggap itu sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku.", ucap jongin gelagapan.

"Jongin-ah...Ulang tahun mu bahkan bukan sekarang, dan kau tiba-tiba ingin merayakannya denganku hari ini. Apa ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan dariku?", kyungsoo yang sudah tidak tahan lagi pun bertanya kepada namja itu.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku hanya ingin bertanya saja...Wae? apa kau tidak mencin..."

'_Greepppp_', kyungsoo memeluk jongin dengan erat seperti tidak ada hari esok. Dia bahkan menangis sejadi-jadinya disana menumpahkan segala kekhawatirannya. Jongin hanya bisa terpaku matanya kini ikut berkaca-kaca, jujur ia tak sanggup melihat kyungsoo seperti ini bahkan memikirkan bahwa nantinya ia tak akan bisa lagi melihat gadis itu membuat jongin semakin tersiksa.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, Akhirnya kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya, air matanya masih mengalir.

"Jongin-ah, aku mencintaimu, bahkan kau pun tau tentang itu. Berjanjilah padaku, jangan pernah meninggalkanku walau apapun yang terjadi, dan jika kau butuh bantuan ku, jangan segan-segan untuk memintanya, aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk membantumu jongin-ah..."

Jongin membalas pelukan Kyungsoo. Setetes cairan bening muncul dari sudut matanya, jongin bahkan menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan bibirnya yang terlihat bergetar karna menahan tangis.

"Dan jika kau membutuhkan darahku, aku akan memberikannya..."

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Atau TBC?

R&R PLEASE^^

.

.

Chapter 4 selesaiiiii...Maaf kalo update nya lama yaaa, soalnya ya gitu deh...hehehe, Kissing scene juga seadanya..., moga chapter ini ga bikin kecewa ya. Next, last chapter? Yup, chapter 5 ntar bakal jadi ending dari ff ini, kalo masalah update nya mungkin agak lama...kkkkk, *tugas numpuk, uts juga menghadang* Btw, makasih buat yang udah baca, review, follow, favorite dan segala macam.

.

.

**Curcol Time!**

*_di skip juga boleh koq_*

*Sambungan yang diawal tadi*...Nesu orang nya moody dan gampang bosan. Kalo lagi mood buat ff, pasti ada aja ide yang muncul. Tapi kalo udah ga mood, ide nya jadi buntu trus kalo dipaksain buat ff jadi nya kacau gitu deh. Kalo bosan juga, ff nya bakal digantung dan ga niat lagi buat ngelanjutin. Kalo mood nya baik lagi, pasti bakal buat ff baru dan yang lama dibiarin gitu aja...dan begitu seterusnya *ada yang ngerti kah maksudnya?*. Tapi karna dari awal nesu udah niat banget buat ff 'Red night' ini trus di post, jadilah ff yang seperti ini. Mungkin karna masih kurang pengalaman dalam menulis juga jadi masalah bagi nesu, tapi kedepannya nesu bakal berusaha lagi buat ff yang menarik...fighting^^

.

.

**Reply time!**

**kaisoohunlovers** : hahaha...nesu ga tanggung jawab loh kalo jantungnya berhenti sama kena TBC * bukan tuberkulosis* kkkk...Kyungsoo ngandung? Cieeeee...yang ga sengaja pengen minta adegan NC...iya kan? *abaikan*, Ini udah update lagi...makasih review nya^^

**k0j3t4** : Hmmm...kyungsoo jadi vampire boleh juga sih...liat ntar aja yaaa...thanks udah review :)

**yesbyunbakhee12** : makasih udah support *flying kiss*, ini udah update, review againnn please :)

**HDHH** : iya ya, nesu juga baru sadar chapter kemaren ga ada hunhan moment nya...Tapi di chapter ini ada koq agak gaje sih, moga suka..hehehe *eh, malah chanbaeknya yang ngilang* ;)

**younlaycious88** : di chapter kemaren kaisoo belum jadian, dichapter ini udaaahhhh...ye ye ye la la la*heboh sendiri*...makasih udah review^^

**dorekyungsoo93** : kkk...Maafkan nesu yang ga bisa nulis panjang-panjang, soalnya nesu gampang bosan. 5 chapter aja udah ga tau lagi mesti nulis apa, apalagi sampai 15 chapter...hehehe. makasih reviewnya :)

**puputkyungsoo** : iya, jongin mah main nyosor mulu..kkkk, thanks juga udah baca ff ini, dan maaf kalo updatenya agak lama :D

**blackwhite1214** : hehe...nanggung ya? ni udah ada lanjutannya...thanks for review^^

**LAB27** : ini udah lanjut...makasih review nya :)

**Kim YeHyun** : Gitu deh kaisoo...kkkk, ini udah dilanjut :)

**Yoow ara** : Nesu ga suka minum darah, jadi ga bisa jadi vampire *abaikan*...kkkk, boleh tu ide nya, tapi...hehehe, makasih udah review^^

**Ohrere** : nesu Cuma sanggup buat sampai chapter 5 atau 6 aja, soalnya ini aja udah pusing banget mikirinnya...hehehe, mungkin lain kali, thanks for review

**Sehunpou** : enggak gitu koq...hehehe, jawabannya ada dichapter ini...makasih udah review :)

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw** : hehe..iya ya...Kelanjutan kaisoo nya ada dichapter ini, thanks for review :D

**Syifaslsb** : iyaaaaa, kasian jongin...ini udah lanjut, makasih review nya^^

**Yixingcom** : di chapter ini mereka udah jadian koq, makasih udah review^^

And thanks to **guest/al/fit** ^^

See you again:)

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

Tittle: Red Night

Length: Chaptered

Rating: T+ (Rating nya naik dikit :p)

Genre: Romance, Vampire, School life

Main Cast:

- Do Kyungsoo (GS)

- Kim Jongin

Support Cast:

- Byun Baekhyun (GS)

- Park Chanyeol

- Xi Luhan (GS)

- Oh Sehun

Disclaimer: Semua Cast aslinya adalah ciptaan tuhan, ayah dan bunda-nya*eh?*, dan SM ent juga. Tapi di ff ini semuanya punya Nesu *maksa*. Kalo ada kesamaan tokoh dan cerita, mungkin Cuma suatu kebetulan aja. I'm not a plagiator ;) No Bash^^ 

**Annyeong...Nesu bawa chapter 5 nih, ada yang mau? :D**

**Makasi buat yang udah baca, review, follow dan favorite dichapter yang kemaren, kalian daebaaakkkk *flying kiss*. Support kalian bikin nesu jadi ga galau lagi dan ide cemerlang(?!)Nesu udah kembali...hihihi, walopun ada beberapa yang ngasih saran dan malah bikin nesu makin galau. Tapi sarannya bisa lah dipertimbangkan LOL *Nah, itu ada yang minta NC**nangis dipojokkan**Ga bisa bikin NC-an!*MAAF :')**

**But, kayak yang udah nesu bilang kemaren, chapter 5 ini tu ending nya '**_**Red Night**_**'. So, ntar jangan pada kangen ya sama ff ini *siapa yang kangen coba?***

**Ga pake lama, langsung aja ya...**

**This is it, Red Night Last Chapter :'(**

**Warning:**

'_GS/Genderswitch/OOC/Agak gaje/Maksa dikit/Vampire/Blood_'  
.

.

.

"_Jongin-ah, aku mencintaimu, bahkan kau pun tau tentang itu. Berjanjilah padaku, jangan pernah meninggalkanku walau apapun yang terjadi, dan jika kau butuh bantuan ku, jangan segan-segan untuk memintanya, aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk membantumu jongin-ah..."_

_Jongin membalas pelukan Kyungsoo. Setetes cairan bening muncul dari sudut matanya, jongin bahkan menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan bibirnya yang terlihat bergetar karna menahan tangis._

"_Dan jika kau membutuhkan darahku, aku akan memberikannya..."_

* * *

Chapter 5

"K...kyungsoo-ya...", Jongin melepaskan pelukan kyungsoo secara spontan saat mendengar ucapan kekasihnya itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahukannya padaku, kalau saat bulan purnama nanti kau harus mengorbankan seorang manusia agar kau bisa hidup abadi?"

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu tentang ini?", ucap jongin yang terlihat seperti sedang menahan amarahnya, matanya berkilat merah. Jongin langsung berdiri dari duduknya.

"Apa itu penting dari siapa aku mengetahuinya? Kau pikir aku hanya seorang gadis bodoh yang tidak tahu apa-apa dan tak pernah melakukan hal yang berarti untuk kekasihnya?", kyungsoo meledak-ledak, air matanya masih mengalir deras.

"Kenapa kau mengungkit itu lagi, huh? Bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu untuk tak memikirkannya? hanya melihatmu saja sudah cukup bagiku, kau tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa untuk ku, dan bukankah aku juga sudah pernah melarangmu untuk tidak mengatakan sesuatu tentang darahmu?", Jongin pun ikut tersulut emosinya, dia menatap kyungsoo tajam.

"Kau bilang, melihatku saja sudah cukup? Bukankah itu berarti kau harus tetap hidup? Dan aku pernah bilang bahwa kau tidak boleh menyakiti orang lain bukan? Kau bisa menyaitiku jongin-ah... Aku bisa melakukannya untukmu, aku tidak akan takut, aku janji..."

"Benar aku sangat ingin melihatmu dan bersamamu setiap hari, tapi lebih baik aku mati daripada harus menghisap darahmu...Kau tidak akan mengerti kyungsoo-ya, bagaimana rasanya menjadi vampire sialan ini. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu ataupun orang lain juga merasakan apa yang pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya. Tidak akan pernah. Cukup aku saja yang merasakannya."

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku menjadi sama sepertimu, agar kau tidak perlu menanggungnya sendirian lagi..."

Jongin membelalakkan matanya, tak percaya dengan kata-kata kyungsoo.

"K...kau gila? Jangan bicara omong kosong..."

"Baiklah...Kau ingin mati bukan? Kalau begitu, ayo mati bersama... Aku tidak ingin hidup tanpa mu... hiks...", ucap kyungsoo kembali terisak.

_Astaga_. Melihat kyungsoo seperti ini sama seperti membunuh jongin hidup-hidup. Hatinya begitu sakit seperti ditusuk ribuan anak panah saat melihat kyungsoo dengan yakin nya menyerahkan hidupnya untuk vampire seperti jongin.

"Jangan memikirkan hal bodoh lagi...Aku begini karna aku mencintaimu...", suara jongin melemah, mendadak wajahnya berubah pucat dan keringat dingin bercucuran di wajahnya.

"Aniya...kau tidak mencintaiku, kau bahkan ingin meninggalkanku tanpa memberitahuku tentang itu, kau jahat jongin-ah, kau benar-benar jahat!", kyungsoo berteriak. Membuat Jongin semakin sakit mendengarnya, tanpa sadar pandangannya mulai mengabur, jongin tak bisa melihat kyungsoo dengan jelas sekarang. Entah kenapa bumi tempatnya berpijak terasa berputar-putar.

'_Bruughhh_', Jongin tumbang dan saat itu juga pandangannya gelap, samar-samar ia mendengar suara Kyungsoo memanggil namanya, namun setelah itu suara itu menghilang dari pendengarannya. Dia pingsan.

* * *

"Bagaimana kyungsoo?", tanya chanyeol yang baru saja masuk ke kamar Luhan. Luhan yang sedang duduk di tepi ranjangnya sambil menatap gadis yang sedang tertidur disana pun menjawab.

"Dia masih tidur chanyeol-ah. Ini pasti sangat berat baginya. Huft...Mereka bahkan baru saja merasakan kebahagiaan tapi kenapa malah jadi seperti ini?", ucap luhan sedih masih memandangi wajah kyungsoo, mata gadis itu terlihat sembab karna menangis semalam.

Kyungsoo begitu panik saat melihat Jongin tumbang malam itu. Dia takut akan terjadi sesuatu dengan jongin, tapi bulan masih belum membentuk lingkaran penuh kemarin, jadi kyungsoo berusaha untuk menenangkan pikirannya lalu menelfon chanyeol.

"Aku sudah menelfon baekkie, mungkin dia akan sampai sebentar lagi.", ucap chanyeol kemudian.

"Ah, bagaimana dengan Jongin? Apa dia masih belum sadar?", tanya Luhan.

"Hmmm begitulah, _appa_ sedang memeriksanya. Sepertinya kondisi tubuhnya sangat buruk sekarang karna besok akan tiba...", ucap Chanyeol lemah.

"Kau benar...Apa tidak ada cara lain agar dia bisa tetap hidup tanpa mengorbankan seorang manusia pun?"

"Kau juga pernah mengalami ini sekitar 70 tahun yang lalu Lu...Dan, sepertinya hanya itu satu-satunya cara agar Jongin bisa melanjutkan hidupnya sama sepertimu."

"Tapi, setahuku, bukankah ada caranya agar manusia yang dihisap nanti tidak mati maupun berubah jadi vampire dan masih bisa hidup sebagai manusia?"

"Aku juga pernah mendengar itu, tapi sepertinya itu sudah sangat lama sekali. Dan seingatku, kepala sekolah kita bisa melakukannya.", ucap chanyeol.

"Jinjja? Kalau begitu kita temui saja dia nanti?"

"Ide bagus, aku akan kekamar Jongin sebentar..."

'_Andwaeee...Jebal_...', tiba-tiba saja kyungsoo berteriak dalam tidurnya. Luhan panik, sedangkan chanyeol mendekati kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ya...Gwencanha?", tanya Luhan sambil mengelus pelan kepala kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ya, bangunlah...Kau tidak apa-apa?", chanyeol ikut bertanya.

Sesaat kemudian, kyungsoo mulai membuka matanya dan langsung terduduk.

"Jongin? Dimana jongin? Aku ingin melihatnya...", ucap kyungsoo panik. Luhan memeluk Kyungsoo, dia benar-benar khawatir dengan kondisi kyungsoo sekarang.

"Tenanglah kyung, Jongin tidak apa-apa...", bujuk Luhan.

"Lu, aku bermimpi aneh, aku takut sekali..."

"Apa yang kau lihat kyung?", tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Aku melihat jongin disana, dibawah cahaya bulan, disekitarnya ada lilin berwarna merah, aku juga melihat seorang gadis tapi aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karna sesaat kemudian langit malam itu berubah menjadi merah. Tapi setelahnya aku tidak melihat apapun lagi, semuanya menjadi gelap, Aku juga dengar suara Jongin, tapi aku tidak tau dia dimana...", kyungsoo menceritakan penglihatannya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Yeolli, Luhannie! Jongin sudah sadar...!", teriak eomma chanyeol dari luar kamar itu, kemudian ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar luhan tersebut. "Omo? Kyungie juga sudah bangun? Syukurlah...eomma sangat khawatir pada kalian berdua.", ucap Nyonya Park sambil mendekati mereka.

"Aku ingin melihat jongin...", ucap kyungsoo.

"Pergilah, dia tadi juga menanyakanmu.", ucap nyonya park sambil mengelus rambut kyungsoo dan tersenyum.

Kyungsoo pun keluar dari kamar Luhan. Chanyeol bermaksud untuk mengikutinya namun ditahan eomma nya.

"Jangan ganggu mereka dulu Yeollie."

"Arrasseo eomma..."

'_Ting tong, ting tong_', sesaat kemudian, terdengar bunyi bel.

"Ah, mungkin itu Baekkie, biar aku yang membukakan pintu.", chanyeol pun keluar dari kamar itu menuju ruang tamu.

.

Sementara itu, kyungsoo kini sudah berdiri didepan pintu kamar Jongin. Dia meraih ganggang pintu itu dan membukanya dengan perlahan. Entah sejak kapan suhu dikamar itu menjadi begitu dingin, kyungsoo memberanikan dirinya untuk masuk, walaupun kamar itu sedikit gelap, tapi ia masih bisa melihat seseorang tengah terbaring di atas kasur disana dengan kedua bola matanya yang berwarna merah terang. Kyungsoo mendekat dan berhenti tepat disamping kasur itu sambil memandang sosok itu, Wajah yang pucat dan lemah, serta ujung-ujung rambut nya yang basah karna keringat dingin. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk duduk ditepi ranjang dan meraih tangan Jongin. Matanya membulat saat merasakan kulit tangan Jongin yang begitu dingin tak seperti biasanya, terasa seperti menyentuh es, pikirnya.

"G...gwencanha? apa sangat menyakitkan?", tanya Kyungsoo khawatir.

Jongin mengangguk lemah.

"Aku sangat khawatir karna kau pingsan kemarin. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu...", kyungsoo terdiam karna jongin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"Aku kedinginan...", ucap Jongin lirih.

"J...jinjja?...", Kyungsoo ikut berbaring disampingnya, kemudian memeluk tubuh Jongin dan menyelimutinya. "Bagaimana? Apa masih dingin?"

"Hangat...", Jongin balas memeluk kyungsoo dan memejamkan matanya.

"Benarkah?", kyungsoo tersenyum tipis dan membenamkan kepalanya didada bidang Jongin mendengar alunan detak jantung namja itu.

"Kyungsoo-ya..."

"hmm?"

"kyungsoo-ya..."

"Waeee?", kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya menatap mata jongin. Sebelah tangannya menangkup pipi namja itu.

"Kenapa kau ingin merelakan hidupmu sebagai manusia hanya untuk vampire sepertiku? Bukankah dulu kau takut jika suatu saat nanti aku bisa menghisap darahmu dan membuatmu menjadi vampire?"

"Itu dulu. Sekarang aku yang memintamu, bukan kau yang memintaku...Aku hanya ingin kita bisa hidup bersama, jadi kau tidak boleh pergi meninggalkanku."

"Aku juga tidak ingin meninggalkanmu kyungsoo-ya, Tapi ini tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan, aku tidak mau kau menyesal nantinya karna keputusanmu ini."

"Aku tidak akan menyesal jongin-ah, percayalah...", kyungsoo bermaksud untuk mengecup pipi jongin, namun tiba-tiba saja namja itu membuka matanya dan menoleh ke arah wajah kyungsoo, membuat kedua bibir mereka bersentuhan. Jongin menahan kepala kyungsoo dengan tangannya agar gadis itu tidak melepaskan tautan tersebut.

Entah mendapat kekuatan darimana, Jongin langsung melumat bibir kyungsoo, menidurkan gadis itu dibawahnya tanpa menghentikan lumatan-lumatan yang berubah menjadi ciuman panas tersebut. Kyungsoo tampak menikmati kehangatan yang diciptakan oleh lumatan-lumatan yang diberikan Jongin, matanya tertutup sedangkan sebelah tangannya meremas selimut mencoba menahan gejolak di dalam dirinya, tangan yang sebelah lagi dilingkarkan ke pundak jongin. Kulit tangan Jongin yang dingin terasa menggelitik punggungnya dibalik baju kaos milik luhan yang dikenakan kyungsoo, membuat gadis itu mati-matian menahan lenguhannya. Sejenak mereka melupakan semua masalah yang tengah dihadapi oleh keduanya.

Nafas kyungsoo tersengal-sengal saat jongin melepaskan ciumannya. Wajah yang memerah, mata sayu dan bibir yang sedikit bengkak, membuat sesuatu didalam diri Jongin bangkit karna melihatnya, tanpa menunggu Kyungsoo selesai menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, namja itu kembali meraup bibir yang kini terasa lebih memabukkan dari darah itu.

'_Euungghhh_...', lenguhan yang sejak tadi berusaha ditahan oleh kyungsoo akhirnya keluar juga, saat lidah Jongin menerobos masuk ke mulutnya. Cairan-cairan saliva kini menempel disekitar sudut bibir masing-masing. Namun belum lama permainan lidah itu berlangsung jongin kembali melepaskan tautan itu saat ia mencium bau manis yang menguar dari sudut bibir kyungsoo, terlihat disana bibirnya yang lecet dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah.

"M...maaf, bibirmu terluka...", ucap jongin sedikit menyesal karna tindakannya yang mungkin terlalu berlebihan terhadap kyungsoo, tapi ini benar-benar diluar kendalinya. Jongin menghapus sisa-sisa saliva yang masih menempel disekitar mulut kyungsoo.

Mereka saling bertatapan satu sama lain, entah apa yang ada dipikiran mereka saat ini. Jongin kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah gadis itu, tapi kali ini bukan mengecup bibir kyungsoo melainkan lehernya yang sedikit terekspos. Awal nya kyungsoo sedikit kaget mengira Jongin ingin menancapkan taring-taring tajam nya dikulit itu sekarang, tapi ternyata namja itu kini tengah mengecup lehernya, terkadang menjilat dan menghisapnya pelan, seolah-olah ingin menyatakan bahwa kyungsoo adalah miliknya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa memejamkan matanya menahan rasa geli sekaligus memabukkan itu ditambah lagi dengan suhu tubuh jongin yang dingin, membuat kyungsoo enggan mengeluarkan keringatnya karna kegiatan panas itu.

"J...jongin-ahhh...", Kyungsoo bermaksud ingin menghentikan jongin, tapi malah terdengar seperti desahan yang membuat Jongin semakin bernafsu menciptakan tanda kepemilikkan disana. Namja itu cukup tau diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan taringnya dan merobek kulit putih polos yang didalamnya mengalir sel-sel pembawa cairan merah nan segar.

Tak lama setelah itu, jongin menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher kyungsoo karna merasakan sakit yang sering menghampiri tubuhnya akhir-akhir ini.

"Ini masih pagi, kau tidurlah lagi.", ucap kyungsoo setengah berbisik.

"Jangan pergi sampai aku tertidur.", ucap jongin lalu mengecup singkat bibir kyungsoo dan berbaring disamping gadis itu.

Kyungsoo memandangi wajah jongin, namja itu mulai memejamkan matanya, hingga akhirnya kembali tertidur.

.

"Kyung, sarapanlah dulu, aku dan baekkie sudah menyiapkannya.", ucap chanyeol saat kyungsoo baru saja turun dari tangga menuju lantai dua.

"Neh.", jawab kyungsoo.

Chanyeol pun menarik tangan kyungsoo menuju meja makan. Disana sudah ada baekhyun yang sedang menata peralatan makan.

"Omo, kyungie, kenapa tampang mu kacau sekali?", baekhyun menghampiri kyungsoo dan merapikan rambut gadis itu. "Bibirmu berdarah, kenapa?", tanya Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya.

"Ah, aku sudah lapar. Ayo kita makan!", sela chanyeol agar baekhyun tak bertanya lebih jauh lagi mengenai 'penyebab' berdarahnya bibir yeoja itu.

.

Setelah menghabiskan sarapan, mereka berkumpul diruang tamu, Luhan dan sehun juga ada disana.

"Luhannie, kau tidak mengantuk? Ini masih pagi...", tanya baekhyun khawatir mengingat jam tidur vampire adalah dari pagi buta hingga sore menjelang.

"Gwenchana, aku sedang tidak mengantuk Baekkie.", Luhan tersenyum meyakinkan sahabatnya itu.

"Jadi, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan kalian.", Chanyeol memulai dan semua mata langsung tertuju padanya. "Ini tentang Jongin...Kyung, bagaimana dengannya? Apa dia sudah memutuskan sesuatu?", chanyeol beralih menatap Kyungsoo yang kini menggelengkan kepala nya lemah.

"Dia masih ragu chanyeol-ah, aku sudah berusaha untuk meyakinkannya...Tapi, yang jelas, aku sudah memutuskan akan memberikan darahku untuk nya besok.", ucap kyungsoo dengan yakin.

"M...mwooo?", Baekhyun terkejut mendengar keputusan kyungsoo tersebut, walaupun dia sudah mendengar mengenai jongin yang membutuhkan darah saat bulan purnama besok dari Chanyeol, tapi dia sungguh tidak menyangka jika Kyungsoo dengan yakinnya ingin memberikan darahnya pada Jongin. "K...kyungsoo-ya...Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau tidak boleh melakukan ini kyung, kau pasti tahu bagaimana akibatnya nanti?", mata baekhyun mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Baekk, aku mohon, kau mengertilah...Aku tidak ingin Jongin mati."

"Kau bahkan sangat ketakutan saat membayangkan Jongin menghisap darahmu. Dan sekarang kau bilang ingin menjadi sepertinya juga?", setetes air mata baekhyun meleleh mengaliri pipinya, dia merasa akan ada sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Jujur saja kyungsoo merasa sangat jahat kepada gadis itu, tapi hanya ini satu-satunya cara untuk mengatasinya.

Chanyeol beralih memeluk baekhyun dan berusaha menenangkannya. "Baekk, kita tidak bisa mencegah ini lagi, tapi kita bisa mencari cara untuk menghentikan efeknya pada kyungsoo. Kuharap kau menghargai keputusannya."

"B..bagaimana caranya?", tanya kyungsoo.

"Kau pergi lah dengan Sehun dan juga Luhan untuk menemui kepala sekolah, sepertinya beliau tau bagaimana caranya. Aku sudah membicarakannya dengan Luhan tadi."

"Neh...", jawab kyungsoo.

.

Sekarang mereka bertiga sudah berada di kediaman kepala sekolah.

"Apa yang membawa kalian kesini? seharusnya kalian berdua tidak boleh keluar saat jam seperti ini.", ucap kepala sekolah itu pada sehun dan luhan.

"Gwenchana seonsaengnim, ada sesuatu yang ingin kami bicarakan.", sehun pun menjawab.

"Apa itu?"

"Hmmm, dari yang aku dengar, seonsaengnim mengetahui sesuatu mengenai cara mencegah manusia yang digigit vampire agar tidak berubah menjadi seperti mereka.", ucap Luhan.

"Ah!...Itu sudah lama sekali. Tapi, apa yang terjadi? Apa ini tentang Jongin?", tanya kepala sekolah itu.

"Benar seonsaengnim...", jawab Luhan.

"Bukankah besok bulan purnama datang? Jadi apa dia sudah mendapatkan korban nya?"

"Sudah, dia...Kyungsoo.", ucap luhan pelan.

"Mwo?", kepala sekolah itu beralih menatap kyungsoo, kemudian kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Tapi, kau tahu bagaimana akibatnya? Ini sangat berbahaya. Sebagai seorang manusia kau tidak boleh ikut campur dengan urusan mereka."

"Aku tau seonsaengnim. Tapi, jongin bilang dia tidak ingin mengorbankan seorang manusia dan aku tidak ingin dia mati...", kyungsoo tertunduk.

"Karna itu lah kau tidak boleh ikut campur dan membiarkan mereka memilih hidup mereka sendiri."

"Seonsaengnim, Aku benar-benar tidak mau kehilangannya, karna aku...mencintainya..."

Sejenak hening.

"Hmm...Ini sama seperti kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu, saat aku menggunakan sihir itu... Mereka juga lulusan dari sekolah ini dulunya dan berada ditingkat yang sama seperti kalian saat itu. Tapi dalam kasus ini, perempuan adalah si vampire dan laki-laki adalah manusia biasa. Awalnya aku berhasil membuat laki-laki itu tidak berubah menjadi vampire, namun tentu saja ada harga yang harus dibayar...laki-laki itu menjadi cacat. Hingga akhirnya si vampire tidak tahan melihat kekasihnya itu dan mereka berdua memutuskan untuk bunuh diri...

Namun, setelah beberapa tahun, aku baru mengetahui jika efek cacat itu hanya bersifat sementara dan bisa saja dialami oleh salah satu diantara mereka, hal ini terlihat dari tanda yang nantinya akan muncul. Jika tanda itu muncul dileher si vampire, maka manusia itu yang akan menanggung efek nya, dan jika tanda itu muncul di leher manusia, maka si vampire lah yang menanggungnya. Tanda tersebut lama-kelamaan akan menghilang bersamaan dengan efek buruk tadi..."

Kyungsoo, luhan dan juga sehun masih terfokus mendengar cerita dari kepala sekolahnya itu.

"Dan, saat tanda itu sudah menghilang, maka manusia tadi akan berubah menjadi vampire seutuhnya."

"J...jadi, mereka akan tetap menjadi vampire nantinya?", tanya Luhan.

"Benar, sihir ini hanya berguna untuk memperlambat perubahan mereka menjadi vampire saja."

"Tapi seonsaengnim...Apa tidak ada cara agar mereka tidak berubah menjadi vampire?"

"Ini sudah menjadi hukum alam, _Bagaikan nila setitik, rusak susu sebelanga_. Jika vampire sudah menancapkan taringnya, berarti itu adalah hari dimana lahirnya benih baru untuk kaum mereka. Dan itu tidak bisa dielakkan maupun dihentikan oleh siapapun. Yang Kita bisa lakukan hanya mengulur waktu saja. walaupun akan menjadi sedikit rumit nantinya."

Luhan menatap Kyungsoo sedih, mengingat nantinya gadis itu tetap akan menjadi vampire.

"Kyung...Apa kau benar-benar sudah memantapkan hatimu?"

"Neh, Itu tidak masalah bagiku Lu, asalkan Jongin bisa kembali hidup. Lagipula aku masih bisa menjadi manusia untuk sementara waktu.", kyungsoo berusaha tersenyum.

"Tapi saat itu kau bisa saja menjadi cacat dan...", ucapan sehun terhenti saat luhan menatapnya tajam.

"Tenang saja, efek cacat tersebut bisa saja tidak terlalu parah atau pun sampai menghentikan seluruh kerja tubuh. Terkadang beberapa dari mereka juga akan kehilangan ingatan, dan sebagiannya lagi akan kehilangan beberapa indera tubuh mereka."

"_Hilang ingatan_?", Gumam kyungsoo pelan.

"Kalau begitu, bersiaplah. Besok aku akan kerumah kalian."

"Neh seonsaengnim. Terima kasih telah meluangkan waktu untuk kami.", ucap sehun sambil membungkukkan badannya sopan.

Dan mereka pun kembali ke rumah dalam diam.

.

Sementara itu, baekhyun sedang membaringkan tubuhnya di kamar luhan. Dia masih memikirkan tentang ucapan kyungsoo tadi. Dia sedikit tidak rela jika nantinya kyungsoo akan berubah menjadi vampire.

'_Tok tok tok_'

"_Boleh aku masuk_?", terdengar suara ketukan pintu dan diikuti oleh suara berat yang sangat baekhyun kenal. Yeoja itu hanya diam tak menyahut, karna sejak tadi dia mendiamkan chanyeol. Baekhyun memang type gadis yang cukup sensitif. Jika ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran ataupun perasaannya, dia akan langsung menjadi badmood dan mendiamkan orang lain, walaupun itu tidak berlangsung lama.

'_Cklek_', pintu terbuka. Chanyeol masuk dan duduk ditepi ranjang itu. Sedangkan baekhyun tidur memunggunginya.

"Baekk, kau masih marah?"

"...", baekhyun tidak menjawab.

"Jika benar, kau bisa marah padaku, dan memukulku sesukamu, tapi jangan mendiamkanku seperti ini..."

"..."

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa mencegah keinginan kyungsoo. Tapi pikirkanlah jika dia kehilangan Jongin, ini pasti akan lebih menyulitkanmu karna gadis itu. Dan bayangkan jika kita ada diposisi mereka, apa kau akan membiarkan aku mati atau menyelamatkanku dengan memberikan darahmu?"

Lama mereka terdiam.

"Aku tidak akan memberikannya.", jawab baekhyun datar. Dan cukup membuat hati seorang Chanyeol memanas karna mendengarnya.

"Begitukah? jadi kau akan membiarkanku mati?", ucap chanyeol sambil tersenyum pahit.

"...", baekhyun kembali diam dan masih memunggungi namja itu.

"Terserah kau saja...", ucap chanyeol yang kemudian keluar dari kamar itu dan membanting pintu cukup keras.

Baekhyun mulai menangisi ucapannya, karna ia tidak benar-benar ingin mengatakan itu pada chanyeol. Sepertinya dia sudah sangat keterlaluan melampiaskan ego nya pada namja yang selalu memperlakukannya dengan sangat lembut itu. Lagipula yang dikatakan Chanyeol itu ada benarnya. Jika jongin mati, Kyungsoo akan sangat sedih, dia pasti akan melamun setiap hari seperti yang ia lakukan jika sedang ada masalah, dan itu membuat Baekhyun tidak tahan melihatnya. Jika baekhyun menjadi kyungsoo, tentu saja dia akan melakukan hal yang sama dengannya.

Kini ia menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya yang ada di pipi dan beranjak dari kamar itu.

Dia membuka dengan pelan pintu kamar Chanyeol, kamarnya terlihat sedikit gelap tanpa sedikit pun cahaya dari luar yang menembus masuk. Dengan hati-hati, baekhyun melangkahkan kaki nya mencari keberadaan chanyeol didalam ruangan itu.

"C..chanyeol-ah...", panggil baekhyun sedikit berbisik.

"Keluar lah, aku sedang ingin sendiri...", balas chanyeol lembut takut menyakiti baekhyun lagi.

Baekhyun mendekati sumber suara yang sepertinya namja itu sedang duduk di sofa.

"Mian...", ucap baekhyun yang kini duduk disamping chanyeol.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu, jadi jangan pikirkan lagi.", jawab chanyeol.

"Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud ingin menyakiti hatimu tadi..."

"Aku tau, jadi berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu.", chanyeol menggenggam erat tangan kekasihnya itu.

"Aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti kyungsoo jika aku yang berada di posisi nya. Aku tak akan membiarkan mu mati_", ucapan baekhyun terhenti saat chanyeol mengecup bibirnya.

"Aku juga tau itu.", chanyeol melepaskan kecupannya itu dan tersenyum. Baekhyun langsung melingkarkan tangannya dileher namja itu dan memeluknya erat.

"_Mianhae...mianhae...mianhae_..._mianhae_...", bisik baekhyun sambil mengucapkan kata itu beberapa kali. Tanpa sadar bibirnya sudah menempel di leher namja itu, membuat chanyeol terhanyut karna merasakan hembusan nafas baekhyun dilehernya. Mendadak tubuh chanyeol menegang karna benda basah yang menempel dilehernya tadi, kini mulai bergerak random menyapu seluruh permukaan kulit lehernya. Sentuhan hangat yang memabukkan, pikirnya. Membuat tangan chanyeol terangkat dengan sendirinya dan menekan kepala gadis itu meminta lebih.

Baekhyun mulai menjelajahi leher itu, menjilatnya dengan pelan, menimbulkan rasa geli yang begitu nikmat bagi chanyeol dan membuat sesuatu dibawah sana mulai menegang entah sejak kapan. Baekhyun semakin gencar mengukir tanda kepemilikannya dileher yang mulai terlihat memerah itu, dia menghisap dan menggigitnya dengan kuat, hingga chanyeol tak mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata. Baekhyun bisa menjadi gadis penurut seperti seekor anak anjing dan menjadi agresif seperti seekor rubah disaat yang bersamaan, begitulah pikir chanyeol.

Baekhyun bahkan tak sadar dimana dia duduk sekarang, walaupun dia bisa merasakan bagian bawahnya menyentuh sesuatu yang keras disana, entah apa itu, yang jelas itu semakin membuatnya bernafsu dan ingin bermain-main dengan leher namja nya itu lebih lama. Chanyeol yang sudah tidak tahan dengan perlakuan kekasihnya itu mulai mencari cara untuk melampiaskan rasa nikmat tersebut. Disaat satu tangannya masih sibuk menahan kepala baekhyun dan menekannya lebih dalam, tangan yang lain mulai mencari sesuatu untuk menyalurkan hasratnya.

Baekhyun yang merasa bagian depannya diremas pun menghentikan aktifitasnya seakan menyadarkannya atas perbuatannya barusan. Mendadak pipinya mulai memerah.

"Wae? Kenapa berhenti?", tanya chanyeol yang sudah lemas.

"A...aku takut eomma dan appa mu mengetahuinya...", ucap baekhyun malu-malu membuat chanyeol semakin gemas dan ingin menyerang gadisnya itu sekarang juga.

"Kau tau apa yang baru saja kau lakukan padaku?", tanya chanyeol dengan ekspresi menggoda. Baekhyun mengangguk polos, sehingga chanyeol harus mati-matian menahan gejolak didalam dirinya.

"Aku mencium lehermu..."

"Karna kau sudah melakukan itu padaku, jadi kita harus melanjutkannya...Dan kau tidak perlu takut jika eomma dan appa akan mengetahuinya, bahkan mereka menyuruhku untuk menidurimu.", chanyeol bersmirk ria, lalu menggendong baekhyun, meletakkannya diatas kasur dengan perlahan-lahan dan mulai menindihnya.

"Sekarang giliranku.", ucap chanyeol sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya kyungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya, sinar mentari pagi mulai tampak dari balik tirai penutup jendela menandakan hari sudah pagi. Luhan yang tidur disampingnya mulai membuka matanya perlahan karna merasa sedikit terganggu dengan pergerakan kyungsoo.

"Maaf, kau jadi terbangun.", ucap kyungsoo. Dia sedikit heran melihat lingkaran hitam disekitar mata gadis itu. wajahnya juga terlihat pucat.

"Tidak apa...lagi pula akhir-akhir ini aku tidak bisa tidur, kau lihat kan kantung mata ku? Pasti mirip sekali dengan panda.", ucap luhan membuat kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Tapi, aku tidak melihat baekhyun, dia tidur dimana?", tanya kyungsoo heran. Biasanya mereka akan tidur bertiga dikamar luhan karna sudah beberapa hari ini kyungsoo dan juga baekhyun menginap disana. Lagipula kepala sekolah juga memberikan murid Red class libur selama seminggu.

"_Akkkkk_...", Luhan tampak meringis kesakitan sambil memegang perutnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? apa kau sedang sakit?", tanya kyungsoo khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa, mungkin karna aku kurang istirahat saja."

"Maaf, aku mungkin sering merepotkanmu."

"Kau bilang apa? kau tidak pernah merepotkanku...aisssss...", Luhan kembali meringis kesakitan.

"Luhannie, sepertinya kau benar-benar sakit, apa aku harus memanggil appa nya chanyeol?"

"Aniyo kyungie, sakitnya akan hilang sebentar lagi...Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku sering merasa sakit dibagian sini.", Luhan menunjuk bagian perutnya itu.

"Mungkin kau perlu memeriksakannya...Apa kau masuk angin? Sepertinya perutmu kembung."

"Benarkah? Mungkin...", ucap Luhan yang kini kembali tidur.

Kyungsoo beranjak dari kasurnya dan pergi ke kamar jongin. Saat melewati kamar Chanyeol, baekhyun keluar dari sana dengan rambut basah, mungkin dia habis mandi. Tapi kyungsoo sedikit curiga dengan baju yang dipakai baekhyun, sepertinya baekhyun tidak punya baju seperti itu, lagipula baju itu terlihat seperti t-shirt untuk laki-laki yang terlihat kebesaran dibadan mungil Baekhyun.

"Baekk, kau tidur dimana semalam? Dan kenapa kau keluar dari kamar chanyeol?", kyungsoo menyipitkan mata.

"A...ah, hai kyungie...Apa tidurmu nyenyak?", baekhyun mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau tidur dikamar chanyeol?", tanya kyungsoo to-the-point.

"Hmmm...itu...", baekhyun terlihat sangat gugup, seolah-olah sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Dia tidur dikamarku dan aku tidur di ruang tamu semalam. Kenapa kyung?", tanya Chanyeol yang muncul dari arah dapur.

"Eoh? Aniya..."

"Pergilah sarapan, aku sudah membuatkannya.", ucap chanyeol kemudian.

"Nanti saja, aku mau ke kamar Jongin sebentar.", Ucap kyungsoo meninggalkan dua orang yang tengah menghembuskan nafas lega itu.

.

Kyungsoo duduk ditepi ranjang dan memandangi wajah damai namja yang tengah tertidur nyenyak itu. Nanti malam, bulan purnama akan datang. Kyungsoo harus bersiap untuk segala kemungkinan yang terjadi. Walaupun setelah itu kyungsoo mungkin tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, atau tidak bisa mendengar suaranya, bahkan mungkin dia tidak akan mengingat kenangan manis yang telah mereka lewati bersama, itu tidak apa-apa, asalkan Kyungsoo yang menanggungnya, bukan Jongin. Kyungsoo tidak berani untuk mengatakan hal tersebut kepada Jongin kemarin, karna ia takut bisa saja Jongin menolak untuk menghisap darahnya. Kyungsoo hanya menjelaskan tentang manusia yang telah dihisap darahnya oleh vampire, tetap bisa menjadi manusia untuk beberapa tahun kedepan dengan sihir yang dimiliki oleh kepala sekolah mereka. kyungsoo juga meminta chanyeol dan yang lainnya untuk merahasiakan ini dari jongin.

Perlahan mata Jongin terbuka. Tubuhnya semakin lemah setiap harinya, wajahnya pun bertambah pucat.

"Kenapa kau bangun?", tanya kyungsoo sambil menangkup sebelah pipi namja itu. Jongin tersenyum lemah, membuat kyungsoo ingin menangis sebenarnya, namun ia tahan karna kyungsoo sudah berjanji untuk tidak menangis lagi. Yang lebih banyak menderita disini bukan dia, tapi Jongin, pikirnya. Jadi, walau seberat apapun, kyungsoo harus tetap tersenyum dan menghibur Jongin.

"Hanya saja, aku ingin melihatmu.", ucap Jongin lirih.

"Aku disini Jongin-ah.", kyungsoo kembali tersenyum.

"Malam nanti bulan purnama akan datang, apa kau tidak merasa takut sekarang?", tanya jongin.

"Takut? Untuk apa? aku masih bisa menjadi manusia sampai beberapa tahun kemudian, lagipula siapa yang tidak mau dihisap darahnya oleh vampire setampanmu?", kyungsoo terkekeh, begitu pula dengan Jongin. "Tidurlah lagi, aku harus sarapan yang banyak agar darahku cukup untuk mu nanti.", tambah kyungsoo.

"Tunggu...", ucap jongin, membuat kyungsoo menghentikan langkah kaki nya. "Aku mencintaimu...", ucapnya lagi.

"Aku tau.", kyungsoo balas tersenyum.

Setelah menutup pintu kamar Jongin itu, kyungsoo merosot kebawah, dia terduduk menyandar di pintu itu. Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca, namun enggan untuk mengeluarkan cairan bening tersebut. Kyungsoo lebih memilih untuk memejamkan matanya dan berusaha melihat bagaimana ia dimasa depan, namun hasilnya tetap sama, tidak terlihat apa-apa dalam penglihatannya itu.

.

Kyungsoo kini tengah berkumpul diruang keluarga bersama luhan, sehun, baekhyun, chanyeol dan kedua orangtuanya. Appa nya chanyeol mengambil libur sehari dari pekerjaannya dirumah sakit untuk memantau ritual Jongin nanti malam itu.

"Huft...satu manusia akan berkurang nanti dan satu vampire akan muncul setelahnya.", ucap Tuan Park.

"Yeobeo...Kenapa kau bicara begitu? Itu bagus jika jenis vampire baik seperti kami bisa bertambah.", ucap Nyonya Park sambil memukul pelan lengan suaminya.

"Apa kau itu benar-benar vampire baik, chagiya?"

"Yaaah! Kau pikir bagaimana eoh? Haruskah aku menghisap darahmu sekarang?"

"Eomma! Appa! Berhentilah bertingkah seperti itu didepan kami.", rengek chanyeol.

"Arasseo...Jadi, apa benar Leeteuk sunbae yang akan melakukan sihir itu nanti?"

"Benar Yeobeo, bukankah kalian pernah satu sekolah dulu?"

"Benar, tapi aku tidak pernah mendengar jika dia bisa menggunakan sihir sebelumnya."

Ternyata kyungsoo sejak tadi tengah memejamkan matanya, untuk melihat bagaimana dirinya di masa depan. Tapi yang ia lihat disana ada Luhan, sehun, baekhyun dan chanyeol yang sedang menggendong bayi. Samar-samar ia mendengar, '_2 bulan...1 hari_...', Apa maksudnya? Kyungsoo terlihat berpikir.

"Kyungie, kau tidak apa-apa?", tanya baekhyun.

"Ah, aku melihat sesuatu, tapi ini bukan tentang aku. Disana aku melihat luhan dan sehun, seseorang mengatakan padaku...2 bulan? Tapi apa maksudnya? Aku sungguh tidak mengerti."

"Benarkah? 2 bulan? Apa itu berarti sisa waktu untuk kyungsoo menjadi manusia nanti?", terka Nyonya Park.

"Sepertinya bukan...Ah, kemarikan tanganmu.", ucap Tuan Park kepada Luhan. Tuan park terlihat memejamkan matanya lalu memegang telapak tangan Luhan yang direntangkan sambil menekan beberapa bagian. "Huft...", Tuan park menghela nafasnya sambil memutar bola matanya.

"A...ada apa?", tanya luhan ragu-ragu.

Tuan Park beralih menatap sehun. "Yah! Kau bocah tengik, dia hamil anakmu...", ucap Tuan park kemudian.

Seketika semua mata tertuju pada Luhan dan sehun.

"Ji...jinjja...?", ucap luhan tak percaya. Sehun melompat kegirangan tanpa memperdulikan berapa umurnya sekarang dan kemudian memeluk luhan.

"Seharusnya kita menikahkan mereka sejak dulu...aissss...", bisik tuan park kepada istrinya.

"Yah, sudahlah, yang penting sekarang kita akan punya seorang cucu. Semoga saja dia perempuan.", Ucap nyonya park terharu.

"T...tunggu...masih ada lagi...", sela kyungsoo.

"Ada lagi?", tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Aku juga melihat chanyeol dan baekhyun disana. Aku mendengar...1 hari..."

"MWOOOO?", teriak Tuan dan Nyonya Park bersamaan.

.

Pagi sudah berganti malam, kyungsoo memandang bulan penuh yang sudah menggantung dengan indahnya di atas sana. Luhan dan baekhyun berada dikamar karna mereka tidak ingin melihat ritual yang dilakukan dihalaman belakang rumah tersebut, apalagi keduanya sekarang sedang mengandung.

"Kyung, keluarlah.", kyungsoo yang sejak tadi menunggu persiapan ritual itu selesai di ruang tamu pun segera keluar karna chanyeol mengajaknya.

"Kau gugup?", tanya chanyeol.

"Sedikit.", jawab kyungsoo sambil menghela nafas berat beberapa kali.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu pun tersenyum lalu memeluk kyungsoo sekilas. "Terima kasih sudah memberitahuku tentang baby-ku. Aku senang sekali, karna akan menjadi seorang appa, walaupun aku tak pernah membayangkannya sebelumnya."

"Sudah kuduga kalian melakukannya kemarin.", kyungsoo terkekeh. "Baekhyun itu orang nya sangat sensitif, mungkin kau butuh kesabaran ekstra untuk menghadapinya. Kuharap kau bisa menjaga nya dengan baik. Karna setelah ini mungkin aku tidak bisa menjaganya lagi..."

"Kau bicara apa? aku akan menjaga kalian berdua sekarang ataupun nanti, kau tidak usah mengkhawatirkannya. Sekarang ayo ke halaman belakang, jongin sudah menunggu."

Kyungsoo pun mengangguk lalu mereka pun pergi ke halaman belakang dimana jongin, kepala sekolah, orang tuanya chanyeol dan sehun sedang menunggu. Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat jongin duduk ditengah-tengah lilin-lilin merah yang membentuk pola segitiga diluar dan lingkaran didalam segitiga tersebut. Kyungsoo mendekat, mengangkat kaki nya tinggi untuk melangkahi lilin-lilin dengan api kecil yang ada diatasnya.

Wajah jongin terlihat pucat dan matanya menjadi merah saat melihat kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu ikut duduk ditanah itu.

"Bersiaplah, ritual akan dimulai.", ucap kepala sekolah.

Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil menatap ke arah chanyeol, sehun dan kedua orangtua chanyeol. Nampak disana Nyonya Park sedang menangis dipelukan suaminya.

"K...kyung...Ini akan sedikit sakit, tapi aku akan berusaha untuk tidak menyakitimu...", ucap Jongin lirih.

"Aku bisa menahannya Jongin-ah...Jika sesuatu terjadi padaku, apa kau akan tetap mencintaiku?"

"Kau bicara apa? aku mencintaimu selamanya, bahkan saat kau berubah menjadi vampire nanti, aku tetap mencintaimu kyungsoo-ya. Tidak akan ada yang berubah."

"Kita sudah tidak punya waktu lagi. Lakukanlah..."

"Aku tidak akan melupakan ini...Terima kasih...", saat itu juga, jongin mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher kyungsoo. Entah kenapa pandangan kyungsoo terbagi antara melihat mata jongin yang merah dan melihat bulan yang kini juga terlihat berwarna merah diatas sana. Dan saat Jongin menancapkan taring-taringnya dilapisan kulit itu, semua langit malam pun berubah menjadi merah di mata kyungsoo dan setelah itu dia tidak tau apalagi yang terjadi.

* * *

.

'_Kenapa kau ingin melakukan ini untuk vampire sepertiku?_'

'_Kau bodoh_...'

'_Kau akan menjadi vampire sialan seperti aku..._'

"**S...siapa itu?**"kyungsoo mendengar suara-suara yang sangat mengganggu pendengarannya hingga membuat kepalanya terasa ingin pecah. Entah dari mana datang nya suara aneh itu.

'_Kyungsoo-ya, kau tidak tau bagaimana rasanya menjadi vampire sialan ini_.'

'_Aku tak akan membiarkanmu ataupun orang lain juga merasakan apa yang pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya_.'

"**Aku mohon berhentilah bicara...kepalaku sakit**...", kyungsoo mulai memegangi kepalanya yang terasa begitu sakit.

'_Tidak akan pernah. Cukup aku saja yang merasakannya_.'

'_Aku kedinginan_'

'_Tapi ini tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan, aku tidak mau kau menyesal nantinya karna keputusanmu ini_.'

"**Hentikan! Aku bilang hentikan!**", kyungsoo mulai berteriak, dia begitu frustasi saat tak melihat seorang pun disana, di ujung bukit itu... '_Tunggu, dimana ini_?', kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya disekitar bukit itu, dia melihat cahaya yang berkerlap kerlip dibawah sana. Tapi tempat apa ini?, sebelum kyungsoo sempat mengingat, suara itu kembali terdengar.

'_Hanya saja, aku ingin melihatmu_'

'_Malam nanti bulan purnama akan datang, apa kau tidak merasa takut sekarang_?'

'_Aku tidak akan melupakan ini...Terima kasih_'

Kyungsoo mulai hilang kesadaran, karna suara itu begitu menyiksanya. "**T...tolong aku**...", ucapnya lirih.

'_Aku mencintaimu_'

Itulah kata terakhir yang kyungsoo dengar, hingga ia tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

.

"_Kyungsoo-ya...kyungsoo-ya? Kau sudah sadar? Jongin kemarilah! Kyungsoo sudah membuka matanya_!", samar-samar kyungsoo mendengar seseorang bicara sambil berteriak didekatnya. Matanya mulai berkedip-kedip agar penglihatannya lebih jelas.

"_Apa itu benar Lu? Astaga...Kyungsoo, kau sudah bangun? Syukurlah nak_..."

Kemudian terdengar suara lain. Kyungsoo masih belum bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Namun, tubuhnya terasa hangat saat seseorang memeluknya erat. Kemudian melepaskannya dan membantu kyungsoo bersandar dikepala ranjang itu.

"Kau benar-benar sudah bangun? membuatku khawatir saja...Aku sangat merindukanmu kyungsoo-ya...", ucap gadis itu.

Tiba-tiba, seseorang kembali memeluknya, namun suara itu...Suara yang tidak ingin didengar kyungsoo. Suara yang sangat-sangat menganggunya.

"Kyungsoo-ya...Syukurlah akhirnya kau sadar...Aku merindukanmu kyung, sangat."

'_Bughhh_', kyungsoo mendorong orang itu cukup kasar, hingga pelukannya terlepas.

"Lepaskan! Apa yang kau lakukan?", tanya kyungsoo sambil menahan amarahnya karna mendengar suara milik orang itu...

"K...kyung...Jangan bercanda...Ini sunggu tidak lucu...", orang itu, lebih tepatnya namja itu memandang kyungsoo dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Memangnya...kau itu siapa?"

"Kyung...Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku Jongin..."

.

.

.

END

* * *

.

'_Krik krik krik_' *bunyi jangkrik dikuburan* Publishnya tengah malem sih...kkk

Akhirnya Red Night tamat juga! walaupun nesu ragu, mungkin abis ini pasti ada yang nimpukin pake golok gara-gara endingnya gaje...hwaahahahahaha *ketawa evil* aku suka itu...aku sukaaaa *abaikan*...Yang minta sequel, Nesu ga janji loh ya...Tergantung sih *emang ada yang minta?*

Nesu nutup mata ah~*itu yang tadi apa? NC? Koq ga ada hot hot nya sama sekali? maksa pula!* Maaf, karna nesu awalnya ga niat buat bikin yang begituan, tapi karna nesu pengen mengabulkan permintaan konsumen...maksudnya reviewers, dan buat kalian apa sih yang nggak? *kumat*, jadi lah kayak gitu.

Nesu mau ngucapin terima kasih banyak sama semua-mua yang udah nyempetin untuk baca ff si newbie ini, udah nyempetin review, follow, favorite juga..makasih bangetttttt. Tanpa kalian Nesu ga mungkin bisa buat ff...ciiieeeee...cieeeeee *apasih* *ini efek gara-gara EXO ga comeback-comeback*...hihihi

Apeurodo...Nesu pengen lagi buat ff yang lebih menarik dan menghibur para readers semua, khususnya for our precious shipper...Kaisoo shipper...hiks *mendadak pengen nangis* ciuusssss...

Oh yaaaa..EXO oppadeul pada beramai-ramai bikin akun IG *untung nesu punya*kkkkkk...Mungkin ga ada kerjaan lain, gara-gara comeback di tunda-tunda mulu jadilah mereka buat IG...Ini berkat virus galaxy_fanfan, tapi kayaknya Luhan udah duluan buat dari pada kris deh *maap ga pake embel-embel oppa, Nesu ngerajuk gara-gara mereka ga comeback-comeback-Itu lagi alasannya..*, Tapi, itu Chanyeol sama Xiumin koq kagak upload-upload photo yakkk? IG buat nya untuk apa coba?...pindah topik- Kira-kira mereka pada ngapain ya selama libur mendadak ini? Pas liat-liat photo nya berkeliaran digedung SM, koq tampang mereka pada kucel-kucel gitu? Jadi sedihhh...*part ini abaikan* Tapi ga apalah istirahat nya dilamain dikit..kasian juga sebelumnya jadwal mereka padet banget kan ya? Nesu aja ampe puyeng ngikutin jadwal mereka...kkkk...

* * *

**Reply time!**

**younlaycious88** : hahaha...boleh juga tu Tendang Baekhyun Chanyeol, siapa suruh mereka ga comeback ya kan?*kumat*...Jawabannya ada di chapter ini...Iya, chanyeol itu setengah manusia setengah vampire, tapi dia ga ngalamin yang kayak Jongin itu sih. mungkin... *Loh?*...hehehe, makasih udah review^^

**kaisoohunlovers** : syukur deh ga jantungan lagi...sekarang nesu yang jantungan nih gara-gara exo ga comeback-comeback*maaf ini lagi, peace*...Ini ada adegan 19+ nya*eh?* LOL, tapi bukan NC loh yaaa~aq ga bisa sueerrrr...Maaf update nya lama karna EXO ga comeba_*STOP!*...makasih udah review...hihi^^

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw** : pisah ga ya~~~*eh?*, baca di last chapter ini aja ya...thanks udah review :D

**dorekyungsoo93** : TBC koq...tapi di chapter ini udah END..gimana dong? Ga penasaran lagi kan?...makasih udah review :)

**RapByun** : Ini udah lanjut...thank you for review ^^

**HunHanCherry1220** : Hi, salam kenal^^Beda kan sama twilight ?*maksa*...Nesu paling susah mengembangkan sebuah cerita...mungkin...Apa lagi nulis ff yang sampe chapter 10...kkkk, ini udah lanjut, makasih ya udah review :)

**LAB27** : jawabannya ada di last chapter ini...hihi, thanks for comeback* eh salah fokus* :D

**sehunpou** : tenang aja, main cast ga bakalan mati koq...Jawabannya ada disini ya. Maaf telat update...btw makasih udah review^^

**DJ 100** : Nah ini dia yang minta NC...hehehe...I'm sorry I can't do it *maksudnya ga bisa bikin*LOL...btw, thanks for review:)

**Riyoung17 **: Ini chapter 5 udah update...makasih udah review ^^

**Hyomilulu** : Hi salam kenal juga. Nesu juga suka vampire knight... sukanya Zero sama Kuran kaname *maruk*...'beda, tapi nyaris sama'kkkk...Nesu juga anak yang polos awalnya dan sekarang makin polos *abaikan*...Maap, chapter ini udah END...tapi nesu usahain buat ff kaisoo yang ceritanya beda dan manis tentunya...hehe, tapi ini happy ending ga ya? *ampuunnn*..makasih dah review :-*

**yoow ara** : seriusan ya kyungsoo ciuman di film cart? Nesu takutnya jongin yang ngamuk...Nesu juga lagi potek ni *potek itu artinya apa ya?nah loh?*hihi...soalnya exo comebacknya ditunda mulu...kan udah ga sabar..hiks...Nah, ini satu lagi yang minta NC, hehe...Maap daku ga bisa buat NC-an...tapi yang tadi itu gimana? Gak hot ye kan? ...Review kamu keren koq, makasih yaaa~;D

**yesbyunbaekhee12** : iya TBC sih...tapi chapter ini udah END beneran...*maap* kyungie ga jadi vampire sih tapi jadi koq...duh gimana ya bilangnya...baca aja ya?thanks reviewnya^^

**yixingcom** : iya udah END loh chapter 5 nya :( disini udah romantis belum ya? Udah aja deh ya, soalnya kan udah end gitu...hehehe, makasih udah review^^

**kyungie22** : iya, sama tapi beda...hehe...maap baru update sekarang :( Nah, ini satu lagi yang minta nc...hehe, sorry yaaaa, aku ga bisa buat nya ciuussss...thanks for review^^

**and thanks to:**

RyeoLaaSoo/jiralee/wanny/Dudu/xoxogirl/yeoljja/Guest/guest2/KimKim/Guest

.

**PENGUMUMAN**: Karna Nesu update nya telat, Nesu janji deh bakal publish New story besok tapi mungkin masih prologue ato teaser gitu kali ya?chaptered ato oneshoot?...Kalo marrige life pada suka kah? Ato punya usul?

R&R Please^^

See you :(

.

.

.


	7. Sequel Part 1

Tittle: Red Night Sequel

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Vampire, School life

Main Cast:

- Do Kyungsoo (GS)

- Kim Jongin

Support Cast:

- Byun Baekhyun (GS)

- Park Chanyeol

- Xi Luhan (GS)

- Oh Sehun

Disclaimer: Semua Cast aslinya adalah ciptaan tuhan, ayah dan bunda-nya*eh?*, dan SM ent juga. Tapi di ff ini semuanya punya Nesu *maksa*. Kalo ada kesamaan tokoh dan cerita, mungkin Cuma suatu kebetulan aja. Ff ini Cuma untuk menghibur koq. Don't bash or copy this ff without my permission. Say no to plagiat!

.

**'_Wussshhhh_' *muncul pake jurus transportasi...eh...teleportasi nya Jongin***

**Hi Readers-deul!...Nesu datang bawa Sequel Red Night nih...kkkk...Karna di last chapter kemaren kebanyakan yang review pada demo minta dibuatin sequel jadi lah Nesu berniat untuk ngelanjutin. Eh tapi, masih ada yang ingat kan sama ceritanya? LOL**

**Untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan readers-deul tentang ending yang (sangat) menggantung, akhirnya dibuatin lah ini sequel, dan moga setelah ini 'Red Night' bisa tamat dengan tenang dialam sana *ngawur***

**Enjoy it guys ^^**

Sequel Red Night-Part 1

**Warning**:

'_GS/Genderswitch/Typo(s)/OOC/Vampire/Gaje dikit/Blood/etc_'

.

.

**Sequel Part 1**

.

"Kyungsoo-ya! Kyungsoo-ya! Bangunlah, kumohon bangunlah...", aku menarik taringku dari lehernya saat menyadari dia jatuh pingsan, raut kesakitan terpancar dari wajahnya yang mulai memucat dan terlihat seperti mayat. Sudah cukup. Aku tidak bisa menghisap darahnya lebih banyak lagi.

Aku kembali mengguncang bahu-nya, berharap bisa melihat mata bulat yang lebih indah dari pada benda bulat yang menggantung diatas langit kelam sana. Namun semuanya sia-sia. Aku memeluk tubuhnya yang lemah. Mendadak angin bertiup kencang, membuat semua api dililin-lilin merah tersebut padam. Sesaat kemudian sebuah cahaya muncul dari leherku entah dari mana asalnya, membentuk suatu pola yang tak bisa ku lihat pastinya. Hingga akhirnya cahaya itu mulai padam seiring dengan tertutupnya bulan oleh awan, membuat malam semakin pekat. Aku tak terlalu memperdulikannya. Aku semakin erat memeluk kyungsoo, gadis yang rela menukarkan kehidupan-nya sebagai manusia dengan kehidupan abadi yang merepotkan, untukku.

"Ritual selesai, bawa gadis itu kekamarnya. Mungkin besok dia sudah sadar.", ucap kepala sekolah kepada chanyeol. Pemuda itu menurutinya dan mendekati tempat dimana aku tengah terduduk sambil memeluk kyungsoo.

"Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik Jongin, sekarang pergilah beristirahat.", chanyeol mulai menggendong kyungsoo dan berlalu meninggalkanku yang masih terdiam disana. Entah kenapa ada perasaan aneh yang mengganjal di hatiku.

.

"Kyung, kenapa kau masih belum bangun? Apa kau menyesal sekarang karna telah menyia-nyiakan hidupmu untuk vampire bodoh sepertiku?", aku bermonolog sendiri sambil menatap sosok gadis yang aku cintai yang masih tak sadarkan diri sejak ritual 3 hari yang lalu itu. Ini benar-benar diluar perkiraan, seharusnya kyungsoo sudah bangun sehari setelah ritual. Tapi, entah kenapa sampai sekarang ia masih enggan untuk bangun dan membuka matanya. Aku benar-benar merindukannya, merindukan matanya, senyum manisnya, dan aku merindukan semua yang ada pada dirinya. Terkadang aku mulai menyalahkan diriku sendiri atas kejadian ini. Mengajaknya berbicara setiap hari, menggenggam tangannya untuk sekedar menghangatkan gadis ini, dan menjaga nya hampir selama 24 jam penuh. Kupikir hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membalas kebaikan hatinya walaupun sepertinya ini tidak akan cukup. Aku bahkan tak memperdulikan ucapan chanyeol, orangtuanya dan juga luhan yang membujukku untuk beristirahat sejenak. Walaupun tubuhku terasa baik-baik saja, karna kini aku sudah resmi menjadi vampire abadi.

'_Tok tok tok_', seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Luhan, tempat dimana aku menjaga kyungsoo sekarang. Aku hanya mengabaikan ketukan itu dan masih memandangi wajah kyungsoo.

'_Cklek_', pintu itu terbuka. Tuan Park masuk dengan membawa beberapa benda yang aku sendiri tidak tahu untuk apa. Lagi-lagi aku lebih memilih untuk tidak memperdulikannya.

"Masih setia disini, bocah?", tanya pria paruh baya itu sambil tersenyum hangat. Tuan Park meletakkan benda yang dibawanya tadi dimeja didekat kasur itu. Ada sebuah tiang besi dan beberapa kantong yang terlihat seperti kantung infus dan kantung darah. "Ini untukmu, kau harus mengisi tenagamu juga Jongin-ah, bagaimana kalau saat Kyungsoo bangun nanti dia melihat tubuhmu yang semakin kurus? Kau tidak mau membuat nya khawatir lagi kan?", Tuan Park menyerahkan kantung darah itu kepada ku. Aku mengambilnya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Tuan Park mulai memasang beberapa alat medis yang dibawanya tersebut, menggantungkan kantung yang berisi cairan bening tadi diatas tiang besi. Sesaat kemudian, dengan hati-hati dia menusukkan jarum dilapisan kulit tangan milik kyungsoo dan membiarkan jarum yang terhubung dengan cairan infus melalui selang tipis itu berdiam disana dan menutupnya dengan plester pembalut luka atau sejenisnya. Sontak membuatku meringis seakan tau bagaimana rasa sakitnya. Tuan Park memasang stetoskopnya dan memeriksa detak jantung Kyungsoo. Dan sesaat kemudian melepaskan kembali alat itu dari telinganya.

"Selesai. Huft... Kenapa gadis ini belum bangun juga? Padahal semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja... Karna ini sudah hari ke tiga dia tak sadarkan diri, mungkin sebaiknya kyungsoo harus diinfus untuk mengganti cairan tubuhnya yang hilang.", ucap Tuan Park kepada ku. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Jangan lupa untuk menghabiskan sarapanmu, Jongin. Appa harus berangkat kerja sekarang.", Tuan Park berlalu meninggalkan kamar itu.

Ternyata Chanyeol sudah berdiri didekat pintu sejak tadi. Dia memeluk singkat Appa-nya, karna chanyeol terbiasa melakukan itu saat Appa nya akan berangkat kerja.

Chanyeol masuk dan mendekati tempat dimana aku duduk sambil menggengam sebelah tangan kyungsoo yang tidak terdapat jarum.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu, Jongin-ah.", ucap Chanyeol.

"Ini salahku, jadi biarkan aku melakukan ini."

"Kau tidak salah, dan tidak ada yang salah disini. Untuk apa menyesali semua yang sudah terjadi? Toh itu tidak akan mengembalikan apapun."

"Dia banyak menderita karna aku. Jika aku tau akan seperti ini jadinya, aku akan lebih memilih untuk mati, karna aku benar-benar merasa tidak pantas untuk diperjuangkan olehnya."

"Bukankah itu berarti kau tidak menghargai sedikitpun usahanya? Tidak kah kau mengerti dengan perasaannya yang begitu mencintaimu dan ingin kau tetap hidup?"

"Aku tau..."

"Kau hanya perlu menjaganya seperti ini saat dia sadar nanti dan kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau mau, Apa gunanya terus-terusan menyesal seperti ini? Sedangkan kau tidak mau menjaga dan memikirkan dirimu sendiri. Lihatlah, kau bahkan tak minum setetes darah pun setelah ritual itu. Apa kau mau menyia-nyiakan usahanya dengan menyiksa dirimu seperti ini?"

"...", sungguh, aku begitu malas jika sudah berdebat dengan chanyeol. Aku tahu apa yang dikatakannya benar. Namun, perasaan bersalahku lebih besar dari apapun.

"Kali ini aku tidak menerima penolakkan lagi. Pergilah bersihkan dirimu, lalu isi tenagamu setidaknya habiskan setengah dari kantung darah itu, kemudian istirahatlah. Aku akan menggantikanmu menjaga kyungsoo."

Aku masih diam memikirkan ucapan chanyeol. Raut wajahnya berubah serius. Mungkin aku harus menurutinya kali ini.

"Aku akan kembali setelah mandi dan menghabiskan darah ini.", aku berdiri dan meninggalkan kamar itu.

"Terserah kau saja. Dasar keras kepala.", ucap chanyeol pasrah.

Tak lama kemudian, Luhan yang baru saja pulang dari rumah Sehun pun masuk.

"Kau juga keluar lah chanyeol. Aku harus tidur sekarang, biarkan aku yang menemani kyungsoo."

"Kenapa tidak tidur dikamarku saja dengan baekhyun?"

"Dia suka menendang-nendang kalau tidur, aku takut dia akan menendang perutku."

"Baiklah, aku keluar dulu, jika ada apa-apa, panggil saja aku.", ucap Chanyeol kemudian keluar dari sana.

"Arra...", jawab Luhan malas, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini emosi nya sering naik. Mungkin karna sedang hamil.

.

Setelah selesai mandi, aku bermaksud untuk mengisi perutku sejenak, namun terdengar suara teriakan luhan. Aku langsung menggunakan teleportasi ku kekamarnya.

"Apa itu benar Lu? Astaga...Kyungsoo, kau sudah bangun? Syukurlah nak...", ucap Nyonya Park.

"Kau benar-benar sudah bangun? membuatku khawatir saja... Aku sangat merindukanmu kyungsoo-ya...", ucap Luhan kemudian.

Aku melihat Nyonya Park dan Luhan yang sedang memeluk kyungsoo disana. Aku membulatkan mata saat melihat mata gadis itu bergerak menandakan bahwa ia sudah sadar, namun, pandangannya terlihat kosong. Tanpa menunggu lagi aku mendekati nya dan memeluk gadis itu erat sampai-sampai aku tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"Kyungsoo-ya...Syukurlah akhirnya kau sadar...Aku merindukanmu kyung, sangat.", ucap-ku nyaris mengeluarkan air mata.

'_Buuughhh_', tiba-tiba, tangan kyungsoo mendorong kedua lenganku dengan kasar, membuatku melepaskan pelukan itu dan menatap wajahnya tak percaya. Raut wajah nya yang terlihat seperti sedang menahan amarah, membuat ku membeku. Ada yang salah disini, pikirku.

"Lepaskan! Apa yang kau lakukan?", ucap kyungsoo berteriak sambil menatap ku penuh kebencian?

"K...kyung...Jangan bercanda...Ini sunggu tidak lucu...", aku berusaha untuk menyangkal semua pikiran buruk yang melintas di otak-ku karna respon yang diberikan oleh kyungsoo padaku.

"Memangnya... kau itu siapa?", ucapan kyungsoo itu semakin membuat hatiku remuk dan seperti akan hancur berkeping-keping.

"Kyung...Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku Jongin...", mata-ku memanas saat menyadari tidak ada 'kebohongan' dalam kata-kata dan juga raut wajahnya. Akhirnya setetes cairan bening itu keluar dari sudut mataku.

_Luhan terkejut karna menyadari jika efek yang terjadi setelah ritual itu adalah hilangnya ingatan kyungsoo, ternyata ucapan kepala sekolahnya benar. Namun, Luhan sedikit lega karna kyungsoo tidak sampai kehilangan salah satu fungsi dari tubuhnya. Luhan duduk di kasur itu sambil memandang kyungsoo yang terlihat sedikit ketakutan._

"Kyung...bagaimana denganku? Apa kau mengingatku?", tanya Luhan ragu-ragu.

Kyungsoo menggeleng masih dengan ekspresi ketakutannya itu.

"Kyungsoo-ya! Kumohon jangan bercanda denganku sekarang! Aku tau kau hanya berpura-pura, benarkan? Kau ingat aku kan?", ucapku meninggi, masih berusaha untuk menyangkal semua kenyataan ini.

"Jongin tenanglah, ini bukan saatnya bicara seperti itu.", ucap Luhan.

Aku menatap kyungsoo yang terlihat sedang menutup telinganya, tubuhnya gemetar. Sungguh, aku tidak tau kekonyolan apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Aku kembali mendekat ke arah kyungsoo bermaksud untuk memeluknya. Namun, gadis itu kembali membentak, membuatku terlonjak kaget.

"Berhenti! Jangan mendekat...Dan jangan bicara denganku!"

Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku erat, mencoba untuk tidak meledak-ledak. Namun, Luhan menarik lenganku dan membawa ku keluar dari kamar itu. Aku mengacak rambutku karna frustasi.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus aku bicarakan denganmu.", ucap luhan.

"Apa?"

"Sepertinya kyungsoo kehilangan ingatannya karna ritual untuk menunda perubahannya menjadi vampire..."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku dan chanyeol sudah berusaha untuk mencari jalan keluar agar kyungsoo tidak berubah menjadi vampire saat kau menghisap darahnya, tapi ini hanya untuk sementara saja. Dan kepala sekolah bilang, jika kyungsoo ingin menunda perubahannya itu, maka ia harus merelakan salah satu dari fungsi tubuhnya atau mungkin ingatannya, dan begitulah yang terjadi dengan kyungsoo sekarang..."

"Kenapa kau tak memberitahukan padaku tentang ini sebelumnya?"

"Jika aku memberitahumu, kau pasti akan menolak bukan? Kau akan melarang kyungsoo untuk melakukan ini."

"..."

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir jongin-ah, karna ingatannya masih bisa dikembalikan."

"Tapi...kenapa kalian merahasiakan semuanya dariku?", aku kembali mengacak rambutku frustasi.

"Tidak ada cara lain lagi, jongin-ah..."

'_Wuussshhh_', aku memilih untuk menghilang dengan teleportasiku.

**Normal PoV**

"Kyungsoo-ya...", Baekhyun baru saja masuk ke kamar Luhan bersama Chanyeol setelah mengetahui bahwa sahabatnya itu sudah sadar.

"Bakkie?", ucap Kyungsoo, membuat semua yang berada disana membulatkan matanya.

"A...apa ada yang salah?", tanya Baekhyun saat menyadari perubahan wajah Chanyeol, Luhan dan juga Nyonya Park.

"Kenapa kyungsoo bisa mengingatmu?", ucap Luhan heran.

"Apa maksudmu?", tanya baekhyun kembali. Dia sebenarnya juga tidak diberitahu mengenai hal ini.

"Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengingat kami Baekk, tapi kenapa dia bisa mengingatmu?"

"Maksudmu dia... hilang ingatan?"

Luhan mengangguk lemah. Sedangkan baekhyun berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Baekk, kita dimana? Dan... siapa mereka?", tanya kyungsoo sambil menggenggam tangan baekhyun.

Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang ke tempat chanyeol berdiri sekarang. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Chanyeol hanya diam kemudian melirik luhan. Baekhyun pun mengikuti arah pandang chanyeol tersebut. Dilihatnya Luhan yang juga menunjukkan ekspresi serupa dengan chanyeol.

"Hmmm... Baekk, bisa bicara denganku sebentar?", ucap Luhan, Sesaat setelah baekhyun berdiri untuk mengikuti Luhan keluar, Kyungsoo tiba-tiba melepas jarum infus yang masih tertancap dikulit tangannya dengan kasar, membuat cairan merah keluar dari sana.

"Tidak... Baekk! Jangan pergi... jangan tinggalkan aku...", Kyungsoo kembali panik bermaksud untuk beranjak dari kasur dan menahan Baekhyun. Sedangkan mata Luhan bereaksi merah mencium bau anyir darah yang keluar semakin banyak dari tangan Kyungsoo.

"Semuanya keluar!", perintah Chanyeol dengan suara meninggi. Jujur, kepalanya benar-benar sakit melihat kekacauan ini. Nyonya Park segera membawa Luhan dan Baekhyun keluar dari sana. Sedangkan Namja itu menutup pintu kamar tersebut dan berbalik menghadap Kyungsoo yang kembali ketakutan.

"A... apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?", tanya gadis itu menatap Chanyeol tajam. Sementara Chanyeol mengambil kotak berwarna putih dari atas meja disana lalu mendekati Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol menarik tangan Kyungsoo yang terluka tadi sambil membuka kotak p3k. Namja itu mengobati luka Kyungsoo dengan telaten membuat gadis itu memandangi namja asing tersebut heran.

"Sudah selesai.", ucapnya setelah selesai menempelkan plester luka.

Chanyeol kemudian mengarahkan tangannya kepada kyungsoo, seperti ingin berjabat tangan? Kyungsoo hanya memandangi tangan chanyeol itu dalam diam, kemudian beralih menatap namja yang ada disampingnya. Chanyeol berusaha untuk tersenyum, meyakinkan kyungsoo untuk membalas jabatan tangannya.

"Aku Park chanyeol, kau panggil chanyeol saja, Ah, yeollie juga boleh. Aku namja chingu-nya baekhyun. Nama-mu siapa?", chanyeol memperkenalkan dirinya walaupun sebenarnya ia tau nama kyungsoo. Dia hanya berpikir, jika sudah seperti ini, mungkin sebaiknya semuanya dimulai dari awal lagi. Seperti ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu dan berkenalan.

"A... aku Do Kyungsoo...", akhirnya Kyungsoo membalas jabatan tangan namja yang mengaku adalah namja chingu sahabatnya itu. Dia memang susah beradaptasi jika ada orang baru disekitarnya, tapi lama-kelamaan Kyungsoo bisa dengan mudah akrab dengan orang tersebut.

"Kau pasti lapar kan? Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam bersama Baekhyun. Kalau sudah selesai nanti aku akan memanggil-mu, mengerti?"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Chanyeol pun keluar dari sana sambil menghela nafas ringan.

.

Sekarang mereka sudah berkumpul diruang makan. Luhan juga disana, walaupun ia tidak makan, matanya menatap sendu ke arah Kyungsoo, entah kenapa ia jadi merasa bersalah karna Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengingat tentangnya dan tentang apa yang sudah mereka lewati sebelumnya.

Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya seperti mencari-cari keberadaan seseorang. Ia tidak melihat namja yang sudah dibentaknya tadi. Dimana dia? Tunggu! Kenapa Kyungsoo penasaran dengan sosok itu? Kyungsoo seharusnya bersyukur karna tidak mendengar suara namja itu lagi. Suara yang sangat mengganggunya. Tapi apa tadi dia sudah membentaknya terlalu kasar sehingga namja itu memilih untuk pergi dari rumah ini? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu memenuhi pikiran Kyungsoo tanpa bisa dihentikan. Dan ada satu pertanyaan lagi yang mengganggu pikirannya. Apa hubungannya dengan namja itu, sehingga dia dengan lancangnya memeluk Kyungsoo tadi? Dia bahkan merasa tidak pernah melihat ataupun mengenal namja itu sebelumnya, hanya saja ia pernah mendengar suaranya entah dimana.

"... Kyung? Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo-ya?", ternyata sejak tadi Baekhyun sudah memanggil gadis itu berulang kali, tapi Kyungsoo terlalu sibuk dengan pemikirannya.

"E...eoh...Apa Baekkie?"

"Kau melamunkan apa? kenapa masih belum makan? Apa kelihatannya tidak enak?"

"A...ani... Hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja apa?"

"Ah...Tidak apa-apa."

"Makanlah yang banyak, kyung...", tambah Baekhyun.

"Mulai sekarang kalian berdua tinggal disini saja. Eomma khawatir karna tidak ada yang menjaga kalian diasrama. Besok eomma akan mengurus barang-barang kalian.", sela Nyonya Park.

"Oh, Ide bagus.", ucap Chanyeol. Kyungsoo melirik Baekhyun menunggu respon dari Yeoja itu. Sedangkan baekhyun hanya meng-iyakan sambil tersenyum, membuat Kyungsoo heran, kenapa mereka berdua harus tinggal dirumah ini? Bahkan Baekhyun hanya berpacaran dengan Chanyeol, bukan menikah.

* * *

Ini sudah hari ke 4 sejak Kyungsoo sadar dari tidur panjangnya dan selama itu juga dia tidak melihat sosok itu, sosok yang tak pernah bisa hilang dari kepalanya selama beberapa hari terakhir ini. Bahkan Kyungsoo masih bisa merasakan hangatnya pelukan namja itu dan membayangkan raut wajahnya yang senang bercampur lega. Tapi Kyungsoo kembali teringat dengan wajah kaget namja itu saat ia membentaknya, meninggalkan suatu perasaan aneh dilubuk hati Kyungsoo.

Sore itu Ia duduk di teras belakang, yang menjadi tempat favoritnya dirumah 'baru' itu belakangan ini. Entah kenapa pikirannya kembali tenang saat memandangi hutan lebat yang berada tak jauh dari teras tersebut. Awan gelap yang selalu menghiasi langit tanpa matahari serta hamparan pohon cemara yang jumlahnya tak terhitung. Kyungsoo baru mengetahui ada tempat seperti ini di Seoul? Mungkin. Ia bahkan tidak tau rumah ini berada didaerah mana. Yang jelas tempat ini cukup membuatnya tenang.

"Kyung! Kau melamun lagi?", Baekhyun muncul dari dalam. Gadis itu tengah memakai seragam sekolah, yang Kyungsoo ketahui adalah seragam sekolahnya.

"Kau mau berangkat ke sekolah?", tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ya."

"Tanpa aku?"

"Oh, hayolah Kyung. Kau harus istirahat dulu untuk beberapa hari ini. Lagipula kepala sekolah juga sudah mengetahuinya."

"Baekk, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku juga merasa sangat sehat."

"Tidak tidak... Kau masih lemah, kau tahu? Hati dan pikiran mu masih lemah Kyung. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu memikirkan pelajaran berat sebelum kau pulih."

"Terserahmu saja.", Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya.

"Sudah ya, aku berangkat dulu. Kau tidak usah khawatir karna Eomma-nya Chanyeol akan menjagamu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, lalu Baekhyun pun pergi dari sana. Sesaat kemudian, Kyungsoo baru ingat jika ada hal yang ingin ditanyakannya pada Baekhyun. Dan gadis itu beranjak untuk menyusul Baekhyun menuju ruang tamu. Tapi, ia mendengar Baekhyun tengah berbicara dengan chanyeol diteras depan. Kyungsoo pun menghentikan langkahnya menguping pembicaraan itu.

"Sepertinya dia banyak pikiran. Aku jadi tidak tega melihat Kyungsoo seperti itu."

"Apa kita beritahu saja yang sebenarnya?"

"Tidak. Kurasa jangan dulu. Atau mungkin kita beritahu tentang Jongin saja? Aissss... Anak itu dimana sekarang?"

"Hmmm... Kau benar. Mungkin anak itu bisa membantu Kyungsoo, tapi dia malah menghilang entah kemana."

"Haruskah kita mencari dan membujuknya nanti setelah sekolah berakhir?"

"Kau tidak usah khawatir dan jangan sampai malah kau yang banyak pikiran, itu tidak baik untuk uri aegi, eum?", Chanyeol mengecup pelan bibir Baekhyun, kemudian mereka beranjak menuju mobil dan meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Park tersebut.

Sedangkan kini pikiran Kyungsoo kembali dilanda oleh beribu pertanyaan yang membuatnya kembali duduk ke teras belakang dan melamun lagi disana, hingga matanya menangkap sebuah cahaya dari kejauhan dibalik pohon-pohon cemara.

.

'_Drrttttt...drrtttttt_...', ponsel Chanyeol bergetar saat dia baru saja menyelesaikan pelajaran pertama disekolah.

"Ne, eomma? Ada apa?"

'_Yeollie, tidak bisakah kau pulang sekarang_?", suara wanita paruh baya itu terdengar sangat panik, membuat darah Chanyeol berdesir seperti ada sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi.

"Wae eomma? Apa terjadi sesuatu?", balas Chanyeol setenang mungkin.

'_Kyungsoo... Eomma tidak menemukan Kyungsoo dimanapun... Cepatlah kesini, eomma takut terjadi sesuatu padanya_.'

Chanyeol membeku sejenak sambil membulatkan mata. Dia berniat untuk pergi, tapi tangan Baekhyun menahannya, seolah-olah meminta penjelasan atas reaksi namja itu setelah mengangkat telfon dari seseorang -eommanya-. Chanyeol bingung harus menjelaskan apa. Sedangkan Luhan ternyata sejak tadi membaca isi pikiran Chanyeol dan mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Luhan mencoba untuk membujuk atau lebih tepatnya berbohong pada Baekhyun agar yeoja itu tidak panik ketika mengetahui jika Kyungsoo-nya entah berada dimana sekarang ini.

Dengan alasan bahwa Chanyeol baru saja menerima telfon dari seseorang yang mengatakan jika orang itu melihat Jongin disuatu tempat, membuat Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol pergi.

Chanyeol kini tengah memacu kecepatan mobilnya dijalanan sepi. Pikirannya bercampur aduk saat ini. Walaupun Kyungsoo hanya lah teman dari calon 'istrinya', tapi sekali lagi Chanyeol sudah menganggap keduanya seperti adiknya sendiri, adik yang harus dilindunginya. Tapi beda ceritanya dengan Baekhyun yang kini sudah dianggapnya sebagai 'ibu dari calon anaknya'. Yang jelas keduanya begitu berharga bagi Chanyeol sama seperti Luhan dan Jongin yang bahkan tidak ada hubungan darah sama sekali dengannya atau pun dengan keluarganya. Jadi, jika ada masalah yang menyangkut salah satu dari mereka, Chanyeol tidak akan tinggal diam, malah cenderung untuk ikut campur.

Chanyeol memarkiran mobilnya didepan halaman rumahnya yang cukup luas tersebut, kemudian keluar sambil mengunci pintu mobil menggunakan remote control.

"Eomma, Aku datang!", Chanyeol pun bergegas masuk.

"Ah, syukurlah kau sudah datang.", tampak mata Nyonya Park yang sembab seperti habis menangis. Wanita paruh baya itu memang begitu mengkhawatirkan orang yang ia sayangi, tak heran jika sifat Chanyeol mewarisi sifat Eomma-nya yang peduli.

"Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo tidak ada dirumah, eomma?"

"Yeollie, ayo kita cari Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu. Eomma tadi sudah mencarinya disekitar rumah, tapi tidak ada.", mata Nyonya Park kembali berkaca-kaca.

"Eomma tenanglah dan tunggu disini, biar aku yang mencarinya."

"Tapi..."

Chanyeol langsung keluar dari rumah itu dan mulai mencari Kyungsoo yang entah berada dimana sekarang. Tapi, saat namja itu tengah sibuk mencari hingga ke halaman belakang, seseorang muncul dari balik pepohonan itu. Walaupun gelap, Chanyeol masih bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Jongin?", Chanyeol membulatkan mata ketika melihat sosok yang sudah 4 hari ini menghilang dari rumah dan juga sosok yang digendong dibalik punggung namja itu, Chanyeol tidak tahu apa kah sosok itu tengah tertidur atau mungkin pingsan. Yang jelas ia tidak menunjukan pergerakan dengan kepala yang disandarkan dibahu Jongin. "Kyungsoo!"

Jongin berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dan setelah sampai dihadapan namja yang sudah dianggapnya seperti saudara sendiri itu, ia membalikkan tubuhnya hingga menampakkan punggung Kyungsoo. "Dia tidur. Bawa lah dia masuk.", ucap Jongin seadanya.

Kemudian Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo dan menggendong yeoja itu dengan hati-hati takut membangunkannya.

"Um..itu, Obati kakinya. Sepertinya kakinya sedikit terkilir.", tambah Jongin.

Chanyeol membawa Kyungsoo masuk ke rumah, tapi ia menyadari jika Jongin tidak mengikutinya dan masih berdiri disana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Masuklah.", perintah Chanyeol sambil melanjutkan langkahnya, sejujurnya ia cukup lega mengetahui kyungsoo bersama Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin kini mengikutinya dari belakang dalam diam.

'_Cklekkk_...', Chanyeol membuka pintu dan langsung disambut oleh eommanya yang sejak tadi menunggu diruang tamu.

"Astaga! Dimana kau menemukan Kyungsoo? Apa yang terjadi dengannya?"

"Dia baik-baik saja hanya saja kakinya sedikit terkilir, dan mungkin eomma bisa meminta penjelasan dari anak itu.", Chanyeol meng-kode eomma nya untuk melihat kearah pintu. Tak lama kemudian Jongin pun muncul dari balik sana.

"Jongin? Kau dari mana saja, eoh? Kenapa tidak pulang selama 4 hari ini? Membuat khawatir saja. Pergilah mandi, setelah itu kau harus menjelaskannya pada eomma, eum?", ucap Nyonya Park panjang lebar. Jongin hanya diam dan beranjak ke kamarnya.

.

**Flashback**

_-_ _Sedangkan kini pikiran Kyungsoo kembali dilanda oleh beribu pertanyaan yang membuatnya kembali duduk di teras belakang dan melamun lagi disana, hingga matanya menangkap sebuah cahaya dari kejauhan dibalik pohon-pohon cemara._

_Kyungsoo mengusap matanya, mungkin ia sudah salah cahaya putih itu masih ada disana. Dengan rasa penasaran yang muncul entah dari mana, Kyungsoo melirik sekilas ke arah pintu belakang rumah tersebut, memastikan Nyonya Park atau pun seseorang tidak sedang berada disana. Kyungsoo segera pergi ke arah sumber cahaya tersebut, memasuki hutan lebat tanpa disadari ia sudah masuk terlalu jauh ke dalam hutan tersebut._

"_Kemana perginya cahaya tadi? Bukankah seharusnya ada disekitar sini?", kyungsoo bermonolog dan kembali mengedarkan pandangannya._

'_Krekkkk.', Kyungsoo tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba mendengar bunyi ranting patah seperti terinjak oleh seseorang. Kyungsoo bahkan baru tersadar jika langit sudah mulai gelap, walaupun biasanya memang selalu gelap. Tapi sepertinya sebentar lagi malam akan segera datang. Kyungsoo mencoba untuk tetap tenang dan berniat untuk kembali ke rumah. Tapi mendadak..._

'_Buughhhh...', seseorang tiba-tiba melompat dari atas pohon yang cukup tinggi dan mendarat dengan mulus tepat dihadapan Kyungsoo, membuat gadis itu kaget setengah mati dan jatuh terduduk karna hilang keseimbangan._

"_Ada yang bisa aku bantu, Nona manis? Sepertinya kau sedang tersesat.", orang itu menyeringai melihat tubuh Kyungsoo yang gemetar karna ketakutan. Kyungsoo mengeluarkan perisainya untuk berlindung karna mungkin saja orang yang ada dihadapannya ini adalah orang jahat. Jujur saja Kyungsoo bisa merasakan aura hitam dari pria aneh ini, ditambah lagi warna kulitnya yang putih pucat yang membuatnya terlihat seperti mayat hidup._

"_Oh, ternyata kau punya kekuatan juga? Tapi apa hanya sebatas perisai itu saja? Menggelikan...", ucap pria itu dengan suara yang dibuat-buat._

_Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya, masih terus mengeluarkan perisai. Dia bergerak mundur saat pria paruh baya itu mendekatinya dengan langkah pelan._

"_Aku tidak menyangka jika tipuan cahaya tadi bisa menjebakmu, sudah lama aku tidak merasakan manis-nya darah seorang gadis muda seperti-mu.", pria itu terkekeh membuat Kyungsoo semakin ketakutan, tubuhnya pun mulai lemas karna tenaganya terkuras saat menggunakan perisai._

"_A...aku mohon...biarkan aku pergi dari sini...", ucap Kyungsoo bergetar._

_Pria itu tertawa, membuat Kyungsoo merinding._

"_Kau bilang apa? membiarkamu pergi dari sini? Hahaha... kau benar-benar lucu sekali Nona, membuatku tak sabar ingin menghisap darahmu."_

'_Mwo?', Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar ucapan pria asing itu. Mendadak sekelebat bayangan tentang taring-taring tajam mulai menghantui pikirannya. Entah dari mana Kyungsoo mendapat bayangan tentang itu, jeritan kesakitan mendengung ditelinganya, penglihatan tentang darah yang mengalir dari leher seseorang membuat keringat dingin mengalir dipelipisnya. 'Ini sangat berbahaya dan bagaimana pun caranya aku harus kabur dari sini agar tak diserang oleh orang ini, bukan, dia bukan orang, tapi... vampire?', batin Kyungsoo yang kini berbalik arah berusaha kabur dari pria tadi. Ia berlari tak tentu arah dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca berharap seseorang datang untuk menolongnya. Tetapi, ia malah memikirkan namja itu lagi, namja yang suaranya tak ingin ia dengar, tapi ingin ia lihat, namja yang tidak Kyungsoo ketahui namanya. Sedang bermimpi atau tidak, Kyungsoo melihat wajah namja itu disana dan itu terlihat sangat nyata. _

"_Kau tak akan bisa kabur dariku nona manis.", pria tadi masih mengikutinya dari belakang._

_Kaki Kyungsoo mendadak bertambah lemas dan tak kuat lagi untuk berlari, ia terjatuh seiring dengan menghilangnya perisai-nya yang sejak tadi sudah mulai redup._

"_Aaahhhhh...!", Kyungsoo memegangi kakinya yang sepertinya terkilir, membuatnya tak bisa lagi berlari ataupun mungkin berjalan. Cepat atau lambat, Pria itu pasti mendekatinya dan... menghisap darahnya._

"_Hahaha... kau menyakiti kakimu nona? Aku akan menolongmu, tapi sebelumnya biarkan aku menyicipi betapa segarnya darahmu, dan aku bisa jamin kaki mu akan segera sembuh.", pria yang tadinya berdiri dengan jarak yang cukup jauh dari tempat Kyungsoo itu, kini kembali mendekatinya dengan langkah terburu-buru._

_Tapi tiba-tiba seorang pemuda muncul dihadapan pria itu, seperti bisa ber-teleportasi, pemuda yang Kyungsoo lihat tadi yang seolah-olah ia sedang bermimpi mengharapkan kehadirannya disini sekarang juga._

"_Kau tidak perlu repot-repot, karna aku sudah melakukan itu padanya.", ucap pemuda itu dingin, dan mulai menyerang pria tadi._

_Kyungsoo tidak bisa mendengar ucapannya dengan jelas, tapi ia cukup lega karna ternyata namja itu benar-benar nyata. Ia bahkan terlalu bahagia, sampai-sampai tak menyadari jika namja itu baru saja memutar kepala pria aneh tadi dengan kasar, merubahnya menjadi butiran debu yang terbakar dengan sisa-sisa api dan berterbangan ke atas langit lalu kemudian menghilang sepenuhnya._

_Kyungsoo mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekatinya, ia tidak bisa melihat wajah namja itu sekarang, karna langit sudah sangat gelap, bahkan tak ada sedikitpun cahaya bulan yang menerangi. Hening sejenak._

_Kyungsoo mencoba untuk berdiri. "Akkkk...appo...", ia meringis kesakitan sambil memegang pergelangan kakinya._

"_K...kau baik-baik saja?", namja itu meraih tangan Kyungsoo dengan ragu-ragu, takut jika Kyungsoo akan membentaknya seperti terakhir kali dan membantunya untuk berdiri._

"_Kaki-ku sepertinya terkilir...", Kyungsoo berdiri dengan satu kaki, karna kaki yang sebelah lagi menjadi sakit jika diinjakkan ke tanah. Hal itu hampir saja membuatnya hilang keseimbangan, tapi untung saja namja itu menahannya. Kyungsoo merutuki perbuatannya itu dan mungkin pipinya sudah memerah sekarang seperti tomat, tapi untung saja penerangan yang minim membuatnya tak terlihat jelas._

"_Naiklah ke punggungku, aku akan mengantarmu pulang.", ucapnya._

_Sepertinya kehadiran namja itu disini menjadi lebih penting bagi Kyungsoo dari pada harus mempersalahkan suaranya sekarang._

"_Tapi... aku berat...", Kyungsoo akhirnya menurut, lagi pula ia tidak akan sanggup berjalan._

_Jongin berdiri dan sesekali menyesuaikan tubuh Kyungsoo dipunggungnya agar tidak terjatuh._

_Kyungsoo yakin, wajahnya pasti sudah sangat memerah sekarang. Entah kenapa jantungnya sedikit bermasalah karna berdetak terlalu cepat tak seperti biasa. Ia takut namja ini bisa mendengarnya._

_Kyungsoo sebenarnya ingin sekali meminta maaf, ia tak bermaksud untuk membentaknya waktu itu, tapi entah kenapa dia menjadi sensitif._

"_Kenapa kau bisa ada ditempat seperti ini?", Kyungsoo memberanikan diri untuk bertanya._

"_Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu.", balas Jongin datar tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terdiam mendengar jawaban Jongin itu, walaupun ia harus mengakuinya. Tapi Kyungsoo tak menyerah sampai disitu._

"_S... siapa namamu?"_

_Mendadak Jongin menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Kyungsoo mendongak menatap wajah Jongin dari samping, walau hanya terlihat samar-samar. Jongin merasakan nafas Kyungsoo menerpa wajahnya, ia memejamkan mata menikmati itu, walaupun raut kesedihan masih terlihat di wajahnya karna Kyungsoo bahkan tidak tahu dengan namanya. Setetes cairan bening mengalir di pipinya. Untung saja Kyungsoo tidak mengetahui itu._

"_Wae? Kenapa berhenti?", ucap Kyungsoo heran._

_Jongin masih memejamkan mata, menikmati suara indah itu, suara yang ingin didengarnya setiap hari bahkan setiap detik. Ia juga tak bisa memungkiri jika ia merindukan hangatnya pelukan Kyungsoo dan juga sentuhan lembut bibir itu. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang? Jongin bukan siapa-siapa lagi untuk Kyungsoo. Semua memory yang pernah mereka rekam dahulu kini sudah tak berarti apa-apa lagi. Bagaikan kaset rusak yang tak terpakai._

"_Namaku... Do Kyungsoo...", ucap Kyungsoo karna tak mendapat jawaban dari namja itu. Kyungsoo mendadak salah tingkah._

"_Aku... Jongin...", balas namja itu datar, kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumahnya dalam diam._

_Kyungsoo merasa matanya mulai mengantuk, kemudian ia mengeratkan lingkar tangannya di leher Jongin dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu namja itu, ia tidak peduli jika Jongin bisa merasakan detakan jantungnya yang tidak normal tersebut._

**Flashback End**

* * *

Kyungsoo mengucek matanya karna pandangannya masih buram setelah bangun dari tidurnya pagi itu. Ia menoleh ke samping kanan, disana ada Baekhyun yang tengah tertidur sambil memeluknya. Kyungsoo tersenyum lega saat menyadari dirinya sudah dirumah. Ini semua berkat bantuan namja yang bernama Jongin itu. Jongin? Kyungsoo mendadak bangkit dari tidurnya dan beranjak dari kasur itu. Ia lupa mengucapkan terima kasih semalam. Sepertinya ia sudah tertidur sangat lelap kemarin karna kelelahan.

Dengan langkah pincang dan kaki sebelah kiri yang dibalut perban, Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar Luhan yang kini ditempati olehnya dan juga Baekhyun, sedangkan Luhan terkadang tidur di rumah Sehun.

Kyungsoo mendapati rumah keluarga Park yang begitu sepi, padahal sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi. Langkahnya terhenti saat melewati sebuah pintu kamar yang tertutup rapat didekat anak tangga lantai atas itu. Kyungsoo mendekat dan menempelkan telinganya dipermukaan pintu tersebut. Pintu yang terlihat familiar, tapi setelah mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat, ia sama sekali tak menemukan sedikitpun ingatan mengenai pintu itu, yang ada hanya membuat kepalanya terasa ngilu. Dan sekali lagi, entah mendapat rasa penasaran dari mana, ia membuka ganggang pintu dengan pelan dan masuk ke dalam kamar yang sangat gelap itu. Tanpa menyadari seseorang tengah memperhatikan gerak-geriknya.

"Kenapa gelap sekali?", Kyungsoo bermonolog ria setelah berusaha untuk mencari saklar lampu yang berada entah dimana, tak lama kemudian ia menarik paksa kakinya untuk melangkah keluar karna menyadari sikapnya yang lancang masuk tanpa izin ke kamar tersebut.

'_Wuussshhh_...', sedetik kemudian Kyungsoo merasakan aura dingin dari arah belakangnya, seseorang sedang berdiri tepat dibelakang gadis itu.

'_Greepppp_...', sepasang tangan tengah melingkar diperut Kyungsoo dan mengapit kedua lengannya. Mendadak jantung Kyungsoo serasa ingin berhenti karna diperlakukan seperti itu.

"K... kau siapa?", tanya Kyungsoo ragu.

Orang itu menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Kyungsoo sambil sedikit menahannya agar Kyungsoo tidak kesakitan atau mungkin kegelian. Nafas hangatnya menerpa leher Kyungsoo yang sedikit terbuka.

"Kau... Jongin-ssi?", terka Kyungsoo lagi. Tapi orang itu sama sekali tak menjawab. Ia malah mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Kyungsoo dan mengecup puncak kepala gadis itu. Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo malah memejamkan mata menikmatinya. Jantung gadis itu kembali berulah, dan sekarang malah berdetak terlalu cepat menimbulkan reaksi pada pipi putihnya yang menggemaskan.

.

.

.

.

**TBC or END?**

**Masih gantung? Lanjuutttt...kkkkkk**

**Maaf ga bisa balas review atau pun cantumin nama Readers-deul yang udah review di chapter kemaren, soalnya ini bikinnya ngebut, walopun ngaret...hehehe *itu maksudnya apasih?***

**Pokoknya Nesu pengen ngucapin Terima Kasih buat semua-mua(?) yang udah baca, ninggalin jejak baik itu dari Review, follow dan favorite. Karna semua itu bikin Nesu jadi pengen lagi ngelanjutin Red Night.**

**Jangan lupa R&R sequel part 1 ini yaaaa~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**See you^^ bye bye**

**.**

**.**


End file.
